In Chaos and Shadows
by deadlyvalkubuspandemic
Summary: When Tamsin and Kenzi are kidnapped by a mysterious fae cult, Bo and the gang race to the rescue as their lives hang in the balance. A dangerous alliance is formed and Bo questions the loyalty of someone she holds dear. Valkubus.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First off, it's probably worth noting that this is a collaboration between two valkubus obsessed fic writers. It was a long and painful process, but in the end we got our shit together and this is the end result... for a single chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Also, this fic takes place after 3x06, The Kenzi scale, and continues on a new path from there.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1:**

Kenzi could feel the numbing sensation in her hand grow as her grip tightened around the cool glass. She gazed emptily into the golden-brown liquid, her light blue eyes tracing the swirls of bubbles as they danced about, tumbling over one another to form new swirls that would eventually be drowned by the thick liquid.

After a long hour of prying eyes and concerned questions, Bo had left Kenzi with a simple, "You're going to have to open up eventually," before running off to join her girlfriend at a table in the far corner of the pub. The conversation leading up to that moment consisted of a poorly narrated recap of the events that had unfolded since Kenzi's 'kidnapping,' which only left the small human with an unsettling sense of betrayal. She had no intention of showing it, but the fact that no one but her best friend and Dyson's new mysterious partner had noticed that she had been replaced left a deep feeling of resentment settling inside of her. They would've let her die.

She heard a chair scraping the floor next to her and her blue eyes trailed up staring in hesitant awe and fear at the blonde valkyrie who took a seat beside her. As if she could physically feel the human's eyeballs attached to her face, Tamsin turned her head sideways and glared.

"_What_?"

Kenzi's spine shot straight up and she randomly fixed her eyes on the disgusting gumball on the bar's surface-basically anywhere but the blonde's laser stare.

Tamsin's tone slightly softened when she saw how jittery the human was and with a nod towards the Happy Sunshine Gang in the background, she asked, "Not joining the festivity?"

"Not exactly in the mood," Kenzi muttered.

Tamsin glanced over at the brown liquid in Kenzi's glass, her nose wrinkling in distaste at the paltry alcohol. "Well, you pout better than you drink."

At this, Kenzi's attention was quickly ripped away from the gumball, now focused solely on the blonde. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"That shit," Tamsin said, eying Kenzi's beverage, "isn't gonna do much." She leaned back lazily, letting her head fall back, her cold gaze met by the aged panels of wood that lined the ceiling above her.

"You got something better in mind?" Kenzi asked, her eyes falling back to her glass.

A light sly smile began to play on the valkyrie's lips, her green eyes still surveying what lingered above her. "Maybe."

As if on cue, Trick slid over struggling against the five bottles of vodka bunched in his arms. Kenzi stared in silent shock as he lined each bottle up, one by one, in front of the valkyrie. Wordlessly, he ambled back to the far end of the bar as Tamsin pried open one bottle and pushed it towards Kenzi, her eyes smiling. "Have at it, squirt."

Kenzi's eyes bulged. "Hell to the fucking no! This shit will drop me cold."

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be so... human," was Tamsin's reply. She reached over, taking another bottle in hand. When she noticed Kenzi still not making a move towards her drink, Tamsin rolled her eyes and sighed. "Are you going to mope all day or drink? We're at a fucking bar in case you didn't know."

"Yeah, to get drunk, not die," Kenzi said slowly, shrinking away. "And you're kinda freaking me out here, Barbarella."

The valkyrie performed another exquisite eye roll and swiped the bottle away from the human. "Fine," she gave in. "More for me."

Kenzi played around with her brown beverage. It was a long moment before Kenzi spoke again. "You'd think after so many years, they'd be able to tell the real _moi_ from an imposter," she muttered bitterly.

Tamsin raised her eyebrows, slightly amused. "So _that's_ what this is about."

Kenzi was silent, her mind racing, filling with questions. Finally, she chose one. "How did you know?"

"How did I know what? That that bitch kitsune wasn't you?" Tamsin sighed, pressing the bottle to her lips, taking a swig and swallowing before she spoke. "Let's just say I've been around. I've picked up on a few things," she said, setting the bottle back down onto the bar, her hand wrapped around its neck.

"That's not an answer."

The valkyrie seemed to think about this for a long second, her finger now tracing the rim of the bottle. "Maybe not."

"I just... I could have died. And now-now they act like nothing happened. Like a few 'I'm sorry's and 'Hope you didn't starve in that cave' can make up for... _that_."

"What do you want me to say?" Tamsin asked. She lifted the bottle back up to her mouth, tilting it back and letting the cool, burning liquid trickle down her throat. She took a moment for the sensation to fade before casting her gaze over to the small human.

"I don't..." Kenzi took a sip of her own drink, her eyes scanning Trick's wondrous wall of curious alcoholic beverages. "I want you to tell me how. How you knew when none of my friends could tell." She watched Trick pour a drink for another patron at the end of the long bar, a light smile on his face. "I mean," she said, "no offense, or anything... but before a few days ago, you were kind of a bitch to us."

Tamsin let out a short laugh. "Don't tell me that's changed."

"It has."

The valkyrie paused a little, taking time to process the two simple words from the human's lips. Had things really changed that much? She wasn't sure of what she wanted anymore. After defying that Morrigan bitch, she felt a huge weight lifting off her shoulders. But the new sense of freedom came with it a certain precariousness.

Tamsin drowned her thoughts in another swig of vodka. "It won't happen again. Promise."

Kenzi shook her head in frustration and sighed. "Fine. Don't tell me."

The valkyrie sat there for a minute, taking regular gulps of the burning liquid as she let her thoughts settle. Kenzi hadn't bothered to look back her way. Rather, she kept her distant gaze locked onto the now still alcohol that rested in her glass.

Finally, Tamsin broke the silence, a sincerity in her tone that instantly ripped Kenzi's attention away from her drink. "You have this look in your eye," she said.

"A look?"

"When you look at Bo, you see her as special and normal, all at the same time. You just-you seem proud."

Kenzi stared at the blonde for a few seconds, waiting for her to continue. When it appeared that she had no intention to, the small human decided to push for an answer. "...and?"

Tamsin rolled her eyes. "...and she didn't have that. She looked at Bo with this obsession, this neediness...like she fucking worshiped her with one of those little shrines in her closet and everything."

Kenzi was silent.

The valkyrie coughed. "I'd seen it before in the MO of that crazy kitsune bitch back when I was hired to take her out. I wasn't sure it was her but I was damn sure that it wasn't you," she said, tossing back the remainder of her drink.

"That's all that it was?" The human asked slowly, still unconvinced.

"Of course," Tamsin said, setting the bottle back down onto the bar top. "What else is there?"

Kenzi began to tap her fingers on the bar's surface, many thoughts ballooning in her head particularly one that involved an unpleasant request she had hoped she never had to make. When she glanced over at Tamsin working on her fourth bottle of vodka, the thought died a little inside her.

Without so much as a glance towards the human, Tamsin said, "You're staring at me again. What is it?"

Turning with her full body towards the blonde, Kenzi asked, "Can you drive me home?"

An amused smile played at Tamsin's lips, the rim of the half-empty bottle lingering just before her mouth. "Why are you asking me?" She asked. "Bo's right over there." She nodded over to where Bo and Lauren sat.

"They're being all cuddly and gross, and I so do not want to be in the middle of that sandwich," Kenzi groaned.

Tamsin's smile only grew at Kenzi's statement, her attention falling back to the small human beside her. "What's in it for me?"

"Wow," Kenzi breathed. "Um..."

The valkyrie raised her eyebrows in mute anticipation while the human stammered for an answer.

"Can't you just take me home?" Kenzi asked finally, pleading blue eyes meeting steely green ones.

Tamsin thought about it for awhile though no emotions ran across her face. Finally, she stood up and sighed, slamming the bottle down onto the wooden counter in resignation. "I better not regret this."

Kenzi's eyes brightened. "Is that a yes?"

The valkyrie pushed her chair in and turned towards the door. "Hurry your ass up before I change my mind."

The human jumped up and trailed closely behind the blonde, breathing a sigh of relief as she left the Dal behind her. She didn't really care if they noticed her absence. They never noticed before.

* * *

Bo glanced up suddenly, her attention pulled away from the blonde nibbling at her ear.

"What is it?" Lauren asked as she grazed her lips up and down the brunette's neck.

"Nothing. I mean, it's just a feeling."

"Mm, what kind of feeling?" Lauren asked, reluctantly pulling away from her current action to look Bo in the eyes.

"I'm not sure. Something just doesn't feel right."

"A lot has happened lately. I'm sure it's just your mind trying to process everything."

Bo sighed. "You're probably right."

The good doctor studied the brunette and smiled. "Well, you look exhausted. Why don't we head back? It's been a long day."

"Yeah, let me just check on Kenzi first," Bo started to get up. "She looked like she had something to say."

Lauren reached out and clamped her hand around Bo's, fingers intertwining. "I'm sure Kenzi just wants some time to herself. We've all been crowding her ever since the incident."

"You're probably right," Bo relinquished. She looked at the doctor and grinned. "Your place tonight?"

* * *

Kenzi stepped outside, taken aback by the sudden gust of cool wind that swept across the dark alleyway.

"Dammit, Kenzi," Tamsin said, turning to face the small human. "Hurry the fuck up!"

"Right," Kenzi replied, quickening her pace. "So, where's your truck?"

"Down the road," The valkyrie answered shortly.

"Why the hell do you park it so far away?"

"Because it's safer that way," the valkyrie grumbled.

"On what planet?"

"Look," Tamsin turned abruptly. "Another peep out of you and I'm dumping your body on the side of the road."

Kenzi began to open her mouth but thought better of it and clamped her lips shut. Ahead of her, the valkyrie muttered curses under her breath as she stomped the ground with some unresolved anger. Kenzi did not want to be the source of that anger.

They made their way down the deserted sidewalk, their lengthy shadows stretching along the foreboding path towards Tamsin's elusive truck. The only discerning sound in the darkness was the combined clomping of their shoes against the pavement.

Suddenly, Kenzi heard another pair of shoes interrupting the rhythm.

Then another.

And then another.

"Um..." she started.

"What is it now?" the valkyrie demanded, clearly annoyed.

"Don't you hear that?" Kenzi said in a shaky voice.

The blonde froze immediately, causing Kenzi to bump into her back.

"What the hell!?" The human snapped in a hushed tone, her eyes nervously darting from shadow to shadow.

"They're all around us," Tamsin said, a serious expression plastered on her face as she calmly scanned the surrounding area.

"You and your fucking truck... tell me again how this is safer?" Kenzi hissed, instinctively stepping closer to the blonde.

"Stay close to me, and don't get in the way." Tamsin commanded in a low tone as she let her hand fall to her waist, her fingers gliding along the cool metal of the Beretta resting in her holster.

"No arguments he-" The rest of Kenzi's sentence was lost when a thick arm wrapped around her neck, pulling her back and away from Tamsin.

The valkyrie's gun was drawn in an instant, her body turned to face Kenzi's attacker when the gun was knocked from her grip. "Shit." She stumbled backwards and fell into the waiting arms of another thug who latched onto her in a crushing hug.

Tamsin twisted sharply, trying to break free, but when that proved futile she decided to jab her sharp elbows into his chest and snap her head back, slamming it into his nose. The large thug yelled out in pain, releasing the valkyrie as he threw his hands up to cover his bleeding nose. "Bitch!"

Tamsin smirked and spun around, landing a solid fist to the side of the man's temple, knocking him out cold. She stood there for a moment relishing in her victory until her attention was torn away by Kenzi's angered cries for help. "Tamsin!" The valkyrie made a move towards the human, her pace picking up as Kenzi's struggle grew more urgent. "Get off of me, dog breath!"

Before she covered much distance, a powerful strike on the back of her neck sent Tamsin sprawling to the ground. Groaning, she picked herself back up and was met with another kick to the side of her face. "You little shits are starting to piss me off!" She yelled to her mysterious assailants, quickly rising up from the ground. Just as she lifted her fists she heard a whistling sound, which was closely followed by a sharp pain in the side of her neck. She clasped her hand over the area, cursing as her fingers grazed against the feathery end of a small dart.

"No! Tamsin!" The valkyrie glanced up at Kenzi. The small human's screams seemed distant as they reverberated through Tamsin's ears.

"Don't worry," Tamsin began as she shakily yanked the dart out of her neck. "I'll get us-" She stumbled to the ground in a heap before she could finish her sentence as Kenzi looked on helplessly, defeat written all over her face.

Moments later, the sound of screeching tires pulled the human's attention to the road, where a large black van skidded to a hurried stop. "Black van. Not good," she said, her captor tugging her towards the road. Despite her struggle, Kenzi was dragged along with ease and thrown inside along with the unconscious valkyrie.

"Snap out of it, Blondie," Kenzi pleaded, slapping Tamsin's face. Before she could say more, a dark cloth was thrown over her head and her hands were bound tightly.

"Quiet," a voice hissed. Kenzi felt the sharp sting of a needle on the side of her arm, and slowly her mind went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, we define our flow as chunky. Extra chunky. Like so:**

**"****I wrote two words, finish the sentence." "I wrote one word on top of your two words, you finish the sentence." "I'm stuck." "I'm stuck." *Five minutes and ten random attempts later* "I finished the one sentence."**

**P.S. If you find any weird words or errors that don't make a whole lot of sense, we forgot to proofread. 'Forgot' meaning that this thing is like 5000 words and we weren't too keen on reading it all to work out the kinks. **

**So, enjoy or whatever. Reviews are cool. Oooh. Food. Bai.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2:**

Kenzi groaned, her head pounding as she groggily pushed herself up from the cold, concrete surface. It took a moment for her vision to clear, dim blurred lights becoming, in a blink, flickering candles that surrounded her. The room looked to be a basement of some sort, semi-tall walls of concrete enclosing the large space beneath a wooden ceiling. The floor itself was also concrete, which acted as a base for the shackles that Kenzi soon discovered chained her feet to the ground.

Kenzi's eyes traveled upward, following the grey concrete floor all the way up to the horrifying sight of Tamsin's body, chained up and spread-eagled against a large stone slab with her head drooped, chin resting on her chest.

"T-Tamsin?" Kenzi quietly called out. "Tamsin!"

There was no response as the valkyrie dangled lifelessly from her chains. Kenzi slowly stood up, fighting against the burning muscles in her aching body. Once she had successfully gained her balance, she pulled against the chains with all of her feeble strength, all hope of breaking free from them lost after several unsuccessful tugs.

"Dammit, Tamsin. You better not be dead!" She yelled at the unconscious valkyrie in frustration. When there was no response, she dropped back to the floor in defeat, her heart racing. Her mind began to work itself into a frenzy. What if Tamsin really was dead? What if Bo didn't find her? Oh shit. What if they sacrificed her?

The frustrated human's thoughts were interrupted by a groan from Tamsin's lips. The valkyrie's head slowly and weakly lifted, her eyes blinking in confusion.

"What the hell happened?" the blonde slurred, turning her head to take in the room. After a brief survey of her surroundings, Tamsin's eyes finally settled on Kenzi who was chained in the corner. "Oh, fuck."

"Dude, I thought you were dead!" Kenzi exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

"Do I look dead?" Tamsin replied, pulling at her restraints. "What the hell? Why do you get the floor and I get the wall?" She groaned.

"That's not a wall, dude."

With those words, Tamsin thrashed around, trying to turn her body from side to side to examine her chains. Kenzi was right. She was chained to a large, stone slab and what she could see of its faded off-white surface was marred with unusual symbols, instilling a sense of dread in her.

* * *

Bo's eyes fluttered open to the sensation of a finger running lightly up and down her arm.

"Good morning." She looked up to see Lauren's warm brown eyes gazing down at her.

"Morning." Bo smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips onto the doctor's. "How long have you been staring at me?"

"Not long." She paused. "Okay, a while."

Bo glanced at the clock on Lauren's bedside table. "Wow, is it really ten?" She asked, sitting herself up.

"Yeah? You have somewhere to be?"

"Well, I wanted to check on Kenzi." Bo slid off of the bed, scanning the floor for her pants. It took a moment, but she found them sprawled out on the floor in the far corner of the room.

Lauren watched her silently then tentatively asked, "Why don't you stay for breakfast first?"

Bo closed the distance between her and her pants, quickly untangling them and pulling them on. "I really need to go make sure she's okay. She shouldn't be alone yet."

Lauren sat up. "So, she's not handling things well?"

"She's not handling it at all," she answered, searching for her shirt. She quickly found it, and proceeded to slip it on.

"Well, she knows she can talk to us any time."

"I think she was trying to last night. I just feel... I need to be with her, right now."

"I...I understand. I'll call you later, then?"

"Promise?" Bo asked as she walked back over to the bed. She leaned across it so that her face lingered mere inches before Lauren's.

The doctor smiled. "Promise."

After a parting kiss, Bo crossed the room to the door. On her way out an unusual knife caught her eye, its bronze handle etched with curious markings and a bright red jewel protruding from the base. She briefly considered asking Lauren about it but decided against it as she was reminded of Kenzi's current state of mind.

* * *

Bo threw the door open to the shack, briefly surprised to find it locked. She rushed into the room, noting that nothing was out of order. There were no dishes in the sink, no pool of empty bottles at the base of the couch, and no pizza boxes with stale leftovers. The place was just as she had left it and she knew deep in her gut that something was terribly wrong. "Kenzi!?" She called, proceeding through the rest of the house.

She was met with nothing but silence.

* * *

"Was the creepy ass slab of stone absolutely necessary?" Tamsin groaned, tugging at the chains that bound her to the large chunk of rock.

Kenzi let out a short laugh. "Hey, Tamsin! You okay? You look a bit strung up."

Tamin looked to the human and fumed. "This is the first and last favor I will ever do for you."

"Well," Kenzi said, "this is technically the second."

"Ugh." The valkyrie made a face. "Don't remind me. I'm already starting to regret it."

"Starting?" Kenzi asked, eyeing Tamsin's bound hands.

"I'm fucking regretting it as we speak!" The blonde hollered, subconsciously leaning forward, but she was abruptly pulled back by the chains. "Dammit!" She slammed back angrily against the slab, cursing.

"Uh-thanks, by the way."

"For what?"

"You know what."

"I didn't do anything."

"That's not what I heard."

"Well, I sure as hell didn't do it for you."

Kenzi locked eyes with Tamsin. "Then who did you do it for?"

"I-" Tamsin looked away, momentarily caught off guard.

"Oh," Kenzi said, the realization dawning on her.

Suddenly, the valkyrie's eyes snapped angrily over to the human. "You tell anyone about this..." she said, "...and I will kill you in your sleep."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, you might not have to worry about that for much longer."

"Kenzi, we're going-" The valkyrie was cut off as a door in the far corner of the room swung open. A bright wash of light flooded the room, sweeping out the darkness in an instant and blinding them. A cloaked figure stepped through the bright doorway, his silhouette momentarily blocking the glare of the light. When the door shut behindhim, they were bathed in the darkness once again, save for the eerie glow of candles lining the back wall.

The dark figure stalked over, throwing back his hood to reveal a pale face with nondescript features and greasy, long black hair. He had a sickening grin on his face, and his eyes widened lasciviously when he saw the valkyrie chained to the stone slab before him.

He quickened his pace, crossing the room in mere seconds. "Valkyrie..." he breathed, a hint of awe in his tone and...something else.

"One step closer," Tamsin said menacingly, "and you'll be breathing through a straw."

The man ignored her threats and reached out his hand, sliding his callused fingers along the side of her face. "Such a shame," he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers.

"A shame _what?" _she barked.

"That you have to die..." He said.

* * *

Bo stormed into the police station, her eyes scanning the room for a certain tall and blonde detective. She didn't know why the valkyrie was the first person she thought of, but she felt that Tamsin understood the situation with Kenzi more than anyone else. A pang of disappointment settled upon her when she found the valkyrie's desk void of her presence and Dyson in her place.

"Bo?" He asked, looking up from the case files littered on his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, looking for...someone," she answered, her eyes still scanning the room.

"Someone?"

"It's not important."

"You look... Is there something wrong?"

"No. I can't find Kenzi."

"What? What do you mean you can't find her?" Dyson asked, suddenly rising from his seat.

"Something's wrong, Dyson. I know it. She never went home last night."

"How do you know?"

"I had cleaned it before we left for the Dal, and when I came home this morning, the place was fucking pristine."

"That's... hardly cause for alarm. Maybe she just-"

"No. You don't get to do this again. Something is terribly wrong." Casually she decided to sneak in another question. "Where's Tamsin anyway?"

He looked a bit shocked, pausing for a moment before replying. "Tamsin? I don't know, haven't seen her in a few days."

"She's your partner. You don't keep tabs on this kind of thing?" She said, anger building up in her tone. "She could be lying dead in a ditch somewhere and you wouldn't even know it!"

"I'm sure she can take care of herself and I thought you were here about Kenzi."

"I-I am. We need to find her."

"Ok. Where did you see her last?"

* * *

The Dal was nearly empty at this time of the day with a only few patrons slumping over the bar.

"Trick!" Bo called, bypassing his usual place by the wall of alcoholic beverages and heading straight to his back room. "Trick?" She asked, stepping through the door.

"Bo, come in." The older man placed a heavy tome back onto the shelf and looked back to the frantic Bo. "What is it? Is something wrong?" He asked, crossing the room to meet her.

"I can't find Kenzi, Trick."

"What? She's missing?"

"I-I think so. She never came home last night."

"Last night?" He said, recalling the small human's time at his bar the previous night. "She was here last night, wasn't she?"

"Yeah. But... I left her alone at the bar and that was the last I heard from her." She paused. "I'm worried, Trick. Tell me you saw something."

"...I think she left with Tamsin, actually."

"And no one's heard from Tamsin, either..." Bo murmured. "That can't just be a coincidence. Something's happened."

"Bo," Dyson interjected, "we don't know that. They could've just gone for a little drive or something."

"A drive? All night long? The two of them?" Bo nearly smiled at the thought but then cleared her head to focus on the situation at hand. "This is Kenzi and _Tamsin_ we're talking about."

"You're right," the wolf sighed. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Can you find Kenzi's scent?" Bo asked.

Dyson was already running for the door. "We can start in the alleyway. Come on."

* * *

"Doctor Lewis."

"I've got what you asked for."

A crooked smile formed on the pale skeletal face of the cloaked man who stood drowned by the darkness in the basement-like space. "You never cease to amaze me. Where did you find it?"

"Deep in the underground sections of the light compound, right where you said it would be. It wasn't easy." She reached into her bag, pulling the large knife from it and holding it out before her. It's ruby red base shone in the dim light of the dark room, casting reflections of light on the walls. "What does this thing do anyway?"

"That's not important." He took the knife into his pale, bony hand, running a finger along the symbols etched on the silver blade. "I'm very pleased with you."

"Our deal's still on the table, right?" Lauren asked, stealing a glance at the blade in the man's hand.

"Absolutely. We'll be making our move soon."

"Good." His thin smile signaled the finality of the exchange, and with that she turned and walked over to the door; the bright light from what stood outside poured into the room, enveloping it in a bright wash.

* * *

Bo chased down the alleyway with Dyson, the wolf stopping and pausing several times trying to pick up Kenzi's scent again. Suddenly his head snapped towards the east and his long legs pounded the pavement as he began retracing the path Kenzi had taken.

"This way. Come on!"

Bo followed closely behind, her heart pounding in her chest, hoping that Kenzi and Tamsin were together and that they didn't get separated.

They were now about a quarter mile from the Dal and Bo could feel her hopes rising slightly. Abruptly, Dyson froze in his tracks giving Bo no time to avert him as she slammed into his back at full speed.

"Tell me you found something cause that was _really_ unnecessary!" she exclaimed.

Slowly the wolf squatted down, his eyes fixed on a peculiar object on the ground. "There," he said as he picked up the small dart by its feathery end. He held up the needle-like tip for Bo to see.

She gazed at the crimson stain on its sharp end. "Whose blood is it?" she asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"It's not Kenzi's," Dyson replied solemnly.

They both stared at each other as her mind made the connection. Curiously, in the distance Bo noticed the pavement marred with black skid marks that trailed off down the street. "This was no ordinary attack," she surmised.

Dyson followed her gaze and his eyes widened. "I smell Fae."

* * *

"Gollum is just messing with us. He's totally bluffing," Kenzi said, her voice rising slightly in panic. "He is, isn't he?"

"_Yes_," Tamsin replied firmly. "Get it together. We need to figure a way out of this shit hole."

"Tamsin," Kenzi said, "what if he's not bluffing?"

"I don't plan to stick around long enough to find out. C'mon, think." Tamsin tugged at her chains again, groaning in frustration when they didn't give.

"Can't you Hulk out and pull off those chains? Aren't you supposed to be superhuman?" Kenzi asked.

Tamsin tugged at her chains again, this time with more strength, but they refused to budge against the force emitted from her tired arms. "Doesn't look like it," she said. "That fucking dart must've had some strong ass shit in it."

"You okay?" Kenzi asked.

"I will be once we get the hell out of here." Tamsin glanced around the room, hoping to locate some conveniently placed object that would help the two of them escape, but all that she could see with the rather limited light were candles. Lots and lots of candles.

Candles. "Fuck."

"What? What is it?" Kenzi asked, alerted by the slight edge of panic in the valkyrie's voice.

"Candles. Ancient markings. The creepy ass speech about my death. The fact that I'm chained to a freaking slab. Any of this ringing a particular bell in your mind?"

"I think I saw an episode of Buffy that looked an awful lot like-oh, shit."

"Yeah."

"This is a freaky-deaky fae sacrifice." She paused, considering something. "But what do they need me for?"

"Because you're annoying. Do I look like an expert on this shit to you? Dammit, Kenzi. Think!"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking!"

"Well hurry up, I don't imagine we have much time."

The only door in the room swung open again, the light from outside filtering into the room as it had before, accompanied by the man that had visited them last.

"Shit. Out of time," Tamsin stated, her eyes coldly fixed on the sickly figure before her. "Come back to get your ass kicked?"

"By you?" He asked, a disgusting smile forming on his lips. "If only."

"Gross," Kenzi murmured, desperately trying to scoot herself further away from the man. He turned his gaze to the small human, an infuriated look in his eyes.

"So, care to tell us what this is all about?" Tamsin asked hurriedly, pulling his attention away from Kenzi. She released a relieved breath when his black eyes fell back onto her, but the relief was gone when they began to trace her figure. "Alright, that's enough of that," she said. "You came in here for a reason and I don't think it was to look at me."

He sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Very well," he said. "I feel it's rude of me, as a host, to keep you from our plans."

"Would those plans include, perhaps, a sacrifice?" Kenzi asked, her icy blue eyes locking onto Tamsin's.

"Very intuitive of you. Yes, a sacrifice is on the agenda for tonight. It's rather an exciting event. You two should be honoured to be involved in it."

"Oh, is that what we should be?" Tamsin asked, angrily tugging at her unrelenting binds.

He let out a low, chilling chuckle that sent chills down the two girls' spines. "You should be, but I can see how you wouldn't really want to be involved in it."

"What is _it_ exactly?" Tamsin asked.

"Oh, if I showed all of my cards so soon it would ruin the surprise."

"Well, I hate surprises."

"It doesn't matter what you like, dear."

"Don't call me that."

A hint of anger flashed across his face for the slightest of seconds, quickly returning back to its neutralexpression.

"What about her?" Tamsin asked, nodding towards Kenzi. "What are your plans with her?"

"Oh that, my dear, is also a surprise."

"You know when you said you were going to tell us what your plans were?" Tamsin said. "Yeah, you're not doing that."

"You're right. Forgive me, my dear."

"I told you not to fucking call me that!"

"I'd have to disappoint you again." He smirked. "There are important matters in need of my attention, but the mystery will be revealed in time. I promise."

"Don't you dare fucking leave!" Tamsin screamed after him as he retreated to the door. There was a solid slam as it sealed shut and buried them in darkness once more.

* * *

"Are you sure it's Tamsin's blood?" Trick asked, holding the dart up against a small desk lamp.

"Certain."

Trick took another moment to examine the small object. "Is that all you smelt?"

Dyson shook his head. "It's some sort of sedative I've never smelt before. Whatever it is, it's strong."

"Something strong enough to take down a valkyrie. Whoever's behind this had a plan. This wasn't random."

"You mean... their plan was to take Tamsin and Kenzi?"

"That's how it would appear." Trick sighed.

"This dart isn't much to go on," Dyson said, leaning over Trick's shoulder to take a closer look.

"What about that... symbol thingy?" Bo asked, referring to a small symbol etched onto the side of the dart's barrel.

Trick's eyes widened when he saw the intricate markings. "It can't be..."

"What?" Bo asked, shoving Dyson aside to gaze over her grandfather's shoulder.

"I've seen these markings before," Trick began. "They are said to belong to a mysterious fae cult that was established centuries ago by a kitsune leader."

"_Kitsune?_" Bo repeated in disbelief. "You've gotta be kidding me. What is it with Kenzi and kitsunes?"

"I second that," Dyson added, grimacing slightly at the memory of the kitsune they had faced the week before. "What do you know about this cult, Trick? If we can track them down..."

"That's the thing," the older man sighed. "There isn't much information on them. Until now, I've always believed their existence to be purely a rumor."

"Well, what does this rumor say?" Bo asked.

"Not much. Just that they're large, underground, and planning something big," Trick answered. "Beyond that, I know nothing else."

"Shit. How the hell are we supposed to track down a goddamn elusive cult!?" Bo yelled out in frustration. "All we have to go on is this fucking dart."

"I have a few contacts downtown. They have their ear to the fae underground more than I do (wording?), maybe they'll know something." Trick dropped the dart into a small leather pouch and handed it to Bo.

"Sounds like our best bet," Dyson stated, giving Bo a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "We're going to get them back."

"Oh, I know we will."

* * *

Having been sent to the least civilized part of the city to meet an informant of Trick's, Dyson and Bo pinpointed the location of an alleged former cult member in a seedy underground fae bar in the heart of downtown.

The stale stench of cigarettes and booze overwhelmed them when they stepped through the creaky wooden door. It took a moment for the uncomfortable sensation to fade as their eyes scanned through the haze of cigarette smoke looking for a figure matching the description they had been given.

Bo quickly spotted the scraggly looking man with a scar across his left cheek hiding in the corner booth. She tapped Dyson on the shoulder, pointing his attention to the man, and they both marched over.

He looked up like a startled rat as they both sat down across from him. "Can I help you?" He asked, a sudden angered edge to his voice.

"We're looking for someone known to have been (exiled from) an underground fae cult. You wouldn't happen to know where we could find him, would you?"

"You're asking the wrong guy," the man said, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah, I don't think we are." Just then Bo reached across the table and began to run her fingers down the man's arm. He shuddered a sigh of ecstasy as her charm diffused through him.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

"You're gonna tell us everything you know about that Fae cult," Bo said in a seductive tone, her brown eyes locked onto his.

"I'm afraid I don't know much," he said.

"You must know something." Bo continued caressing his arm.

"We used to gather in this abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city..." the man began.

"Who are they? Who's the leader?"

"I never really saw him, but there were rumors among the members that he started losing it when his daughter decided to run off and make friends. They say she was crazy, but I never had the chance to find out for myself. I heard she went to visit the norn and accidently made an exchange that cost her her glamour powers. Went off the deep end after that."

Bo's eyes widened as the man spoke, the realization forming. "Oh this can't be good," she murmured to Dyson.

"Not at all." Dyson stood, nodding to the man who began to drift off.

"Hey!" Bo snapped. "There's got to be a headquarters, or something? Know where it might be?"

"I've heard of a place by the harbor, but nothing really specific."

"I think we can get schematics of the area back at the station," Dyson said quickly. "It'll help narrow the search."

"Let's go," Bo said, retracting her hand from the man as they began to leave the bar with haste. "We've got to hurry, they may not have long."

* * *

"It's time."

The open door flooded them with a bright light, with Tamsin taking the brunt of the intensity being bound in the center of the room while Kenzi was chained in the corner. The man didn't come alone this time, and behind him a line of hooded figures began filing into the room one by one, spreading out amongst themselves once inside.

If fear had a face, it would be Kenzi's. The small human shrank into the corner, her chains rattling as she moved about glancing from the crowd of unannounced visitors to the valkyrie bound to the slab.

"Kenzi, look at me!" Tamsin called to her, green eyes narrowed and focused. "It's going to be fine! These fuckers are probably part of a Shakespeare theater group or something."

The man who had spoken to them earlier, the one Kenzi assumed to be the leader of all this, grinned with a satisfaction that chilled her. His ugly, yellow teeth bared wider when he reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out something sharp and shiny, the red jewel at its base reflecting brilliantly from the light pouring into the room.

"Fuck, it's a knife!" Kenzi cried.

Tamsin noted the distress in the small human's voice and struggled even more. She tugged, she cursed and she threatened, but the chains wouldn't give. The reality of what was happening began to sink in as the pale faced man approached her, the knife held to his chest like an offering. He turned around to address the room when the last hooded member filed in and the door slammed shut.

"Today's the day," he said, his smile broadening. "Today we can finally begin fulfilling our destiny!"

Murmurs broke out among the crowd, the hooded figures all nodding in agreement. They were quickly silenced by the wave of the leader's bony hand. "We finally have all the pieces of the puzzle and today my daughter shall be resurrected, her essence more powerful than ever before! Inari will return to us with the power and life of a valkyrie!"

Kenzi nearly tripped off of her feet. "What?!"

"This is _not_ happening." Tamsin groaned. "Why the fuck can't I be drunk right now?"

"Bring the human forward!"

Kenzi stared in horror as two hooded figures approached, releasing the chains from her arms and legs and dragging her up the steps towards the center. They held her so tightly there was no room to kick and jab, so she resorted to screaming. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Tamsin struggled again, the sight of the panicking human striking some foreign emotion in her. "You've already got the big, bad valkyrie," Tamsin said. "What do you need her for?"

"You're _both_ needed to complete the ritual," the leader sneered. "Once we transfer your powers over, she will help us to control both the Light and the Dark."

"You're out of your fucking mind," the valkyrie spat.

The leader ignored the remark and flipped open the front cover of a large tome his assistant was holding and began to chant the words written there. Neither Kenzi nor Tamsin could make out the language, but the delirious manner in which he spoke spelled nothing but doom.

Kenzi's arms began to glow, the brightness intensifying as the leader chanted feverishly. "What the hell is happening?!" Kenzi cried out.

The leader walked over, handing the book to his assistant and grabbing both of her wrists, pulling her up as the glow began to spread, spilling over to his hands. As his chant ended with the words 'Inari' Kenzi began to shake violently, the glow from her arms traveling throughout her entire body.

"Kenzi!" Tamsin screamed, yanking her body forward, desperately trying to break free from her chains. "Dammit, fight it, Kenzi!"

The small human screamed out, falling to the ground with her hands clutching at her head. "No, no, no, no!" She cried, pressing her head to the ground. And then she stilled, her breath heavy. "Let me in," she said, her voice dripping in a sinister tone that sent chills down Tamsin's spine.

Her body began to shake again, this time more aggressively, Kenzi's hands pulling at her hair. "No! Get out, get out, get out!" Her screams filled the room as the flickering candles slowly began to go out. And then the stillness returned, her head rising from the ground. "I will have you." She rose from the ground, stumbling about with a short cry here and there.

For a brief moment, it all seemed to be over, the few remaining flames from the candles flickering about and casting a trembling shadow of Kenzi's still form on the grey walls. But her hands flew back to her head one last time, a shrill scream tearing through the large space, "No!" before a final silence settled upon the room.

"C'mon Kenzi! Stop fucking around!" Tamsin yelled.

"Kenzi's not here anymore," the human replied with a chilling smile as her eyes fell to the knife.

* * *

The car screeched to a halt as Bo and Dyson flung open their doors and jumped out, racing towards the building in the distance.

"Are you sure this is the one?" Bo asked.

"It's the only one of these buildings that's been recently renovated in the last couple of months," Dyson replied. "The others are all for sale. It's got to be the one."

"I hope you're right." Bo said, keeping up her pace. They stopped at a metal door, swiftly pulling it open with a heavy tug from Dyson. They rushed into an empty room, the lack of human presence evident by the thick layer of dust settling on the furniture.

"It seems deserted." Dyson surveyed the surroundings.

"But it makes no sense," Bo said with a feeling of unease. "Why renovate the place if there's no one living here?" They searched around, taking in the plain white walls and the half-hearted decor. There were two chairs, a coffee table and a bookshelf in the far wall with only five books resting on the top shelf.

As Dyson walked over to examine them, he stopped suddenly. "I smell something," he called out to Bo who quickly dashed over.

"Is it Kenzi?"

"Yes."

"She's _in_ the bookshelf?" Bo asked, feeling a bit ridiculous.

"Unless it's not really a bookshelf." Dyson gripped the edge of the shelf and pulled it sideways. There was a slight resistance at first, but when the latch caught onto a mechanism, the bookshelf slid on its own to reveal a hidden entrance with wooden stairs leading steeply down into some unknown darkness. "Are you ready for this?" Dyson asked before they descended.

"Like you even have to ask."

* * *

Kenzi-or rather Inari-reached out, taking the knife from the cult leader. For a long moment she just stared at it, a creepy grin on her barely illuminated face, and then she lifted her gaze, locking eyes with Tamsin.

"Oh, fuck."

Inari stalked over in a deliberate pace, savoring the apprehension that was slowly rising in the valkyrie. Tamsin's eyes grew wider as Inari held the knife up to her chest, the tip hovering just above the center, in between her ribs and just below the heart.

"Look, Kenzi, Inari, whoever the fuck you are," Tamsin began with a panic, "If you touch me with that thing, I swear I will-"

"You'll what? Kill me? Kill Kenzi?"

"You bet your ass I will!"

"You're bluffing. Not five minutes ago you were willing to trade places with her."

There was a long pause. "You're right. I'm bluffing." The anger in Tamsin's face faded, replaced with a mixture of fear and sorrow. "But you can still let her go. Do whatever you want with me... just let her go."

"No can do," Inari answered. "That's not how this works." She paused, tightening her grip on the knife's handle. "It's all your fault, you know. All I ever wanted was a friend, but you just had to go ruin that."

"Maybe it's 'cuz you're a crazy bitch."

"Yeah, well, I'm the bitch with the knife." She pressed the tip of the knife against Tamsin's chest, a sinister smile forming on her lips. "This might hurt a bit," she said, "but it'll be over soon."

Inari slammed the knife into Tamsin's chest and the sudden shock of pain consumed the valkyrie's thoughts. Blood seeped from the wound and around the knife, trickling down her white button up shirt and staining it a deep crimson.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, popped this one out faster than expected. You guys all suck. We stabbed Tamsin. No one wanna comment on that? (It's alright, we forgive you.) :P Also, we googled stuff! That was exciting. **

**Props to Charmed, yes the show, for the whole what's his face's knife thing. Yeah. That was cool. Oh! We actually tried to proof read this one. No promises that we did it effectively, but you know... it's the thought that counts, or something.**

**We slaved over this. Like, seriously, there was someone standing behind us with a whip screaming "Valkubus or DIE!" So we won't be happy unless we get reviews. **

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3:**

The stairs led down into a dark, narrow corridor, the concrete walls on both sides emanating a coldness that chilled Bo to the core. She could feel a sense of dread rising in her as they followed the path to a large, heavy door.

Dyson drew his gun, the muzzle loosely pointed down at the floor and a determined look in his eye. He gave Bo, who held a small knife in her hand, one last glance before firmly placing his hand on the door handle. In one swift pull, the door was tossed aside.

When they rushed into the room, they both stopped dead, transfixed by the horrifying sight just ahead. A dozen or so cloaked figures stood against the walls, all staring at the center of the room, where Bo and Dyson saw Kenzi, a twisted grin on her face, gripping the bronze handle of a knife that had been plunged deep into Tamsin's chest.

In unison, the cloaked figures turned their heads towards Bo and Dyson and, noting their unwelcome presence, began to charge at them in a wave. Dyson raised his gun, firing off a single shot before the small metal object was knocked from his hands.

"Stop them!" The pale faced man in the center cried. "We must complete the transfer!"

Bo sank her fist into the first body charging at her, feeling something crack beneath her knuckles, and then dodging to the left, narrowly avoiding a kick to the head. "Kenzi, what are you doing?" She yelled, charging the small human.

"No!" Cried the greasy haired man, strategically placing his own body between Kenzi and Bo.

Bo shoved him impatiently to the side just as Dyson dashed over to pin the man down. "Go! Get Tamsin. I'll take care of him."

Trusting Dyson to handle the situation around them, Bo swiftly moved over to where Kenzi stood, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and tossing her aside and away from the knife. "T-Tamsin..." Bo stammered, her eyes fixed on the knife embedded in the woman's chest.

The valkyrie gazed at her weakly and smiled. "Took you long enough," she coughed.

Bo ripped her gaze away from the dripping blood, turning her attention to the chains that bound the woman's hands and feet. She gripped both hands firmly on the nearest chain and, summoning her strength, began to pull with all the fury and desperation in her. The chain groaned in resistance and then, with a heavy shattering sound, broke apart from the hinges on the slab. The succubus quickly moved onto the remaining three binds, supporting Tamsin's body as each limb dangled free when the chains broke.

The valkyrie collapsed into Bo with a heavy grunt as the last chain fell off. The succubus lowering her down to the ground with ease as Tamsin began to cough violently, the blood dribbling out of her mouth when she tried to force a smile.

Bo couldn't fight the panic building up inside of her, her hands trembling as they hovered above the handle of the knife that rested deeply inside of the blonde's chest. "Oh god, oh god, oh god. H-hang on for me, Tamsin. Okay?"

"Pull it out already," Tamsin said weakly, her eyes slammed shut in preparation for the extra wave of pain soon expected to tear through her body.

"Okay, okay. Just don't pass out on me," Bo said as her hand gripped the handle, bracing herself for the act. She took a heavy breath, stealing one final glance at Tamsin before yanking the knife out in one swift move.

Tamsin let out a loud scream, "Fuck!"

"I'm sorry!" Bo cried, pressing her hands against the wound in a vain attempt to stop the blood from flowing.

Tamsin pressed her head down against the floor, her eyes still shut tightly. "...ouch..." Then she went still, her head lolling to the side.

"T-Tamsin?" When there was no response from the blonde, Bo's heart began pounding rapidly in her chest. "Oh, you're going to hate me for this..."

Bo pressed her lips against the blonde's, tasting the blood still clinging to her mouth as she slowly began to pour her chi into the unconscious woman. She could feel the wound stitching together beneath her hand as the blood ceased its flow and Tamsin's ragged breaths evened out.

After a moment, she pulled away, hoping to be met by the cool green eyes of an enraged valkyrie, but was instead met by a silence and stillness that threw her back into the panic she had been experiencing before. "C'mon Tamsin, wake up!"

Just then, Dyson rushed over, his face slightly bruised but he was otherwise largely unscathed.

"Dyson, she's not waking up!" Bo cried, lightly tapping the valkyrie's face.

"Did you heal her?" He asked, kneeling down beside the two women.

"Yes!"

"We shouldn't stay here long," he said in a serious tone. "They've all scattered. Let's take her back to Lauren."

Bo cast a hesitant glance at the knife, which rested on the ground at her side, her eyes tracing the strange markings along the blade down to the ruby red gem at the base of the handle. She'd seen this knife before. "I..."

"Bo, we have to go! Where's Kenzi?"

At Dyson's reminder, Bo glanced around the room, her emotions so tangled up in Tamsin's injury that she nearly forgot about her best friend. "Sh-she was just here."

The wolf bent down to scoop up the unconscious valkyrie, feeling surprised by how weightless she felt and how weak she looked in his arms. "We'll find Kenzi later," he reassured Bo. "I promise. But right now we need to get Tamsin some help."

With a small, sad nod from Bo, they left, Tamsin in Dyson's arms and the unusual knife in Bo's hands.

* * *

Lauren jerked awake from the incessant pounding downstairs. With a quick glance at her clock and a groan at the '1:00 A.,M." read there, she rolled out of bed and quickly threw on a robe heading for the stairs.

"Dammit, Lauren, open up!" She heard Dyson's voice call, a hint of panic in his tone.

"Dyson?" Still groggy, she threw the door open and was immediately swept out of the way as the wolf charged through, an unconscious Tamsin carried in his arms. Bo trailed closely behind, rushing forward to clear the contents of the island in the kitchen before helping Dyson lay Tamsin down.

"What happened?" Lauren asked, watching the scene before her in bewilderment.

"We're not really sure," Dyson answered. "She was stabbed," he pointed to the thick blood stain on Tamsin's white shirt, "then Bo healed her... but she's not waking up."

"We need your help, Lauren," Bo pleaded. "What's wrong with her?"

"I..." Lauren walked up to where Tamsin laid, her thumb pulling up the valkyrie's eyelids one by one to assess for any severe signs of trauma. "Bo, my kit's upstairs under the bed. Could you run and-"

"Yeah, sure thing." Bo quickly sped up the stairs, vanishing for a few long seconds before returning with Lauren's black medical kit in hand. She placed it on the counter beside Tamsin's head.

Lauren opened the bag, pulling out a number of tools and placing them on a table off to the side. She placed the stethoscope around her neck, adjusted it, and then began to unbutton the top buttons of Tamsin's shirt.

"What are you-"

"I need to check her breathing and heart rate."

She looked up at Dyson who shifted uneasily, knowing that his presence was awkward. Finally he said, "I'll check with Trick to see if we can get any leads on where to find Kenzi," then headed for the door, leaving the women together in a moment of silence.

"Kenzi's missing?" Lauren finally asked, pausing her work on Tamsin to look Bo in the eyes. "How? When?"

"It's a long story, but it ends with Kenzi stabbing Tamsin for some unknown reason and then running off."

Lauren stepped away from Tamsin. "_Kenzi _stabbed her?" She asked. "How do you know it wasn't for good reason? I mean... what if she was trying to protect herself?"

"Lauren!" Bo yelled, trying to mediate the doctor's escalating hysterics. "It wasn't self defense. Kenzi and Tamsin were kidnapped... whoever did it, they've done something to Kenzi. They had to have. And Tamsin..." the words caught in her throat as the images flooded her mind, "she was... it seemed like some sort of ritual. They had her on this stone wall thing, and there were candles and-and weird symbols and cloaked freaks-"

"I get the point, Bo," Lauren said cooly. "I'm just a little concerned, that's all. Kenzi's not here to give us her side of the story."

"I'm not even sure if it's Kenzi anymore..." Bo murmured, her eyes fixed on Tamsin.

"What's that supp-"

"Look, we can talk about this later, okay? We will find Kenzi and we will help her. But right now Tamsin's my main concern."

Lauren eyed her strangely as she placed the stethoscope beneath Tamsin's shirt and began to slide it over her chest,lightly pressing down here and there. The room was awfully silent as she did this, the only sound to be heard was Tamsin's mildly jagged breath bouncing off the walls.

Bo looked on, her eyes moving along Tamsin's body in sync with Lauren's movement. When the doctor stopped abruptly, Bo looked over and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's unusually warm," the human said, setting the back of her hand on Tamsin's forehead.

"That's not... normal, is it?" Bo asked, taking a few steps closer.

"No," Lauren said, "it's not. Can you hand me that thermometer?"

Bo rummaged in the bag and handed the object to Lauren who quickly took it and placed it in Tamsin's mouth. A few moments later, the doctor plucked the thermometer from the valkyrie's mouth and stared in shock at the number displayed.

"Ok, you're scaring me," Bo said uneasily. "What is it now?"

"It's forty."

"Forty? Lauren, what the hell is wrong with her?" Bo asked.

"I-I don't know. Uh, best guess is that she's fighting... something off." The two women were interrupted by a light cough coming from the blonde. Lauren turned back to Tamsin, and then reached over to her array of tools and picked up a syringe. "I might have to run some tests, otherwise we'll just be grasping at straws."

"O-okay," Bo said walking over to the other side of the island to stand beside Tamsin.

Lauren turned the valkyrie's arm slightly to the side searching for a vein. She slid the needle into her arm, drawing out blood in a slow, but steady, manner. With the syringe in hand she walked towards the microscope in the far back of the room, "This shouldn't take long."

Bo nodded in silence and turned her attention back towards the valkyrie. Her hand reached out, almost subconsciously, lightly touching the drying stain of blood on the blonde's shirt. Automatically, her eyes fell to the flash of bare skin underneath the blonde's open shirt, noting the glistening sweat forming on its flushed surface.

Just then Lauren turned around, her usually calm demeanor now betrayed by a hint of shock. "It-it's unbelievable..."

"Lauren?" Bo asked, her hand returning to its place by her side.

"Her cells, they're-they're transforming."

"Transforming?"

"I performed a second test for safe measure, mixing the blood into one of my own serums. It started out blue, but then it began to change yellow."

"And that means what, exactly?"

"Well, I can't be certain, I've never seen it before, but it would appear that her cells are in some sort of transformation stage."

"Transformation? Lauren. What the hell kind of transformation?" Bo asked. The vagueness of the doctor's words sent her thoughts spiraling into all sorts of unpleasant possibilities.

"She's becoming human, Bo."

"Wh-human?"

"I don't know how this is possible, but that's what's happening," Lauren said, walking over to where Tamsin rested.

Bo bent down, sliding the knife out from her boot and placing it down on the counter. "I found this lodged in her chest. You think it could have something to do with that?"

Lauren's eyes widened when she noticed the object lying before her, her heartbeat rising as she took in the familiar bronze handle and the red jeweled base. "Wh-where did you find that?"

"I... just told you," Bo said, pointing at the thick red spot on Tamsin's shirt.

"These people you rescued her from. Who were they?"

"Does that matter?" The succubus asked. "This knife, the stone slab, the creepy ritualistic bull shit... could that be what caused this?"

"I...I'm not entirely sure," Lauren stammered as she took the knife into her own hands, feeling a shudder at the connection to her.

Bo studied Lauren, watching the way her body twitch as she held the knife. "Lauren...I've been meaning to ask you," she began, "I thought it would be better to wait until Dyson left to-well-Lauren, the knife...I've seen it before."

Lauren began to move away, her eyes avoiding contact with Bo entirely, knowing full well what the succubus was about to say. "Bo, I can... I can explain."

"You know that whatever it is, you can talk to me, Lauren," Bo said softly, wanting to reach her hand out to the doctor and comfort her.

Lauren did not move closer. Instead, she gave a cold smile and said, "I didn't anticipate that this would affect Kenzi."

"And what about Tamsin?"

"I didn't know that this would happen."

"Forgive me if that's a bit hard to believe."

"We always seem to have that problem, don't we? Trust." Lauren set the knife down, leaning into the counter.

"Lauren!" Bo said. "They had Kenzi _stab_ Tamsin-" The sudden sound of a plate crashing to the ground behind Bo caused her to jump. "What the hell was that?"

Lauren glanced up. "Cupboard's open. Must've been your yelling."

"Right..." Bo paused, taking a breath to calm herself as she turned back to face Lauren. "They stabbed her, Lauren. Right through the chest."

The doctor's eyes narrowed. "Well, what do you want me to say, Bo?"

"Why? Why are you a part of this? Are they blackmailing you? Are they forcing you?"

"No... No! Bo!" Lauren said, pushing off the counter and turning away. "Dammit. I'm doing this for us!"

"On what planet did you think that this is something that I wanted?" Bo leaned forward, wanting to shake some sense into the doctor.

"If they take the Fae down, I can be free. And you won't have to worry about the fae coming after you anymore."

Bo's eyes widened in anger and hurt. "_Take the Fae down_?" she echoed. "Are you out of your mind? What about Trick? What about Dyson?"

"They're not-"

"They're not what, Lauren? Fae? Aligned? Because they most certainly are. Waging war against the fae means waging war against them!"

Lauren's eyes hardened. "I knew you wouldn't understand."

"You're damn right I don't!" Bo hollered.

"What was I supposed to do, Bo!? The opportunity came and I took it!" Lauren screamed, turning back to face the succubus. "I took it for you, for me, for everyone! It's better this way!"

"Better?" Bo stepped around the island, taking a firm stance in front of Lauren. "You call this better? They're doing fucking sacrifices, turning Kenzi into god-knows-what and you think this is better!?"

"It's all for the greater good, that's what they say, right? The fae will be better off with them as their leaders, I just know it!"

"How!? How do you know it, Lauren!? Please, enlighten me!" Bo was fuming now, her hands clenched into tight fists the desperate need to punch a hole in Lauren's pristine white walls growing inside of her.

"Science, calculations... logic, Bo!"

Bo let out a short laugh. "Logic, is it?"

"Yes, Bo. Logic."

"Did your logic tell you that this would happen? That Kenzi would... Tamsin would-" Bo said quietly.

"I'm not a fortune teller, Bo. I can't see the future."

"Then what good is your damn logic!?"

Lauren took a deep breath. "I think you need to leave," she said in a low voice. "And take her with you, too." She motioned to the valkyrie on her kitchen counter.

Bo began to throw Tamsin's arm around her shoulder. "With _pleasure_," she retorted, carefully dragging Tamsin off the counter, supporting her weight as she pulled her to the door.

Lauren watched as the door slammed shut, sealing her in the silence that followed. A part of her knew that Bo was right. If the plan didn't work, the Fae would come for her. But she convinced herself that it _had_ to work. Otherwise, they would be forever embroiled in this nonsensical feud between the Light and the Dark.

* * *

"Lauren _threw_ you out?" Trick asked in astonishment, gazing at the unconscious valkyrie on his couch.

"She's lost her shit," Bo said, taking a damp rag from Dyson's outstretched hand and gingerly placing it atop the blonde's forehead. She stood back up, turning to face her grandfather and the wolf. "Something about taking down the fae."

Trick eyed Dyson in silence then finally said, "The Ash won't be too happy about this."

"Hell," Bo added, "the Morrigan definitely won't be either."

Dyson crossed both arms across his chest, brows furrowed as he contemplated. "It's not like Lauren to do something like this."

"Trust me," Bo replied, "she tried to be very logical about it."

A small groan and a slight whimper from the blonde on the couch pulled their attention from the conversation. Bo rushed over, bending down by the valkyrie's side. "T-Tamsin?"

The blonde's green eyes fluttered open. "What the fuck happened?"

"Uh-well, you passed out."

"Wasn't I stabbed?" She asked, struggling to sit up.

"Well, how do you feel right now?" Trick asked.

"Like I was fucking _stabbed_," Tamsin's voice dripped with pained annoyance.

Quickly Bo interjected, the earlier conversation she had with Lauren resurfacing, "Lauren said she-" Bo paused, locking eyes with Tamsin. For a moment it seemed as if she was searching for something, but finally she turned her gaze back to Trick. "Lauren said she's becoming human."

"What!?" Tamsin yelled, throwing herself off of the couch. She jumped to her feet, eyes leveling with Bo. "Bitch, you better not be talking about me."

"I'm afraid so," Bo said, reaching out a gentle hand in a vain attempt to calm the blonde. "It's alright, Tamsin. We'll figure this out."

"Because you care so much!" Tamsin ignored Bo's hand and stepped back.

"I do care, Tamsin. We all do. Just let us help you."

"I don't need your pity." She paused, her gaze trailing off as a separate thought consumed her mind. "Why the hell is it so hot in here?"

Bo reached forward, this time with a forcefulness that did not require the blonde's approval. She placed her hand on Tamsin's forearm, feeling the intensity of the heat on her skin nearly flushing onto her own hand. "You're running a fever," Bo said with a hint of panic, bringing her other hand forward to grip the blonde's trembling shoulders. "She's shaking, guys."

"Bo," Trick started, his eyes betraying a hint of fear. "What kind of knife did you say this was?"

"It had a bronze handle," Bo stammered. "With a red jewel at the base. And-um-markings. Markings on the blade. Why? What do you know about it?" She grabbed the blonde's forearm, holding her in place in fear that she might flee.

"It must be Asmodeus' Athame," he said slowly as he pulled out a heavy tome from the shelf behind him and furiously flipped through the pages. Finally, he stopped, his right index finger pointing at a painting of the familiar object as he angled the book towards Bo. "Did it look like this?"

"Yes!"

"This isn't good," the older man murmured. "According to ancient lore, Asmodeus was a great and powerful demon who would drain the souls of humans in hopes of reaching a state of immortality. A group of healers and other magic-wielding members of a large village gathered together and forged this knife, giving it to their most worthy warrior. The warrior was said to have used the knife to slay Asmodeus, freeing the souls that he had taken and releasing them into the ether to be reborn."

"Let me guess," Bo said, shoving Tamsin down onto the couch."This Asmo-whatsit guy was fae."

"Yes. And he, not much unlike a succubus, would feed off of the chi-the life essence-of humans to survive. The knife, in turn, stripped him of his powers and made him mortal-made him human. Following that, there are only bits and pieces about the knife changing hands, fae, human, fae, and then it seems to vanish sometime in the 1400s."

"So how do we get Tamsin her powers back?"

"From what I can tell, the ceremony to strip a fae of their powers involves some sort of tablet written in the language of the ancient ones."

"The stone lab thingy back at the harbour."

"It would appear so. And..." Trick placed his finger on the book. "The blade of the knife must be thrust deeply inside of the fae in question. It seems, given the powers aren't taken during the ceremony, there's only one way to take them... or to give them back."

"Well, what is it?"

"We-" He paused, glancing at Tamsin with a pitying look that nearly made the blonde grimace. "She has to stab herself with it."

Tamsin jumped back up, her green eyes like orbs. "Say _what?!_"

"There's another thing," Trick added. "These symptoms that you're feeling. The fever, tremors... they're indicative of the transition that you're body is undergoing. Once they stop, you will become human... _permanently_. We need to-"

"Woah, woah, woah. Hold on, now. Why the hell do I have to stab myself, exactly?" Tamsin asked, shoving Bo aside to full on face the succubus' grandfather.

"Well, I'm not exactly an expert on this, but if I had to guess, I would say it would have something to do with live blood."

"Live blood? Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. The blood has to be flowing through your veins, naturally, when the knife is drenched in it."

"Fuck me," Tamsin said, pinching the bridge of her nose. "And this permanent thing?" She asked, closing her eyes wearily. "What's that about?"

"That's simple. It's the transformation. Once you've completed it, there's no reversing the process. The transformation makes you invulnerable to the effects of the knife afterwards."

Tamsin collapsed back onto the couch, letting her head fall back as she let out a frustrated groan. "Shit."

"Now," Trick said, quickly turning to Bo, his expression serious as horror washed over the succubus' face, "Bo, where's the knife?"

"I-I left it at Lauren's."

* * *

**Muahahahahahahaha. *cough***


	4. Bloopers Pt 1

**A/N: This to hold you guys off until we get our asses in gear and finish chapter 4. It's going to be a long fucking ride. This is pretty much what we do when we're not actually being productive. If the show was anything like this, we would've been dead a long time ago.**

* * *

**BLOOPERS... kinda, we ad lib off of each other's writing. It's not conducive to actual productivity.**

"No shit Bo. You're a horrible friend. Your girlfriend's a total bitch and you should be doing the valkyrie instead of her. Stop avoiding your destiny, which is to be with Tamsin. Because... reasons.

* * *

Ha, Tamsin will be pisseeeedddd.

I can't wait. :P

Lol, maybe Bo can just kind of strong arm her to get her to calm down. Because she's WEAK.

"Ow-wuh! Stop strong arming me bitch!"! That fucking hurts!"

So...stuck. I wanna get to the good stuff already

Weh. But we still need to shank Tamsin and have Kenzi invaded by Inari and have Bo rescue Tamsin. When are we ending this chapter, again?

We can end it right after Bo and Dyson charge in an see Tamsin shanked

Lol "They ran into the room, and there Tamsin was, shanked."

"Tamsin's shanked!" Bo said

"Kenzi not shanked!" Dyson said.

Bo ran over to the shanked Tamsin and unshanked her.

"I unshanked her. Let's go!"

* * *

"That's how it would appear." Trick sighed. "Bo, we'll get them back."

"Oh, I know we will," she said, slamming the dart onto Trick's desk. "We're going to find Kenzi. And then I'm gonna bang Tamsin."

"I'm cool with that." Dyson nodded. "Can I watch?"

"Which part?"

"...both?"

lol

parts? wth...

Lol. What? No, the parts being saving kenzi and banging Tamsin. Not the parts of banging Tamsin. lol. Perv.

How do you just watch a rescue?

You be Dyson. Clearly.

* * *

Lauren eyed her strangely as she placed the stethoscope beneath Tamsin's shirt and began to **slide it over her chest, **"

Bo looked on, her mouth slightly open, thinking 'God, I wanna bang you right now, Tamsin.'

Then Tamsin woke up, shoved Lauren aside, and jumped Bo.

The end. After the actual banging part.

* * *

"Does that matter?" The succubus asked. "This knife, the stone slab, the creepy ritualistic bull shit... could that be what caused this?" She was mad, bro.

"I'm so sorry I gave them the knife that shanked your future lover."

"Yeah, you better be, bitch. I should cut you for this."

"I will strike you down with science."

"I will strike you down with my fist, fool!"

lol dude.

Bo sounds like Mr. T now.

That's what I was going for. :P

* * *

She'd be such an awkward mom.

"WTF is this?" "It's a diaper, Tamsin."

"WTF am i supposed to do with this shit?"

"Tamsin! Stop cussing around the fucking baby!"

LOL

"Tamsin, don't you dare put vodka into that baby bottle!"

"I'm building her a tolerance."

"She's only one month old!"

"Best to start early!"

bloopers, now.

lol alright.

* * *

"You know that whatever it is, you can talk to me, Lauren," Bo said softly, wanting to reach her hand out to the doctor...and strangle her.

* * *

"Lauren," Bo said, "they had Kenzi _stab_ Tamsin. Right through the fucking chest!"

"Well...at least she's not dead."

"Yeah, but now when i fuck her I have to be careful! She's fucking human!"

"_I'm_ human!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh bitch, you did not just say that."

* * *

"Tamsin you're becoming human." "Fuck that shit" *runs out* End scene?

Lol, does she 'run out'? Maybe she wakes up, Trick checks her symptoms, and tells her that the knife and everything caused the transformation... and that unless they get the knife and shank Tamsin before the symptoms cease, she'll be human permanently.

Do the symptoms get worse?

Sure why not. Cuz we're evil.

*Drinking vodka**hand begins to shake**vodka drops onto ground* "Fuck!"

*bends down to pick up glass, coughs uncontrollably*gets lightheaded, falls on her ass* "Dammit, Bo!" *gets feverish and starts taking her clothes off* Bo: O.O

Lol, this will be awesome. *suddenly gets cold, cuddles up to Bo.*

Bo: :D

The possibilities. They're endless.

Muahahahahahahaha.

* * *

"No. The blood has to be flowing through your veins, naturally, when the knife is drenched in your blood."

"Fuck me."

Bo raises a hand. "I will!"

Sorry, had to add that.

* * *

she could go back to the Dal for a bit and come back to Tamsin totally hammered, and feverish, and coughing, and shaking. It'll be beautiful.

Oooh. I like it.

I kinda feel like she'd just pass out after a while, though. lol. "You know what I think about you-woah, shit." *collapses*

"You better not be pulling this shit just to get me to kiss you."

*Kiss*

*Tamsin wakes up* "What the hell!? Dude! Stop trying to make out with me when I'm un-fucking-conscious!"

"You didn't really give me much of a choice!"

"I can handle my fucking self!"

"You. Were. Unconscious!"

"Well, sometimes I like it that way!"

"...I don't need this." *Gets up, walks away* *Stops, comes back, takes alcohol away from Tamsin.* *Walks away again.*

"Give me back my vodka, bitch!"

"It's mine!"

"Oh... right. Fuck you!"

"Maybe later. Not in the mood right now."

"You're always in the mood for this." *Motions to herself*

"Fuck. You're right." *Commences with the banging of Tamsin*

The end. The art of seduction. Tamsin style.

* * *

"Good, good..." Bo glanced over at Tamsin, watching her curse in frustration as she set her glass down for a second time, her green eyes boring holes in the icy liquid. With a tentative hand, Bo reached over, laying it lightly on the valkyrie's shoulder and steadying her, if only temporarily, as she said, "You'll be okay."

"Fuck you."

Moment was ruined.

:D That's what I was going for.

Congrats.

Wooh! Do I get a cookie?

You can have a stale cookie.

Well fuck you, too.

Maybe later.

I totally knew you were going to say that. Those exact words were in my mind as you typed them. Uff. I've been talking to you too much. :P

Get out of my head bitch. lol

You get out of mine.

We're too alike. This is fucked up.

We like the same games, watch the same shows, and come up with the same pervy retorts. Clearly you internet stalked me before you contacted me. Clearly.

Uh huh.

That's the only possible explanation.

Yup keep telling yourself that.

I'm unique DAMMIT!

Yes you are a very special snowflake.

:D Does that make you the older, melted version of me?

Of course not. I'm just a bigger snowflake

Snowflakes don't get bigger with age, sweety.

Who said it had anything to do with age

Lol, we're not men. Size is not comparable. Well, nvm. We have boobs.

* * *

The blonde paused for a minute, letting Bo's hand linger longer than necessary. "Yeah, yeah..."

Bo couldn't control herself any longer. She threw the valkyrie onto the counter and banged her right then and there, Dyson reluctantly being ushered out of the room by Trick as Bo ripped Tamsins shirt off. The end. The end? Hell no. The banging continues all through the night.

And then Tamsin passes out, wakes up again and they go at it again. And again. And again. And again. And... you get it.

The end.

Then a baby pops out.

That just kills the mood. Way to go, you ended the endless fucking.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I would like to state that the delay in this chapter is due to two things: my teensy social life and eternal's inability to use her laptop like a functioning member of this modern society. The end. - Screw you. My laptop was DOA, bitch. - Maybe later. Also, I do believe I said "The end," which is indicative of _the _end. (I say this with love.) -The end your face. Also, there were too many pencils to sharpen at work. - Lol, I'm sorry.

**The actual A/N: **We wrote more stuff, guise! This one was particularly difficult because we hadn't actually planned this far...Yes, we killed several docs (google docs) with our randomness. The back and forth insults were practically endless (you'd love to see those, wouldn't you?), but we pulled through...again because...VALKUBUS OR DIE.

So, enjoy or whatever. We like reviews. - No, we _want _reviews. - _Need_. Baiiii.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

"I have to go back and get it," Bo said, urgency in her tone. She could feel the panic and guilt rising in her like a heavy weight set upon her chest. She had had the key to saving Tamsin from a rather unfortunate fate in her grasp, and she let it go in the heat of a moment. It enraged her. She had to get it back.

Dyson walked over to where Tamsin sat, handing her a cool glass of water with a sympathetic glance."Bo, Lauren's clearly not in her right mind right now, I doubt she'd just hand it back to you," he said, reluctantly pulling his attention away from the flushed valkyrie.

"Yeah, well, I have to try."

"What about Kenzi?" Trick asked. "We have to find her."

"We don't know what kind of trouble she could be in," Dyson added.

The group's attention was suddenly drawn away from the conversation at the sound of Tamsin's glass crashing to the ground, shards of jagged glass mixing with icy water that flowed freely along the wooden floor.

"And I was gonna drink that," Tamsin murmured, staring down at the mess that rested at her feet.

"Tamsin?" Bo asked, kneeling down beside the blonde.

The valkyrie shook her head, glancing from the glass to the three faces peering down at her. "That wasn't me," she said, holding her hands out for the group to see. "See? Minimal shaking." She glanced back down at the glass, the group's eyes trailing after her gaze.

"So, what?" Bo asked. "It just slipped?"

"I-I guess so."

There was a long pause before anyone spoke again, but finally, after what could've easily been a minute, Dyson broke the silence. "A-alright, then..."He said, diving back into the conversation they had been engaged in prior to Tamsin's outburst. "How do you plan to find Kenzi, Bo?" He asked.

"Kenzi?" Tamsin rose from her seat, her memories of the small human flooding back to her. "You mean you guys... of course you don't, why would you?"

"What is it?" Trick asked, his curiosity piqued.

"When we were taken by those cult guys, the leader, who is a creepy ass dude by the way, just so happened to be a certain Kitsune's father. Not only that, but he did some fucking creepy shit to Kenzi and-well-by the time he was done, Kenzi wasn't Kenzi anymore."

"Who was she?" Bo asked, a deep worry in her tone.

"Inari."

Bo growled at the name like it was an allergic reaction. "That bitch again?"

"Yep," Tamsin confirmed. "Except this time, she's _in_ her - not pretending to be her like last time."

"So what are our plans for now?" Dyson asked as the seriousness of the situation exacerbated with the latest information from Tamsin's revelation.

"I'm going back to Lauren's for the knife," Bo said firmly. "Can you take Tamsin back to my place? I think she needs to rest."

"I do not need a goddamn babysitter!" Tamsin objected. Bo looked at the valkyrie's trembling hands as she proceeded to pour herself a new glass of water and lift it to her mouth. The act looked every bit as difficult as her hands shook.

Trick surveyed her in silence for a moment before saying, "Your symptoms are getting worse."

Tamsin slammed the glass down, glaring. "No shit, Sherlock."

Dyson nodded to Bo. "I'll take care of her," he said, eyeing the blonde's unsteady hands.

"Jesus," Tamsin murmured, "I'm not fucking dying."

Ignoring Tamsin's comment, Bo continued on as she addressed Dyson. " Just... take her to my place, get her comfortable-"

"Not a fucking child," Tamsin muttered in the background.

"And after she's settled, think you could work on some way to track Kenz-I mean Inari- down?"

"I'll stop by the station and see if I can find any word on unusual happenings around town."

"Good, good..." Bo glanced over at Tamsin, watching her curse in frustration as she set her glass down for a second time, her green eyes boring holes in the icy liquid. With a tentative hand, Bo reached over, laying it lightly on the valkyrie's shoulder and steadying her, if only temporarily, as she said, "You'll be okay."

The blonde paused for a minute, letting Bo's hand linger longer than necessary. "Yeah, yeah..."

"We'll fix you up, good as new-"

"With a nice little hole in my stomach to boot."

"Yeah, well..."

"Whatever," Tamsin said, slowly rising out of her seat. She stumbled a bit before planting her feet firmly on the ground, two hands on the desk to support herself.

Bo looked on then with a sigh, turned towards the door and began to leave, giving Dyson one last instruction. "Look after her, ok?"

Dyson gave her a sincere smile, the weight of the situation suddenly pressing down on his shoulders. "Will do."

"Will fucking do, my ass," Tamsin murmured, pulling at the neck of her shirt as another wave of heat passed through her.

Dyson watched, ignoring Tamsin's side comment, as Bo exited the room before turning to face the valkyrie. "Ready to go, Partner?"

"If I say 'no' will it make any difference?"

Dyson smiled, happy to see the blonde's humorous personality still intact. "Not a one."

"Well, shit." She pushed off of the desk, quickly grabbing onto Dyson's shoulder as she became suddenly dizzy.

"You good?"

"Yep," she said, shaking her head to clear the exhaustion that was beginning to catch up to her.

"Come on," Dyson said, guiding Tamsin over to the door. "I'll check back with you later, Trick," he added.

Trick nodded. "I'll work on finding a way to get Inari out of Kenzi."

"Keep me posted!" Dyson called, hurrying to catch up with Tamsin who had taken it upon herself to stumble up the few steps leading into the emptied bar. She didn't stop when he slipped a firm arm around her shoulders, choosing to push forward with the hope that he'd let her be. Of course, not at all to her surprise, he refused to let go, his strong arms pulling her along to the exit.

They made their way slowly to the car with each step becoming a struggle for the valkyrie, who began to lean into Dyson for support towards the end of the stretch. Dyson opened the door on the passenger side and gently lowered the blonde in before he rounded to the other side, dropping in, starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot all in a matter of seconds.

After a few long moments of silence, the car driving along the deserted midnight streets, Dyson glanced over at his partner, taking note of her laboured breath and furrowed brow. "You alright there?" He asked, reaching out a hand and resting it on the valkyrie's forearm, feeling the burning skin beneath his palm. "Jesus, Tamsin," he said, pulling his hand away.

"Too hot for you to handle?"

Dyson smiled, appreciating the continued persistence of the blonde's humor. When he saw her briefly close her eyes and sag back into the seat, he asked in a worried voice,"How are you holding up?"

"I feel like shit right now," she muttered, forcing her eyes back open.

Dyson glanced ahead to watch the road. "We will fix this, you know."

"So you all keep saying." She lifted a hand, feebly rubbing away at the sweat on her brow with the back of her hand.

"When Bo sets her sights on something, she'll go through hell to get it done."

"She barely knows me," Tamsin stated.

"You helped Kenzi. That's enough for her."

"No one would risk their life to return a stupid favor like that."

"We would," he replied, reaching his hand out again to give her shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It's like you all have a death wish, or something."

"No, we look out for our own."

Tamsin froze, Dyson's words stirring something in her mind. "Since when," she began, attempting to regain control of her thoughts, "does that include me?"

Dyson threw her a sideways glance, smiling again. "I guess you haven't been listening."

Tamsin fell silent, straightening her body against the seat, the words striking deeper than she wanted to admit.

"We'll see this through, Tamsin," Dyson reassured her again.

The valkyrie simply nodded in response, her mind beginning to grow more and more distant with each word the wolf uttered.

"Afterwards, once all of this sorted out, we should all go out for drinks, make your initiation into the gang official."

Tamsin's mind was too clouded to fully register Dyson's words. Her eyelids felt heavy as she fought her losing battle against the exhaustion that had been nipping at her since she'd awoken in the Dal. Finally, the wolf's voice fading away into some far off place in the back of her mind, her eyes closed and she sank into the darkness.

"Tamsin?"

* * *

Lauren stood by the railing beneath the overpass, feeling the heavy weight of the knife tucked away in her coat pocket. The footsteps behind her gave her a slight jump, though she struggled to hide it, her hand quickly moving to secure the knife in her pocket.

She turned around to the slithery voice crawling on her skin. "Doctor Lewis, it's so nice-"

"I've got the knife."

"Like I knew you would." The chalky figure smiled at her.

"They brought her to my place, Assiran," Lauren said, feeling unnerved. "You never said anything about using it on her. That was careless of you."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Assiran asked, his thin smile widening.

Lauren paused, thinking about Kenzi. "I-I didn't think you would strike so close to home..."

"The valkyrie destroyed my family-"

"Not the valkyrie. Do what you will with her. The human."

"Ah, yes. Your lover's pet."

"She won't stop until you're dead."

Assiran thought about this for a brief second, then laughed the idea away. "She won't get the chance. We're already so close."

"Others have bet against her in the past. They've all lost."

"You dare compare me to the Ash? To the Morrigan?" He asked, leaning forward, his cool breath pressing against Lauren's face, the harsh smell invading her senses.

"That's what I'm betting against," Lauren replied, keeping her voice calm. "Finish it. Quickly." She pulled the knife out of her pocket, holding it out for the man to take. "About the human-"

"She is lost," he said, taking the knife from the human doctor.

Lauren paused, a hint of regret stabbing at her for the briefest of moments. "Of course. There was bound to be casualties. I just... no, I trust it will be worth it."

"It will be." He tucked the knife away safely in his robe, looking at her fiercely.

"I just need to be sure that when this is over, I-all of us-will be free of the fae. No more midnight attacks, no more chains, no more bondage-"

"Yes. You will no longer be a slave to the fae."

"Good, good.

* * *

Bo slammed the door to her Camaro and charged towards Lauren's apartment. When she stood before the door, she took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts before she continued. With knuckles raised, she gave a few light raps, and when there was no response, began to pound harder.

"Lauren?" Bo called. "Lauren, open up!"

She stood knocking and calling for what seemed like an eternity, the skin of her knuckles going raw before she decided to take a gamble and step back, throwing her entire weight against the door. The lock snapped as she nearly fell through the doorway, her eyes quickly scanning the room before zeroing in on the kitchen counter where she had last seen the knife. It was gone. And so was Lauren.

"Shit," Bo muttered. She turned to leave, her heart racing as the heavy, unsettling feeling of disappointment nipped at her. "Lauren, what the hell are you thinking?"

Her attention was pulled away by a loud crash, followed by another, and another, two shattered plates and a broken lamp blanketing the floor. "What the-" The front door slammed shut, cutting Bo off as she watched in confused horror at the room self-destructing before her. "Seriously, what is up with this place?"

As she ran for the door, the instinct to flee building, the wooden object swung open again, revealing a crowd of robed figures pouring into the room. "Shit, shit, shit."

Bo quickly dodged a fist sailing towards her, ducking down as she threw an uppercut into the attacker's chin. He stumbled backwards, dazed, as she dashed forward swinging a leg out across the next man's temple, knocking him unconscious.

She charged at her next target, roughly slamming him against the wall as she poured her mouth over his and began to pull out the blue thread-like essence, savoring every delicious wisp of chi funneling into her body. Bo threw the fully drained man to the side, moving on to the next approaching figure. Side stepping his first blow, she quickly dropped him with a well placed elbow to the brow, spinning around to face the remaining cloaked thugs.

"Shit," she muttered, backing away towards the sink, her hands reaching out blindly to grab hold of anything within the vicinity. Just when she thought there was nothing, she heard the sound of metal scraping against the surface of the counter, suddenly aware of the handle of something heavy just within reach.

Gripping the handle, Bo swung the object squarely in the face of her next attacker, pausing slightly in surprise at the pan in her hands. Having surveyed the room earlier, she wasn't aware a pan had been out in the open. In fact, she was certain Lauren never actually had the time to use her cookware.

Pushing the thought aside, Bo ducked beneath an oncoming blow to her head, slamming the edge of the pan center on her opponent's knee cap, dropping him to the ground with a loud cry of pain. Taking the opportunity, she slipped through the small hoard of the next wave of attackers and ran for the door, slamming it behind her before she sprinted to her car.

She could feel the heavy footsteps chasing after her as she approached the vehicle, tossing the pan aside to leap through the open window and into the driver's seat. Peeling down the street, a deep rage built inside of her, the feeling only momentarily subsiding as her concern for Tamsin's safety took over, her fear that they would target the valkyrie in her absence beginning to rise to the surface.

* * *

"Tamsin?!" Bo called, charging into the front room. "Tams-" She stopped and paused at the sight of valkyrie's long, lean figure resting on the couch, her blonde head peaking out from beneath the heavy blanket draped over her, perspiration dotting her forehead.

Bo tiptoed silently over, leaning against the back of the couch to peer down at the blonde, frowning at how she trembled in her sleep...how vulnerable she looked. The valkyrie's flushed skin made Bo feel all the more helpless, recalling how she'd come back empty-handed from Lauren's apartment.

_Lauren_. The thought of the doctor made Bo's heart clench tightly, the feeling of betrayal so poignant that she'd rather choose to forget it than attempt to retrace Lauren's crazy logic. The trust was gone, and Bo was unsure if there was anyway to come back from this. The consequences of Lauren's actions had already spread to those that Bo had cared deeply for, and the only way for this to end was to destroy the cult, get Kenzi back and-well-stab Tamsin.

Bo glanced at the blonde again as she began to stir, a groan escaping from her lips as her eyes snapped open. She paused for a moment, her eyes adjusting to the dim lamp light surrounding her, before rising from her position and throwing back the blanket.

"How long was I out?" Tamsin asked, blinking the sleep from her eyes.

"Not sure," Bo replied. "I just got back from Lauren's."

At this, the valkyrie threw her full attention to Bo. "The knife?" Her green eyes fixed on the brunette, a hint of desperation in them.

"Gone," Bo said simply, bracing herself for the blonde's reaction.

"Fuck!" Tamsin jumped up from the couch and began to pace around, running her hand through her hair in agitation.

Bo walked around the couch, unsure of how to calm the blonde as she tried to step in the way of her path. "Look, you should lie back down."

"I'm fine!" Tamsin yelled, moving past the succubus. "I can handle my fucking self."

"So you keep saying," Bo said, annoyed by the valkyrie's stubbornness.

"Whatever, succubus. I'm not keen on being the next member of your fucking harem."

The lights around them flickered on and off for a few seconds, the action ceasing soon thereafter. For a moment the blonde and the brunette just stared at each other before Bo recalled the path the conversation had been heading.

"I didn't-" She began to say.

Suddenly the door flew open as the doorway flooded with the same cloaked figures who had attacked Bo earlier. Bo's face dropped in shock as Tamsin abruptly ceased her pacing and glanced over warily. "What the fuck are these creeps doing here?!" The blonde exclaimed, inching closer towards the succubus.

"I-they must have followed me here," Bo stated in disbelief.

"You think!?Nobody ever taught you to circle the neighborhood two times?"

"Well, I was worried about..." Bo considered continuing the sentence, but was almost relieved she didn't have to when she was suddenly charged by one of the cloaked men, two large knives gripped in his skeletal hands. She took a few steps back, using the new distance to gather her thoughts.

"What was that?" Tamsin asked, urging Bo to finish her sentence as she stumbled back from a similar attack to her left.

"Nothing, nothing. Why don't you lie low-"

"I don't think so. You get the right, I'll take the left."

"Uh-I don't think you should-"

"Bitch, I can handle these ass wipes. They've got it coming to them." Tamsin finished her sentence with a solid fist to the dead center of her attacker's face, sending the figure crashing into the wall behind him.

"Well, okay then." Bo ducked beneath a right hook, rolling to the left and swiping at the figure's feet, a grin appearing on her face as he fell to the ground with a heavy crash. She rose in one swift movement, mechanically slamming a fist into an oncoming attacker's gut as she did so.

The succubus glanced over as Tamsin kneed an attacker in the face, finishing it off with a swift kick into his chest. In one fluid motion, she spun around, sinking a fist into the next figure's solar plexus, dropping low and slamming both feet into his calves, causing him to topple face first into the coffee table.

Quickly, Bo threw her attention back to the oncoming wave of opponents, their hands all identically occupied by large silver blades. She took a step back, loading all of her weight into one heavy blow, driving her fist forward and into the closest attacker's face, throwing him across the room and into the back wall. The next attacker came rushing at her, but lost his footing, his path blocked by the neck of a fallen lamp. He fell crashing into the ground at Bo's feet.

Tamsin shifted her focus to the next attacker on her left, but paused slightly in confused awe when a plate from out of nowhere flew straight into his face. The slight distraction left her defenses open when a hook from the attacker to her right sailed across her cheek, the force sending her stumbling backwards, making her unable to dodge the brutal slash of the next attacker's blade. It came cleaving down through the air, sharp metal making contact with vulnerable flesh, tearing open the surface as warm blood came gushing out. Tamsin's arms immediately flew to the wound, pressing at it to hold back the blood flow as she grimaced and backed away unsteadily.

Bo spun around, hearing the sudden halt of violence to her left, her eyes immediately falling to Tamsin being backed into the far wall. "Shit. Tamsin!" She threw out a quick right hook, knocking the next attacker to the ground, before sprinting over to Tamsin, slamming her heel into the back of the knee of the figure closing in on the valkyrie.

Tamsin looked up at Bo, her face deathly pale. "Well, this is embarrassing," she panted, glancing down at the blood drenching her shirt and hands.

Bo flashed her a light hearted smile as she spun around, facing the three conscious cloaked assailants that remained, the brown of her eyes washing away in the luminous light blue of her succubus raging through. She reached out a quick hand, gripping the closest cloaked figure by the neck and pulling him close, her eyes never leaving the remaining two. A moment later, her grip tightening around her prey's neck, she began to pull the stream of blue essence from his body. The man shuddered and quickly went still as Bo tossed him aside, turning her gaze to the other two, a light smirk playing on her lips. "Who's next?"

The two cloaked figures glanced at each other, then at the bodies littering the floor, then at Bo, fear reflected in their eyes. Without wasting another second, they both turned on their heels and rushed out of the room, leaving behind their co-attackers as they vanished beyond the doorway.

Tamsin coughed and sputtered behind her, causing Bo to momentarily drop the satisfied smirk on her lips as she rushed back to the valkyrie now lying on the floor. "Well, I'm lying down now," the blonde said in a strained voice. "Your fault, entirely."

Bo crouched down closely to the blonde, placing her own hands over the ghastly wound to produce more pressure. "Let's get you cleaned up," she said as her lips hovered over the valkyrie's.

"No, dammit. Keep your chi to yourself," Tamsin retorted, her hands pressed against the brunette's chest to hold her back and her eyelids slowly drooping.

"Come on, Tamsin. You don't need this on top of your symptoms..."

Tamsin chuckled but the pain stopped her abruptly. "I don't need _you_ on top of my symptoms."

Bo leaned back, the words angering her. "Fine! Bleed out for all I care." Suddenly, the valkyrie's head tilted slowly to the side, her eyelids falling shut indefinitely. "Tamsin?" She asked, placing her hand on the side of the Valkyrie's face and raising her head. "C'mon, babe. Wake up."

There was no response as Tamsin's arm flopped down to her side and her breathing slowed, throwing Bo into a panic. Frantically, she grasped the blonde's face with both hands almost wanting to shake her back into consciousness. "Don't you dare do this again! Wake up, dammit!"


	6. Bloopers Pt 2

**A/N: As you can tell, we're not getting anything done. **

* * *

She stood, knocking and calling for what seemed like an eternity, the skin of her knuckles going raw before she decided to take a gamble and step back, throwing her entire weight against the door. The lock snapped as she nearly fell through the doorway, her eyes quickly scanning the room before zeroing in on the kitchen counter where she had last seen the knife. It was gone. And so was Lauren.

"Shit," Bo muttered.

Just then, evil cult ninjas appeared out of nowhere and tried to shank her with shanking knives. She dodged and beat the shit out of them, then ran to go fuck Tamsin.

**A/N: *Clearly we like the word 'shank.' It's a fun word.***

* * *

"Shit," Bo muttered. She turned to leave, her heart racing as the unsettling feeling of disappointment nipped at her. "Bitch just cock-blocked me and Tamsin! She will pay for this."

*A wild Tamsin appears* *Bo uses bang, it is highly effective.*

* * *

She could feel the heavy footsteps chasing after her as she approached the vehicle, tossing the pan aside to leap through the open window and into the driver's seat. Peeling down the street, the only thought in her mind was "I need to bang Tamsin and bang her hard."

* * *

Bo walked around the couch, unsure of how to calm the blonde as she something. "Look, you should lie back down."

"I'm fine!" Tamsin yelled. "I can handle my fucking self."

"So you keep saying."

"Fuck I'm cold now. Hug me."

"Sure thing. Forget the cult ninjas."

"Shut up and let's bang."

"I thought you'd never ask." *grin* *commences banging*

* * *

I wrote words. Your turn. *And she leaves*

**Fangirloutlet passing the time:**

**lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalala *takes a breath* lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala *Gasps for air* lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala lalalalalalalalalalalalala *On the ground. Need. Oxygen.* lalalalalalala *coughs. sputters. dies.***

* * *

Lol. Did she ever change? That shirt must be a mess.

She will after this.

:) Will Bo change her?

Yesh. :D

"WTF am I wearing?"

"Heh. Your shirt was kind of a mess-"

"Maybe I liked it that way!"

"Well you're welcome, bitch."

"Don't undress me again without my permission, bitch."

"Well, do I have your permission right now?"

"Do you want it?"

"Yes."

"Sure."

*bangity bang*

lol we've got a problem. It's cool.

It always ends in the same way, but it's the journey that counts. :P

* * *

Note: Edited for [intense feelings of frustration]

She'll use Tamsin now.

Lol. She needs to. She was with her for a whole year, how nothing solid happened, I don't know. They clearly want each other.

Yes they [lovingly do]. If the stupid writers [brownie] it up, I will cut a [lovely random person]. Haha

You know they will. They might play with a tiny Tamsin/Bo relationship, but the writers all are doccubus shippers. It's stupid.

Ugh, Doccubus can go crawl into a [pleasant] hole and [cease to exist ever-so-kindly].

Volcano.

Better.

:) You're welcome.

Or maybe the [loving] sun.

See, but doccubus consists of Bo AND Lauren. We want Bo. Not Lauren.

Doc then. The ship name sounds like a brand of sneakers.

It kinda does.

How unsexy. Valkubus on the other hand...VALKUBUS. Fuck yeah.

Lol. They belong together. Tamsin's sacrificed so much more than Lauren has. And more

than Dyson has, and he got his sacrifice back.

Right?! Tamsin practically sacrificed Acacia, lol.

Acacia, herself, her truck, etc. YEP.

Yes, Bo her fucking truck. You better bang that girl or you're buying her a new one.

That was her home. She needs a new home now, Bo.

Maybe in your bed. I'm sure she isn't picky.

* * *

Write. Moar.

Oh, Oh! Can Tamsin say something like "I think maybe I should lie down, _now."_

Snarky?

lol. Ha. "See, _now_ would be a good time for me to lie down."

"Well, I'm lying down now. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes."

*bangs*

lol YUSSSS.

* * *

I was never fully on the train, mostly because [ ]...yeah.

Lol. I feel bad for Zoie Palmer, she's cool, but we hate her character so much. I don't want her to be out of a job, but I could really use for Lauren to go and die or something. But dying would give her more screen time with Bo, who would cry and shit.

I don't want her to die, just slowly fade out. Like, "Have you seen Lauren?" "I think she moved to Afghanistan." The end.

Ha. Hahahaha. That's nice. That should happen.

* * *

There was no response as Tamsin's arm flopped down to her side and her breathing slowed, throwing Bo into a panic. Frantically, she grasped the blonde's face with both hands almost wanting to shake her back into consciousness. "Don't you dare do this again! Wake up, babe. I'm ready for sex now."

The valkyrie's eyes snapped open. They banged. The end.

* * *

The succubus made her way along the length of the cut with the cloth, her free hand lightly feeling Tamsin up, running it over her sexy abs

lol. Just tracin' hearts and stuff.

* * *

How we so graciously and kindly say 'bai' to each other when we're tired:

F: **lol. K then. Night.**

E: **Night, bitch.**

F: **Whore.**

E: **Loser.**

F: **Ass hole.**

E: **Bitchface.**

F: **You already said bitch. That's just... no.**

E: **Fine.**

F: **Ha! I win! **

* * *

Oh that's right. "Ever switch a liver for liver?" lol

Lol. Yep.

Lauren probably trafficks organs on the black market.

* * *

**Laptops and Alcohol**

Because you abuse it too much.

Your face. Ha! I can type again!

Whoo. Bring out the champagne.

Weh. Can't drink champagne.

I had wine coolers when I was 8. You suck.

I'm sorry, I obey the laws. So weh.

For the record, I thought the wine coolers were juice.

lol How does a child even do that?

There was a party. Bottles were placed in a tub of ice. "Ooh strawberry!"

And when the flavour obviously wasn't juicy?

I got red and passed out.

Heheheh. Heh. Heh.

* * *

Tamsin coughed. Then again. And again. And again. She was sick yo.

You disgust me. :P

You totally wanted to do that.

* * *

O...kay.

It. Makes. Sense. And I didn't know what else to do.

If you say so.

Fine. Change it then. Kill the adorable valkubusness.

Dude, I wasn't complaining.

*eyes words suspiciously*

*hits you in the head with a pan* **A/N: (F) Do note that (E) started this.**

*gets back up and punches you in the jaw*

*slams my leg into your kneecaps*

*curses aloud, shoves you back, gathers self, runs and tackles*

*rolls to the side. watches as you slam face into wall*

Damn you. *spins around holding nose, grabs pan you dropped and chucks it at you. Watches as it hits you in the boob*

-_- *tosses pan back into your face*

*dodges. Throws another punch, makes contact with your nose.*

*brings my palm up to your nose and knees you in the crotch*

We fight in such a vulgar way. Ouch. *Drops to the ground. Grabs your ankle and pulls your leg out, watches as you fall*

*picks self up. throws Lauren at you*

Oh, shit. *Pulls out random concealed knife, shanks Lauren, shoves her off of self*

*throws Tamsin your way. gets you distracted and knocks you out*

...that's just unfortunate. I don't know why I didn't lead with something like that. Bravo.

I win! This is going in bloopers btw.

Lol, this time. And I figured.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: This brief delay was brought to you by E's horrible studying habits and subsequent midterm, our collective disgust of Copdoc invading the Tamsin tag on Tumblr, our ramblings and bitching of said invasion and...well, someone couldn't figure out how to use tumblr. Hint, it's the one of us who didn't actually post anything. **

**But Casey and Amanda! Wooh! And a nice bit of Valkubus. 'Cuz who doesn't like Valkubus? **

**Whatever. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. They made us laugh and stuff. Now it's got us wondering what our ship name will be. :p**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

Bo gingerly set the blonde down onto the bed, forcing her panic aside as she dashed into the bathroom to dig for the first aid kit that she was sure she had stashed somewhere. "'Keep your chi to yourself' she says-dammit, where is the damn first aid kit!?" She spun around, her eyes zeroing in on the armoire that stood beside her bed. Quickly closing the space between her and the large mass of furniture, she swung the doors open and dropped to her knees to search the bottom. "It's gotta be in here-ah!" She pulled out the dusty kit, buried underneath the layers of clothing and junk that she never bothered to organize. In a flurry, she stumbled to the bed, the kit in her hands as she laid it down by the valkyrie's side, forcing it open to survey the contents inside.

Her blood stained hands hovered over the items in the box, stopping in place as the small white bottle came into sight. "Shit!" she exclaimed again, forgetting another important detail as she ran back into the bathroom, returning with a clean towel. "God, I'm gonna kill her for this." She swiftly removed the lid from the bottle and poured a small amount of the liquid contents onto the towel, carefully pulling the blonde's shirt up before she gingerly began dabbing the drenched cloth around the gruesome wound.

The succubus made her way along the length of the cut with the cloth, her free hand lightly pressing down on Tamsin's shoulder, the valkyrie letting out a slight moan as she twitched in pain from the harsh antiseptic solution that burned against the raw, bleeding gash.

Bo grimaced at the blonde's pain, hurriedly completing the crude task and placing the bloody towel off to the side as she moved back to the first aid kit. "Gauze, gauze, gauze..." she murmured to herself, scanning the box for the wrap. Her face lit up when she found the object tucked in the far corner of the kit, and she quickly secured it in her hands. She took a moment to curse to herself, and then to Tamsin, carefully sliding her arm underneath the blonde's shoulders and sitting her up. She slowly pushed the valkyrie back, propping her up against the bed frame and releasing her with a huff. "Damn her," she said, turning her focus back to the gauze. With the object firmly in her hands, she began to unwrap the small wound up cloth, grabbing the end of the strip and placing it over Tamsin's wound before wrapping it around her entire abdomen.

Once she finished, she sat back on her heels, examining her work from a slight distance. At first she was thoroughly satisfied, praising herself for a job well done, that is until her eyes fell on the bloodied and torn cloth that was once a white button up shirt. Bo frowned. "Well, that just won't do..."

* * *

Icy blue eyes stared ahead, their angry gaze locked onto the tall brunette and the short redhead walking side by side as they climbed the steps to the door of the Gamma Xi sorority house. A twisted grin spread across her lips as Inari trailed after them, her boots hitting the pavement angrily as all the dark emotions and thoughts soared through her. She wanted them dead, and decided that they would be...soon.

That desire pushed her to the front door, an obstacle she tried to kick down but failed, the pain shooting up her weak legs as she was reminded of her current physical state, cursing the human body she had been trapped in.

There was a clamor behind the door, a short argument before it swung open and the tall bitch Casey stared at her, one eyebrow raised in disgust. "Ew. Who the hell are you?"

Inari's smile grew, her eyes widening as excitement gripped at her. "What, Casey? Don't remember me?"

"Um. No?" The brunette said, trying to move past the small human frame. "Are you gonna move or are you gonna stand there and be creepy all day?"

Inari gripped the brunette's arm tightly as she tried to slip past, pushing her back into the doorway and into the house. "Now, now, now, Casey." The human scolded, slamming the door shut as she passed over the threshold, "What's the hurry? We should catch up, don't you think?"

Casey ripped her hand away from the human, keeping her distance as she called into the back of the house. "Amanda! Who the fuck is this creepy thing?"

"What? What creepy thing?" Came her response, the sound of heels against hard wood filling the house. The short red head came into sight, rounding the corner with a sandwich in hand. "What the hell is that?"

"Oh my god," Casey cried. "I just asked you the same thing!" She rushed to the redhead's side and together they both cast their glance on Inari, their faces scrunching up in confusion.

"Well, now that you're both together-where's Lola?" Inari asked, lowering herself down to slide a small concealed blade out from her boot.

"Lola? Lola's gone," Amanda answered, pulling Casey closer.

"Like really gone," Casey added.

"Gone where?"

The two kitsunes spoke in unison. "Gone to America."

"Dammit," Inari muttered in frustration. Then, looking back to the two frightened kitsunes huddling together, the smile crept back on her lips. "I guess you two will have to do."

The girls glanced around, suddenly realizing that skipping class likely hadn't been a good idea, noting their surroundings, void of any presence that might come to their rescue. "Will have to do for what?" Casey asked, giving in to the situation at hand.

"Patience, Casey. Patience," the human said, inching closer with the blade in her hand.

Amanda fixed her eyes on the knife as she spoke with a shaky voice. "If you're Sean's crazy ex-girlfriend, I swear to God I didn't know about it until after we slept together."

Suddenly, Casey gave her a rough shove. "You slept with Sean? Bitch!"

"He dumped you like a whole week ago!" Amanda shot back, taking a sudden step away from the brunette.

"Oh my god, I so hate you right now," Casey replied, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Inari watched the ridiculous exchange, feeling ignored once more, igniting a rage in her that tore from her lungs in a primal scream. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" She lunged at the two kitsunes, raising the knife high as they snapped their attention back to her, split off in opposite directions and shrieked. "Why won't anyone talk to me!?" Inari cried, running off down the hall the brunette had traveled, the knife still held above her head.

"Casey!" Amanda's voice sailed across the room.

"Amanda!" The other girl called back from somewhere in the house, leaving Inari annoyed and confused as she turned her head back and forth between the two voices. She let out a frustrated cry, throwing the knife in the general direction of Amanda's voice, thoroughly upset to see it slam into a wall instead. And then, without warning, the voices were behind her.

"She's just a human," Casey stated.

"But who is she?" Amanda asked.

Inari spun around, letting out another angry scream. "I'm Inari! In-ar-i!" She replied hysterically. "Inari's coming for you, bitches!"

Amanda took hold of Casey's arm, pulling the brunette back. "Oh, shit."

"Inari?" Casey asked, her eyes locked on the human form that stood before her.

"Remember me now, friends?"

The two kitsunes looked at each other again, eyes communicating silently before quickly taking off towards the door and splitting again.

"Come back!" Inari yelled, starting to chase after them. A few long minutes later after coming up empty on the revenge front, the human stopped her chasing, standing in a huff by the front door. Her eyes darted around, voices and sounds of footsteps drawing her attention from one side of the house to the other. She was ready to give up, settling on the thought of perhaps returning tomorrow to terrorize them again before her eyes fell to the coffee table that sat to her right, a number of burnt out cigarette butts scattered around a rather large box of matches. Suddenly old urges were shoved to the surface and she knew that the time to enact her revenge was then.

* * *

Bo frowned as she spread the peanut butter across the two pieces of burnt toast laying on the dish. With another dab of jelly, she slapped the pieces together, pausing and examining her masterpiece, deciding that it was edible. Gripping the edges of the dish, she crossed the living room, making her way to the stairs before a loud scream from upstairs stirred her into a panic, causing her to drop the plate, the fragments littering the ground by her feet. She sprinted up the stairs, crossing the bathroom in a few short seconds and skidding to a stop in the bedroom, glancing around for any unwelcome assailants. Instead she was met with Tamsin, hands gripping her stomach and a fiery, but pained, look in her eyes.

"Tamsin, what the hell!?" Bo asked, approaching the bed cautiously.

"Don't 'what the hell' me! What the fuck did you do to me?" Tamsin yelled, slowly rising into a sitting position. "I told you not to touch me!"

"No, you told me to keep my chi to myself, and I did. I painstakingly patched you up. See?" Bo said, nodding to the bloodied towel on the bedside table.

Tamsin glanced down at the shirt on her torso, her face wrinkling in disgust as she asked, "And what the fuck am I wearing?"

"A t-shirt. I thought it'd be better than the bloody rag you were wearing earlier."

"It says 'Female Body Inspector'!" The blonde exclaimed. "Is this your idea of a joke?!"

"I don't exactly have a ton of t-shirts, bitch! It was a gift."

Tamsin shoved the blanket aside. "Really!?" She yelled. "The pants, too!?"

Bo moved closer, placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders, fighting against the valkyrie's struggling form. "Dammit, Tamsin! Stop being so stubborn!"

"Ugh!" Tamsin let out a frustrated groan, finally ceasing her feeble struggle against the succubus' easily stronger grip. Her right hand went back to grip the stinging gash that was now bleeding again into her bandages.

"See?" Bo said, noting Tamsin's expression shift to one of pain, gently pushing the blonde back down against the bed in response. "Just calm the hell down and take a breath."

Tamsin reluctantly complied, letting her head fall onto the pillow, the wooden ceiling coming into sight. Her hand still rested on her stomach, gripping at the reddening cloth that wrapped around her stomach. Bo's eyes fell to Tamsin's wound, sighing as she reached down and pulled Tamsin's shirt up. "I wish you would just let me heal you," she said, glancing down at the spots of red that lined the white gauze.

The blonde let out a short laugh. "No thanks, I'm good."

"It'd be a hell of a lot easier on both of-"

Tamsin locked eyes with Bo. "I said no." Bo fell silent, resigned, letting the moment trail into silence before Tamsin decided to change the subject. "Any news about Kenzi?"

"No," the succubus sighed, pulling Tamsin's shirt back down. "Dyson's doing his cop thing."

"Detective."

"What?"

"He's doing his detective thing."

"Whatever. Same difference."

Tamsin smiled, turning her head to face Bo. "So we can't find Kenzi, can't find the knife. We're just making loads of progress, aren't we?"

"It's slow going, but things will pick up. I know it."

"One of those 'in your bones' feelings again?" Tamsin asked, coughing slightly.

"Well, I wasn't wrong that time, was I?"

Tamsin shrugged. "That wasn't the same."

"I was certain then and I'm certain now."

"That just instills me with confidence," the blonde replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "If all else fails, you'll have another human in your collection."

"Yeah," Bo agreed. "A bitchy one."

A series of coughs suddenly seized Tamsin, the valkyrie holding closely to her wound as the violent fit consumed her, her stomach tightening in pain with each cough. She felt a hand on her shoulder as the coughs ceased, her body beginning to relax, and she opened her eyes to meet Bo's concerned gaze as the succubus held out a glass of water. A light smile began to play on Bo's lips, a sudden thought being pushed to the forefront of her mind. "I guess we'll have two bitchy humans on our side, then."

Tamsin, propping herself up on her elbows, reached out a shaky hand, her fingers just barely grazing the edge of the glass before the object, liquid and all, plummeted to the ground, shattering upon contact with the wooden surface. The two girls stared at the spot the glass had been a moment before, and then lifted their gazes so that they were eye to eye. "Shit," Bo said, pushing Tamsin back down.

The blonde let out another loud and frustrated groan, bringing her hands up to rest her palms on her aching temples.

"Your head hurt?" Bo asked, kicking the glass shards off to the side with her boot.

Tamsin closed her eyes against the pain, nodding slowly. "This whole damn transformation thing is kind of a bitch."

Bo frowned, reaching forward and placing her hand on the blonde's forehead. She could feel Tamsin's body tense beneath her touch, the woman's brow furrowing in a cross between anger and confusion. A few seconds later, Bo removed her hand. "And you've still got a fever," she sighed. "Though, your physical health aside, I guess that's a good thing. But all of these symptoms have me worried."

"Aw," Tamsin said, a cocky smile playing on her lips, "You're worried about me?"

"Why does that surprise you so much?"

Tamsin fell silent, her eyes softening before she looked away again. Bo kept her gaze on the blonde, her hand reaching out, almost subconsciously, to clasp Tamsin's hand lying by the edge of the bed.

"You're so guarded..."

Tamsin smiled sadly, her face still turned away from the succubus.

"You know," Bo said, her thumb lightly caressing the blonde's hand, "you don't have to be. Not with me."

"Well, that'd be easier if you got me drunk," Tamsin said, the smile still playing on her lips. "Which shouldn't be too hard now." She felt a hand lightly grip her jaw, turning her head, forcing her to gaze deeply into Bo's gentle eyes.

"Don't do that," Bo said simply.

"Don't do what?" Tamsin asked, her brow furrowing slightly. She could feel the moment heating up and it kind of scared her...but despite the fear that began to build up inside of her, she couldn't find it in herself to look away. Tamsin swallowed, feeling the dryness in her throat as Bo began to lean in closer.

"Don't play this off like it's nothing." Her lips hovered just above the Tamsin's, the valkyrie's warm breath pressing against her skin. What was she doing? She continued to close the space between her lips and the blonde's, inching closer, her hands now pressed down on either side of the blonde's shoulders against the bed.

The beating in Tamsin's chest intensified as Bo drew closer, her breathing coming in short rasps just before their lips touched until the succubus' gradual momentum was suddenly interrupted with a muffled ringing sound projecting from her chest.

"Shit," Bo groaned, pushing away from the bed as she slipped the phone out from her bra, desperately wanting to curse at the distraction but pushing the desire aside when she saw Dyson's name, a hint of hope rising within her. "Did you find anything?"

"Not much, I'm afraid. There's only been one strange report for the day," Dyson said. "Sorority house at the local college burned down this morning."

Bo paused, her mind quickly making the connection. "That's her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied firmly. "That's Inari."

* * *

**Heheheheheheh. -F**


	8. Bloopers Pt 3

**A/N: We have problems. -F**

* * *

"Don't play this off like it's nothing." Her lips hovered just above the Tamsin's, the valkyrie's warm breath pressing against her skin. What was she doing? Sexing it up. That's what she was doing.

"I'm playing hard to get, bitch. It's about time you figured it out. I was ready to smack you with my truck."

"I suck at reading people. Not my fault."

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"Rawr."

"Grr."

**F: **Now we're just getting kinky up in this house.

**E: **You're ruining the moment.

**F: **You're the one who wrote "rawr."

**E: **I know. I'm saying you're ruining the moment by complaining. Just go with it, bitch.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to note that this little distraction took like 20 minutes. -F**

**A/N: You give me too much credit. :P -E**

**A/N: No, I give you too little. It was like 25 minutes. -F **

**A/N: Mission accomplished. -E**

**A/N: Lol. -F**

The beating in Tamsin's chest intensified as Bo drew closer, her breathing coming in short rasps just before their lips touched. The succubus' gradual momentum was suddenly interrupted when a **loud ringing noise came from her bra. FIXSH. I shower. Then you post. **

**E: **Meh.

**F:** :) Bbs

**E: **What happens if I just keep it like that and post it anyway? Ha. Ha. Ha.

**F:** I'll shank you. Fix it.

**E: **3000 miles away.

**F: **That's my line, bitch.

**E: **Too bad. I stole it.

**F: **Goddammit. Fix it! And be a dear and proofread, too.

**E: **I will not. Maybe half.

**F: **Whore.

**E: **Asshole.

**F: **Dipshit.

**E: **Retard.

**F: **Bastard.

**E: **Bitch.

**F: **Jackwagon, courtesy of my mother.

**E: **Dickwad.

**F: **Douche.

**E: **ugh. Go take a shower already.

**F: **Lol. I win!

**E: **-_-

**F: **Rawr.

**E: **Grr.

**F: **Meow.

**E: **Woof.

**F: **Hiss.

**E: **Caw.

**F: **Scream bloody murder. That's the sound dears make.

**E: **Deers?

**F: **My bad**. **

**E: **Baah.

**F: **Tweet.

**E: **Hoot.

**F: **Moo...Alright, alright. Shower.

**E: **About time.

**F: **Lol. You're so distracting.

**E: **:P

**F: **:D Bbs.

* * *

**A/N: Discussing our obsession with Valkubus and who is, theoretically, worse for it. *cough* Fangirl *cough* -E**

**F: **I test everything. Most things. A lot of things. I have a problem, I've told you.

**E:** You might be worse than me. Just slightly.

**F:** I didn't make videos.

**E:** Oh shut up.

**F:** AND I'm not helplessly trying to juggle four fics at once.

**E:** Technically, you still wrote more than me.

**F:** I started earlier!

**E:** Your point being?

**F:** Had you not been interrupted by se moi, you'd be pretty far along in your fics. And you slowed me down.

**E:** I doubt it. You're just feeding my frenzy.

**F: **Sure. That's what I'm doing. Again, who is it that read my entire fic in one go? It wasn't me.

**E: **Psh. I read like 5 fics back to back. It was a long day.

**F: **Lol. Even worse. Case and point.

**E: **I was a passive shipper.

**F: **Until...Cuz so was I, until valkubus. Then I threw myself off the cliff.

**E:** You're still falling I'm sure.

**F: **No, I think I've solidly landed at the bottom of the shipping well. My bottom, that is. Thanks.

**E: **Ha.

**F:** Where is this conversation going? Lol.

**E:** I don't know. How did it even start?

**F:** You told me I had it worse than you. Which is an entirely plausible concept, but still.

**E:** Entirely plausible. Ok. I win.

**F:** Lol. Fine. I think YOU'RE still falling.

**E: **Probably. I think it's when I go splat that the feeling is over. This is the longest I've ever been obsessed with anything.

**F:** Lol. Okay, then I'm still falling too.

**A/N: No. I'm pretty sure she's got it worse. -F**

* * *

**A/N: Our action-filled 'bai's':**

**F:** It's not like I run around screaming my love for myself to the world.

**E:** You should totally do it though. And film it.

**F:** Lol. I should, but I'm not going to. AND THIS IS WHAT I MEAN BY DISTRACTING! Stahp.

**E:** *distracts*

**F:** *Kicks you in the gut*

**E:** *catches your leg just in time and punches you in the boob*

**F:** Damn you. The boob is totally my thing. *Grabs your fist just in time and uses your forward momentum to throw you to the ground. Kicks you out of room. Slams door in your face. Screams "I'm going to sleep!" Through door.*

**E: ***drops a piano on you* the end.

**F:** That is illogical.

**E: **I don't give a shit.

**F:** Ugh. Bai.

**E:** baii

**F:** lol Go to sleep.

**E: **Fine.

**F:** :D

* * *

**A/N: We were kind of PMing in each other's names. Why? Because we're ass holes.**

**F: **Heheheheheheheh. Heheheh. Trolling so hard.

**E: **rofl.

**F: **Did you see it?

**E: **See what?

**F: **Ahem. Nevermind. *cough*

**E: **WHAT?!

**F: **Just go check the convo.

**E: **…...GRRR

**F: **Rawr.

**E: ***bites your face off*

**F: **So very aggressive.

**E: **You make it worse.

**F: **:DYou love it.

**E: **Lol. Hahahaha.

**F: **Bitch.

**E: **HAHAHA.

**F: **ok we good now?

**E: **Yes. *ahem*

**F: ***Adjust skirt. Fixes hair.*

**E: ***walks nonchalantly*

**F: **Now we just sound like we had office sex.

**E: **You said it. Not me.

**F: **You were thinking it.

**E: **I was not.

**A/N: She totally was. -F**

**A/N: She totally was not. -E**

**A/N: Bitch, you totally were. -F**

**A/N: Bitch, I will cut you. -E**

**A/N: You got a magic shanking knife? Cuz I'm still 3000 miles away. -F**

**A/N: I will SPAM you with COPDOC -E**

**A/N: *Shudders* You were still totally thinking it. -F**

**A/N: You're the one adjusting the skirt. -E**

**A/N: :D -F**

* * *

**F: **Having fun?

**E: **Tons.

**F: **:)

**E: **I thought you were adding stuff. Why the hell am I doing all of it?

**F: **I'm playing the last of us online. That's why.

**E: **Aren't you sick of dying already?

**F: **I'm getting better. Shut up.

**E: **Boom! Headshot. You're dead.

**F: **Jack ass.

**E: **Hmph.

* * *

"Ladies!" Trick interrupted, quickly stepping up to the two arguing women. He cast a quick glance around the room, eyeing his curious patrons frustratedly before turning his attention back to the squabbling lovebirds who clearly wanted to sex each other.

* * *

Bo looked to Tamsin, who shook her head furiously in response. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck and pushed her forward. "C'mon, babe. You don't have it in you to fight me."

Lol.

"I still have it in me to sex you."

"For how long?"

"As long as you'd like."

"Let's do it!"

*Runs ahead of Trick, slams door shut, locks it.*

3 hours later...

"Tamsin, let's go back to the shack."

"I can't move."

"Oh, shit."

* * *

**F: **Has he said she has to do the shanking yet?

**E: **Yeah?

**F: **I mean, she personally. She knows she has to be shanked...

**E: **Yeah he did. You wrote it.

**F: **I don't believe you. Lol.

**E: **OMG. Hang on.

"We-" He paused, glancing at Tamsin with a pitying look that nearly made the blonde grimace. "**She has to stab herself with it."**

**F: **Lol. Okay. I believe you now.

**E: **Your confidence was astounding.

**F: **Damn straight it was.

* * *

**F: **Meanwhile on the East Coast, it's raining.

**E: **Aww I want the rain. It's gonna be triple digits here this weekend.

**F: **Ha.

**E: **Cry.

**F: **It's loud. And wet. And there's so much of it.

**E: **You can keep your thunder though.

**F: **It's a packaged deal, babe.

**E: **No! I don't want it!

**F: **Oh, look. Sun.

Lol. Why not? I love thunder.

**E: **They're scary.

**F: **...Aw. Thunder scares you? You're like my puppy.

**E: **Thanks. That's like the best thing someone's said about me.

**F: **She whines and huddles next to me. You're totally a scaredy cat.

**E: **What? How?

**F: **Scared of thunder.

**E: **Look at that. That shit doesn't scare you? (Referring to gif of lightning)

**F: **Haha, hell no. I love it. I would go outside and just sit there if someone would let me. Of course, no one does. Weh. C'mon, that's beautiful science at work.

**A/N: Freaking scared of thunder..it's so pretty. -F**

* * *

**E: **I think I'm gonna fall asleep. Help.

**F: ***SLAP* Stay with me, soldier!

**E: ***drowsy*

**F: ***Splashes water on your face*

**E: ***washes self off and goes back to sleep*

**F: ***Punches you in the boob*

**E: **Now, that's just cruel.

**F: **You were falling asleep!

**E: **That's...ok I see your point.


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: We suck. We really do. It took us 15 minutes to write a sentence. **

**-No, it took **_**her**_ **15 minutes to write a sentence. -F**

**-Lies. -E**

**-Truth. This chick could not get a sentence out. -F**

**Okay, okay. So, Eternal sucks (no, I don't), but we wrote words together. Hopefully the next few chapters will flow a bit more quickly. Anyways. We like reviews and stuff. They fill us with the happy. **

**Enjoy!**

**Whatever Ms. "I went to the beach. Oooh food, food, food!." -E**

**That's rich coming from Ms. "This chapter is sooooo hard to write. Omg. Words. Weh." -F**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6:**

Trick glanced up as the thick wooden door to the Dal swung open, voices projecting loudly from outside before the two struggling bodies had even crossed the threshold.

"Tamsin! Would you stop fighting?" He heard Bo snap as the brunette came rushing through the entrance, dragging behind her a very reluctant Tamsin.

"This is bullshit!" The blonde exclaimed, trying to free herself from Bo's vise-like grip. "Dammit, you're lucky I'm not at full power here, or you'd be unconscious on the other side of the room."

"Yeah, well, you're not. Which is the reason why you're here in the first place!"

"Ladies!" Trick interrupted, quickly stepping up to the two arguing women. He cast a quick glance around the room, eyeing his curious patrons frustratedly before turning his attention back to the heated event unraveling before him. "Why don't we take this downstairs?"

Bo looked to Tamsin, who shook her head furiously in response. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed the blonde by the back of the neck and pushed her forward. "C'mon, babe. You don't have it in you to fight me."

Tamsin stumbled through the doorway, cursing as Bo closed the space behind her, leaving her no room to maneuver her way out. "Dammit, Succubus," she said, reluctantly keeping step with the brunette. "I told you I don't need a fucking babysitter!"

Bo let out a short laugh, sarcasm dripping from her tone as she spoke. "Right. Because you're in tip top fighting shape. I won't come home to you skewered or skinned alive."

Tamsin let out a huff, her expression clearly showing her frustration with her current predicament. "Do you have to be so rough about it?"

"You weren't exactly eager to come. In fact, you refused to get out of bed."

"You couldn't at least let me change first?" Tamsin said crossing her arms over the embarrassing slogan of the T-shirt she had been forced to wear.

"No. We're on a schedule here." Bo tugged Tamsin down the stairs, dragging her through the doorway and into the small study beneath the bar. "Lay down," she commanded, lightly pushing the valkyrie over to the couch.

Tamsin let out a groan but complied as she fell onto the large piece of furniture, throwing her full weight into it frustratedly. "Once I get my powers back..."

"Oh, shut up," Bo said, turning to Trick as she pressed the blonde's head down against the cushioned surface. "Think you can watch over her?"

"Of course," her grandfather said. "As long as she doesn't cause any trouble."

"Don't worry." Bo glanced over at Tamsin, just barely catching the end of her dramatic eye roll. "Other than her mouth, she's harmless."

"Fuck you."

Bo's lips curled into a smile. "See what I mean?"

"I do," Trick replied. "And her condition?"

"I've been better," Tamsin answered dryly. "I'll be even better when we find the knife and I get to shank myself again."

"Oh, trust me, a lot of us would like to do it for you," Bo jabbed.

"Dammit, really!?" Tamsin yelled. "Kick me while I'm down, why don't you?"

Bo let out a light chuckle. "Right, right. Sorry."

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Well, it's not everyday I get to throw you around."

The valkyrie sulked angrily while Bo turned her attention back to Trick, her expression turning serious. "I think we might have a lead on Kenzi."

"Good, good..." Trick murmured, twisting around and approaching his desk. He lifted a small, aged piece of paper, holding it up for his granddaughter to see. "This is the description of a procedure to remove an unwanted fae spirit from a human body."

"Wow, it happens that often?" Bo asked, gently taking the paper into her hands. It looked as if it had been torn from a book, the edges ripped and jagged, a few symbols lost in the damage.

"Often enough. It was common practice a couple of centuries ago."

"And... this will bring Kenzi back, right?"

"Yes, but you need to hurry," Trick said grimly. "If Kenzi's consciousness isn't returned to her body in time, she'll be lost forever."

"There's a goddamn time limit on everything, isn't there?" Bo asked angrily, handing the paper back to her grandfather.

"Well, nothing can last forever, Bo."

"Yeah, I'm getting that." She glanced over at the valkyrie who seemed to be nervously staring up at the ceiling. "Keep her safe, will you?"

"I won't let anything happen to her," her grandfather replied. "Now go and get Kenzi back."

"Will do." Bo gave Trick a firm nod and, stealing one last glance at Tamsin, she proceeded back up the steps and vanished through the door and into the bar.

* * *

Bo shoved her way through the crowd of news crews, quickly stepping over the police lineas Dyson gave her a wave, summoning her towards the pile of smoking ash and burnt planks of wood that had been the home of Gamma Xi.

"Where is she?" Bo asked when she caught up with Dyson.

Dyson nodded over to a small group of girls, all of them piled around each other and talking amongst themselves. "Two witnesses said a girl matching Kenzi's description threatened them with a knife in the house, and then-" He gestured towards the pile of rubble before them.

"Witnesses?"

As if on cue, two curiously jumpy college coeds shuffled towards them, Bo instantly recognizing their faces as they waved and bounced upon seeing her. "You're Tam Tam's friend!" The tall brunette exclaimed.

"The pasty succubus," the shorter redhead added. The two girls stopped before Bo and Dyson, eyeing the wolf up and down with enthused smiles on their faces. "Are you the lead singer from Coldplay ?"

Casey's smile broadened. "Can I have him?"

Amanda shoved Casey away, taking a firm stance in front of Dyson. "He's mine!"

"Bitch, you already had Sean!" Casey punched back.

"Casey! Amanda!" Entangled in their aggression, the two girls turned their heads towards Bo, glaring at her. "Focus. Please!"

They broke away, giggling at the annoyed succubus as she waited for them to calm down. "What happened?" Bo asked once the giggles had subsided.

"Some pasty goth human went cray-psycho on us."

"Chased us with her knife."

"Said she wanted revenge. That her name was..."

"What?!" Bo asked.

"Inari." They spoke in unison, a hint of fear evident in their cracking voices.

After watching the exchange, silence settling on the three women, Dyson asked, "Do you know where she went?"

"Well, when we were escaping the fire-" Casey began.

"We saw her run towards the campus hospital," Amanda finished, pointing her finger towards the building in the distance.

Bo glanced at Dyson, a questioning look on her face. "Why would she go to the hospital?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"Thank you, girls," Bo said curtly as she and Dyson turned to leave.

"Tell Tam Tam we miss her!" Casey giggled after them.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll love to hear that," Bo murmured to Dyson. He let out a small chuckle in response, keeping pace with Bo as they raced towards the towering hospital building to the east of the campus.

* * *

For what seemed like hours, the dizziness had kept Tamsin half awake and restless on the couch, gazing up at the dark wooden ceiling in a feeble attempt to entertain herself.

"Tired?" Trick asked as he descended the steps carrying a tray steadily in his hands.

"Bored." Tamsin continued to stare at the ceiling, listening to the elderly fae as he set the tray down on a nearby table.

Trick smiled. "Well, your boredom aside, how are you feeling?"

"Dizzy, feverish, hungry, thirsty. _Weak_."

"Well, I can help with a few of those."

"Really?" Tamsin tore her attention away from the wooden paneled ceiling, glancing over at the barkeep as he approached her holding a small cup. "What's that?"

"A special blend of tea. It should help with the thirst and the dizziness."

"Wouldn't happen to have any vodka in it, would it?"

Trick let out a light laugh. "I'm afraid not."

Unconvinced, Tamsin slowly sat up, snatching the cup from the elder fae's outstretched hand and gazing at the liquid before she brought it to her lips. It was a peculiar taste, light and minty, as it flowed down her throat, but it was the aftertaste that caught her. Tamsin licked her lips as the flavor settled into her taste buds, the powerful taste suddenly becoming a surge that made her eyes widen. "Dude, what's in this?"

"A couple of homegrown herbs. Nothing special."

"Nothing special my ass. Don't bullshit me, old man." Tamsin said, taking another large sip of the warm drink, reveling in the soothing taste. She leaned back against the couch, smiling as she continued to take occasional sips.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"You let me drink all that vodka and you never introduced me to this?"

"This is of the top-shelf variety. Something I hope Kenzi never gets her hands on."

The glass suddenly slipped from Tamsin's grasp, clattering to the ground noisily, broken glass gliding across the smooth wooden surface of the floor. "Why the hell does this keep happening!?"

Trick looked from the shattered remains of the cup back to the valkyrie. "What do you mean?"

"This! The goddamn flying of cups into floors every time I try to fucking drink it!" She threw her head back against the couch, groaning aloud in frustration.

"Every time you try and take a drink?" Trick asked, suddenly curious.

"Every time I try to take a drink, and when I got cut, a fucking plate came flying out of nowhere!" Tamsin explained, waving her arms in irritation.

Trick contemplated in silence when the valkyrie's hands suddenly flew to her head, moaning as pain seized her. "Shit," she cried, her hands trembling again. "I thought you said that tea was gonna help?"

"Your symptoms are a result of the transformation. There's nothing that it can do to reverse that."

She clutched at her hair, the pain in her head building. "How much longer do I have to deal with this?" The valkyrie asked, her voice quivering as she closed her eyes against the pain.

"I'm not quite sure. From what I've read, the symptoms will reach a climax, and then they'll begin to fade. Once they've ceased entirely-"

"I'll be human."

Trick nodded, pouring his tea into another cup, quietly wondering to himself at what point the valkyrie's symptoms would peak and how much time would remain following that.

* * *

Bo and Dyson dashed straight through the automatic sliding doors of the hospital, stopping at the reception desk as Dyson held up a picture to the woman operating the phones. "Have you seen this girl passing through here?" Dyson asked hurriedly, holding up his badge as he continued. "She'd be in a hurry."

"About ten minutes ago, I think I saw her heading to the west wing."

The wolf looked over to Bo who gave a small nod, thanking the receptionist and swiftly moving down the hallway to her left. They rushed down the corridor, pushing past the wandering bodies of guests and nurses, glancing in every direction for a sign of Kenzi.

"Excuse me." A nurse stepped in the way of them. "Can I help you?"

Dyson brought out the picture again, holding it at eye level. "We're looking for this girl," he said, nodding down to the badge that rested on his belt. "Have you seen her?"

"Um, yes officer-"

"Detective."

"D-detective. I saw her running towards the pharmacy not too long ago." She pointed down one of the corridors. "That way."

"The pharmacy?" Bo asked. "Why would she be going to the pharmacy?"

"She seemed hurt," the nurse answered.

Without bothering for further details, they continued their sprint down the long hallways, following the signs as they directed them towards the pharmacy. Bo pushed open the door once they had reached their destination, a chime announcing their entrance as she and Dyson scanned the long aisles of cough syrup, Tylenol, and other medications.

The wolf took a heavy sniff of the air, taking steady strides in the direction of a familiar smell as it led him to the back corner. "She's still here," he stated in a low voice as he nodded to Bo to round the aisle.

Before the brunette pressed any further, a large glass bottle of medication was flung at her by some unseen force, narrowly missing her head as she dodged to the side. Suddenly, more objects were hurled at her in a torrential fury, rapidly firing towards the wolf and the succubus respectively. They pushed through the madness as the contents of the pharmacy continued to steadily unload on them. Peering ahead, Bo saw a dark figure dashing across the back aisle, heavy boots smacking against the floor noisily in the haste.

"Inari!" Bo yelled as she chased after the small human form fleeing for the exit. Noticing the pursuit, Dyson broke into a sprint to cut Inari off, but to no avail. She slipped through the exit and darted down the left hallway with Bo hot on her heel.

The succubus rounded the corner sharply, sidestepping a small crowd of guests as she pushed forward, tearing down the corridor and closing in on the small human, watching her stumble and slam into a medical cart, crashing to the ground with a loud screeching cry of frustration. "I swear to god, if you hurt that body..." Bo said, narrowing in on the cornered human.

"Or what, bitch?" Inari sneered as she pulled out a knife that had been concealed in her boot and picked herself up off the ground. "I'm already dead."

"Clearly the definition of 'dead' was lost in translation with you," Bo replied, her eyes fixed on the knife in Inari's hand. "And when I get my best friend back, I'm gonna make sure you stay dead."

Growling in fury, Inari lunged forward, slashing the knife at Bo who dodged to the side, catching the human's wrist and twisting it just enough to make her yelp in pain and drop the weapon from her grip. The human fell to the ground with a hysterical cry of both anger and pain that echoed throughout the narrow hallway.

"Nice try, bitch." Bo dragged Inari to her feet, gripping both of the human's small wrists tightly as she tugged her over to where Dyson stood, a somewhat shocked expression on his face at the limited length of the confrontation.

"That was quick," he stated, slipping a pair of cuffs out from his pants pocket and snapping them over Inari's small wrists. The human struggled feebly, giving up moments later with heavy frustrated scream that sent the nearby spectators scrambling away from the scene.

"Yeah, well, we're on a schedule here." They practically lifted the human off the ground as they carried her hurriedly out of the crowded hospital building and over to Bo's Camaro.

"Then I guess we should hurry."

* * *

Tamsin wrapped the blanket tighter around her shoulders, feeling a shiver tremble throughout her body. Coupled with the exhaustion and headaches, she weakly reached for the cup of tea on the table nearby, fighting against the fatigue that tore through her muscles.

"How much worse is this shit supposed to get?" She asked, the irritation evident behind her shaky voice.

Trick sighed, watching the valkyrie's ineffective attempt to reach for the tea as he walked over to assist. "From what I've read, the symptoms persist for, at most, three days," he explained, placing the tea in her hands. "But that's only a rough timetable. There are too many factors to take into account."

"What kind of factors?" Tamsin asked, shivering through her words as she shakily lifted the cup up to her lips.

"It can depend on your willpower, what kind of fae you are," Trick stated, taking a seat at the blonde's side on the couch. "It probably won't be very comfortable."

"Like I'm so very comfortable now..." Tamsin coughed, handing the cup back to Trick and pulling the blanket tighter around her trembling frame.

The commotion from outside the bar tore their attention away, both pairs of eyes glancing over towards the stairway. They heard a loud screech, its shrillness only outmatched by Bo's booming voice. "Oh, shut up already, bitch!" The door to the den flew open as the succubus charged through, dragging a screaming Inari down the steps with Dyson closing up from behind. "Trick!" Bo cried as her hand clamped tighter around the human's wrist, narrowly avoiding the light burn mark on the back of her forearm. "Time to get Kenzi back."

"Ow!" Inari screamed, resisting the tug as Bo threw her body forward.

Trick stood from his spot beside the valkyrie, gesturing towards the desk in the corner of the room. "Dyson, grab a chair and bind her arms and legs."

"Okay." The wolf pushed a chair over from the desk, pulling Inari up and planting her down firmly on the seat. He readjusted her handcuffs, slipping them through the bars on the chair and then tightening them again while Inari screamed, kicking her legs. "You have any rope?" Dyson asked.

"Only tape," Trick answered, tossing the object towards the wolf.

"Guess that'll do." Dyson ducked down, letting out a small growl as one of the small human's flailing feet made contact with his shoulder. Quickly, peeling off the silverish duct tape, he set to wrapping the hostile human by the ankles to each leg of the chair.

While Dyson worked on securing Inari in the background, Bo turned her attention to the valkyrie, who lay curled up on the couch with a heavy blanket wrapped tightly around her shivering body, her face partially covered as she dug her head further into the cushioned surface with a heavy groan of pain.

"Tamsin?" Bo crossed the small room, taking a seat on the couch as she placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. With her palms resting atop the thick blanket, she could practically feel the heat radiating from the valkyrie's body, the intensity of it throwing her into a panic. She reached forward, taking hold of the blanket and pulling it aside to reveal the trembling valkyrie. "Trick?"

Trick glanced over at Tamsin. "Is her fever getting worse?" He asked Bo.

"It feels like I'm touching a kettle," the succubus replied, placing her hand on the blonde's cheek.

"That doesn't sound good," her grandfather said grimly. "If we don't get her symptoms in check, her body might give out before the transformation is complete."

"What?" Bo asked in angered disbelief.

"From what I've gathered," Trick began, lifting the aged and battered piece of paper from before off of his desk as he spoke, "this transformation has her body in an unstable state. Every cell is mutating, and as they go through the process she's at a higher risk of succumbing to her symptoms. Not much unlike how an elderly human can more easily be killed by common colds and flus."

"Did he just fucking call me old?" Tamsin mumbled, snatching the blanket from Bo's grasp and pulling it back over herself.

Bo reassuringly patted Tamsin's back while maintaining her focus on what Trick had just revealed. "Well, the symptoms can't get much worse, can they?" She glanced down at the blonde as she released another heavy groan, this one mixed with what sounded like a small whimper. "Maybe I spoke too soon. Is there anything we can do to-you know-get her symptoms 'under control?'"

"Keep her cool, keep her resting." Trick took one last glance at Tamsin before turning back to face Kenzi's tied up body, now inhabited by Inari as she struggled against her binds. He held the small piece of paper in his hands, words written in what appeared to be archaic symbols marking its battered and aged surface.

"Right..." Bo said, her fingers slowly and subconsciously gripping the blanket as her hand rested on the blonde's back.

Trick sighed, lifting the small paper up, his eyes scanning the markings for a short while before rising to meet the icy blue eyes of the small human form before him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out of it a short vial of clear liquid, small silvery flakes floating within.

"What is that?" Dyson asked, his gaze fixed on the bottle.

"It'll help to loosen the bond between the body and the soul. Should give the spell more room to work."

"How does it work?" The wolf asked, placing his hands firmly on Inari's shoulders to still her thrashing body.

"Well," Trick said, placing the paper atop a small shelf beside him, "there are certain points on the body that act as gateways for spiritual energy. The difficult part about removing and replacing souls in a body is that often and naturally these gateways are closed."

"So, by placing this-whatever it is-on these points, the gateways will open?"

"More or less." Trick twisted the top of the vial off, slightly tilting it, the liquid slowly trickling out onto his fingertips. He walked over towards the cursing and screaming Inari, lightly pressing his moistened fingertips against her forehead, and then moving down to her forearms, gliding them along the surface of her skin. Once he finished, he stepped back, placing the bottle off to the side and grabbing the paper from the shelf. Eyeing the words carefully on the paper, he cleared his throat and began to recite the ancient language. The words he spoke seemed harsh and frantic as they rolled off his tongue, demanding a sort of silence from all those in the room.

The small human began to jerk violently in her chair, shrieking as the wet markings on her forehead and arms glowed a bright yellow, the light filling the room in its brilliance.

A long stream of blue and white wisps drew forth from the gateways that Trick had marked on her body, piling into a dense cloud in the atmosphere above the room. The elderly blood king quickly drew a small flask-like object from his large vest pocket, flipping the lid open and holding it up to the hovering mass. He recited the final words of the incantation, his voice rising in volume as a wind began to swirl about the room, brushing objects off of shelves. The lights dimmed ominously within the room, leaving only the glow of the cloud and the gateways to illuminate the small space.

The wolf, the valkyrie and the succubus watched in awe as Trick ceased his chanting, dropping the paper from his grasp and raising his now free hand to grip the flask, lifting the small object higher as the edge of the blue and white cloud began to pull towards the open container, tugging along with it the remainder of the large mass. Quickly, the elderly fae pushed the lid back onto the flask, setting the object down on the table as he shifted his focus to Kenzi's still form. Her head drooping to the side as everyone in the room fixed their eyes upon the human with anticipation, anxiously waiting for her to bounce back into consciousness, but the disappointment set in when no reaction came from her.

A solid minute later, she still remained motionless in the chair.


	10. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Again, sorry for the delay. Finishing up this chapter was like pushing out a baby (not that I claim to have any sort of experience in that department) only because we've both had such a busy month, and at one point we both started to become intensely frustrated with our words. -E

We also decided to commit to outlining this chapter before we wrote it, which actually took quite a bit of time. Despite the outline, the writing part maintained its status as a total and complete pain in the ass.

Eternal, too. She's a pain in the ass as well. But you know... I deal. :) -F

Oh, poor you. -E

Yes. Poor me. -F

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Tamsin stared blankly out the window, clutching tightly to the blanket that she had wrapped around her still shivering frame. Every once in a while she would cast a quick glance over at Bo, taking in the succubus' worry-filled expression. The brunette gazed grimly ahead, pursed lips and reddened eyes betraying the apprehension she felt of something looming on the horizon. Despite Trick's conclusion that the spunky human would wake in time, Bo couldn't fight the uneasy feeling that everything had yet to settle into place.

For the briefest of moments, Tamsin considered an attempt to console the brunette-to rest a reassuring hand atop the woman's shoulder in some hope of easing her worries-but the thought was washed away with the harsh sound of Bo clearing her throat, shattering the silence that they had held since the start of the ride. "Now that we've got Kenzi back, I'm gonna find Lauren. I'm gonna find that knife, Tamsin."

"Don't go troubling yourself on my account, succubus."

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I want to help you?"

Tamsin looked to Bo, a tired smile pulling at her lips. "You've got enough shit to deal with without having to get tangled up with my little problems."

Bo sighed, lifting a hand from the steering wheel and running it frustratedly through her hair. "You, Lauren, Kenzi. I'm going to fix it all"

Tamsin seemed to think about this for a long moment before speaking. "Lauren? And how do you suppose you're going to _fix_ that little shit sandwich of a situation?"

"I-I don't know. I'll think of something. All I know is that I have to protect her."

Tamsin let out a short laugh. "From what?"

"From the fae. From her own goddamn mess."

"And why is that your problem, exactly?"

"Because I love her! Because she's my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" Tamsin laughed, clutching her chest as a series of coughs seized her. "The girlfriend that betrayed you... betrayed your friends."

Bo hesitated, taking a few calming breaths before continuing. "She deserves a second chance."

"Wake the hell up, Bo! I heard your whole little love story. Don't you think she's had enough 'second chances'?"

"So what do you expect me to do? Just abandon her?"

"Let her face her own damn consequences, for once!" Tamsin could feel the conversation escalating, anger and frustrating gripping both women as the car zipped along the abandoned midnight streets.

"Tamsin, this isn't some little misstep. They'll kill her for this." Bo glanced over at the valkyrie, brown eyes locking onto green ones in a fight for dominance.

"And if you protect her? What the hell do you think they'll do to you?" Tamsin asked, gaining volume as she spoke. "Throw you a little parade? Pretend like nothing ever happened? C'mon, Bo!"

"None of that matters. Especially not to you. This is _my _decision, and my decision _alone_! What I choose to do with Lauren has nothing to do with you."

Tamsin let out a light laugh, perhaps something more like a huff, vivid images rushing through her mind. "Right," she murmured quietly. "Because that knife didn't hurt at all." She held the blanket tighter to her sweating body, releasing a shaky breath as another chill consumed her thoughts for a brief moment, amplifying the headache that had been haunting her for hours. "Because _this _doesn't hurt."

"I'm doing the best I can, Tamsin. I'm sorry you got caught up in this, I really am. But this-this is bigger than just you."

"No shit. And it's bigger than just you and your little human girlfriend." Tamsin leaned back into the car seat, wearily massaging her closed lids. "Where is it written that you get to put everyone else's life on the line for your _wants_?"

"And what about you?" Bo snapped, turning her face towards the valkyrie, the fury gleaming in her eyes. "You _never _do anything for anyone but yourself!"

Tamsing dropped her hands, slowly turning her head to face Bo, a mix of hurt and anger in her eyes. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" she asked, incredulous at the sudden aggression behind the succubus's defensiveness. Infuriated, Tamsin exhaled shakily as she fumbled with the lock on the car door, frightening Bo who temporarily lifted one hand from the steering wheel to grab onto the valkyrie's shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Stop the car right now or I'm jumping out."

A brief hesitation arrested the succubus, who quickly blinked away the sudden sense of doubt. "I'm not fucking stopping the car!" Bo said, tugging the blonde away from the door. Exhausting all the feeble strength she had in her, Tamsin pushed the succubus backwards. "Tamsin, we're in the middle of nowhere!"

"I don't need this, succubus!" The valkyrie yelled. "If you want to fucking lie with the enemy, then be my guest. But do _not_ act like you know me. Now stop the goddamn car!"

"What about your powers? The knife? We still need to get you back to normal."

"Oh, please! Would you stop acting like you give a damn about what happens to me!? You don't even care that your bitch of a girlfriend nearly got Kenzi killed!"

"She didn't know! She couldn't have." Bo paused, thinking her words over. Her conviction in the sentence wavering, she continued. "She would never hurt Kenzi like that. Not on purpose."

The valkyrie's green eyes narrowed in disappointment. "You know what? You were right. You are a fucking horrible friend.I'd rather die as a human than be caught in the crossfire of your goddamn messiah complex."

Tamsin's body aggressively jerked forward as the car skidded to a sudden stop, sloppily parked at the side of some dark road that the valkyrie had never seen.

"You win. Get out."

"Thank you! Finally!" Tamsin exclaimed, swinging the door open and stumbling out of the car. Drained by the simple act, she leaned against the vehicle, supporting herself as she reached an arm out and slammed the door shut.

Bo stepped on the pedal, the anger consuming her as she tore down the streets. "Who the hell does she think she is?" Bo demanded to no one in particular, slamming her palm against the steering wheel. The more she tried to make sense of what Tamsin had said, the more it frustrated her. Finally, deciding that she would no longer bother herself with Tamsin's antagonistic demeanor , Bo pushed all thoughts of the valkyrie aside, shifting her attention to one purpose-she had to save Lauren.

The succubus' rage fell to the back of her mind as her phone sounded, its high pitched ring filling the space of the car's interior. She lifted the small object from the inside chest pocket of her leather jacket, glancing at the caller ID before tapping the animated green phone icon on the screen. She lifted the phone to her ear. "What is it, Dyson?" She snapped.

"Kenzi's awake," came the wolf's voice, excitement and joy evident in his tone.

"What? Are you serious?"

"She's asking for you."

"I'm on my way." She slammed on the breaks, tossing the phone aside and into the passenger seat as she aggressively spun the wheel, turning the car around and racing back towards the Dal.

* * *

The door to the den flew open, the sound of heels descending the stairs filling the small room. Bo rushed in, her eyes immediately fixed to the couch where Kenzi lifted her head weakly, smiling at the sight of the succubus. "Bobo!"

"Kenzi!" Bo wrapped her arms around the small human, embracing her in a tight hug. "Oh, god, I'm so glad you're back."

With a small sound of mock disgust, Kenzi pulled out of the hug, placing firm hands on the succubus' shoulders. Blue eyes were locked onto brown ones. "Bitch, you sure took your time. Mama was getting anxious outside of her skin."

Bo let out a short laugh, pulling the human back to her. "I missed you so much, Kenzi."

"Yeah, well... that was to be expected." She paused, inhaling deeply as she settled further into the succubus' arms. "This better be the last time that bitch messes with me." The words began as a threat, but quickly trailed off into a plea-a tone that only Bo seemed to pick up, her grip on the human tightening.

The succubus glanced over to the mysterious substance swirling in the flask sitting on the shelf. A relieved thought poured over her. "Oh, it will be."

The two women sat in silence for a short while, their bodies still entangled in their clumsy embrace. The entire day was nothing short of a clusterfuck for Bo, but the simple moment somehow eased much of the apprehension that had loomed over her since the start of it all. Having Kenzi back in her arms, embracing the small human, it felt completely ordinary-a far cry from the madness they had endured to reach this moment of ambiguous normalcy.

Finally, Bo and Kenzi pulled apart. The human's piercing gaze lingered on the brunette's for a moment longer before drifting over towards Dyson. He smiled warmly, a touch of softness in his eyes. "Hey, Wolfman," she called to him.

"How are you holding up there, Kenzi?"

"Can we get you anything?" Trick chimed in, moving towards the human with a small glass of water. She retrieved it gratefully, downing the cool liquid in several large gulps.

"I'm sure we could find you something to eat," Bo said, taking the empty glass from Kenzi's hands.

"I kinda really just want to go home." Her eyes locked with Bo's for a brief second, emphasizing the yearning behind the request.

Bo acknowledged with a nod. "Right. Of course," she said as she rose from her position beside Kenzi.

"Bo." The succubus turned her attention to the wolf, waiting for the remainder of his sentence. "What are we going to do? We still have to find the-"

"We find Lauren. That's our next step." Her voice held a powerful, commanding force to it, the words quickly rolling off her tongue as she turned and led Kenzi to the exit.

"Of course." Dyson made no arguments, stepping back to allow both women past. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The car ride was silent at first, an uncomfortable air filling the space between the two women in the absent exchange of words. After a long stretch of time, unsettled by the silence, Bo glanced over to Kenzi. "We should talk. A-about before."

"Before?" The human's eyes remained focused on the passing street lights.

Bo paused, unsure of how to proceed. "Before you got-you know-kidnapped."

A short laugh escaped Kenzi's lips. "Which time?"

"You were holding something back when we were talking at the Dal. _Before _you were taken."

"No I wasn't," she said a little too quickly, the words rolling out hurriedly. Kenzi desperately wanted out of this conversation. She was masking an anger from Bo, and she feared that If she indulged the succubus any further, the conversation would only lead to guilt and regret.

Bo looked over, catching the human's hesitation. "Kenzi, whatever it is, I'm here now." She grasped Kenzi's frail arm, offering her reassurance. "You can talk to me. You know... like we did before all of this shit."

"There's nothing to talk about." The human was adamant. "I was kidnapped, you saved me, I was kidnapped again," Kenzi responded, giving Bo a quick smile. "Thanks for that, by the way."

The succubus released her grip on the human's arm, an obvious reluctance in her eyes. It was clear to her that Kenzi was hiding something, but she recognized that her persistence might just cause her best friend to recoil even more. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the road.

"So how's Tam Tam doing?" Kenzi suddenly asked. "She wasn't looking too hot the last time I saw her."

"Tam Tam?" Bo cast a sideways glance at the human, a hint of irritation evident in her expression. "Since when are you two so close?"

Kenzi gave a small shrug, almost imperceptible, but the action alluded to some sort of fondness for the valkyrie. "Just wondering how she's doing."

"She... oh, it doesn't matter." Bo pushed the thought of the blonde away, hoping the anger that carried with it would fade also.

Kenzi straightened up. "What do you mean it doesn't matter? Did something happen? Is she okay?"

Bo remained silent, her only response a frustrated breath that only deepened the human's worry.

"Bo, where is Tamsin?"

The succubus couldn't provide an answer, equally clueless. "I don't know," she admitted.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" It was the first time since the car ride that Kenzi displayed this much emotion, any semblance of exhaustion washed away as she turned in her seat to full on face the succubus.

"I mean I don't know! We had a fight, I dropped her off."

Icy blue eyes widened in disbelief. "You _dropped her off_?" Kenzi echoed. "Where? When?"

* * *

"Fuck you, Bo." Tamsin wrapped her arms around herself as she stumbled along the sidewalk, bracing herself for the dizzying waves of hot and cold that claimed her relentlessly. Fighting the exhaustion, she pushed forward, bitter that her painful journey towards humanity was now a lonely stretch of road.

Her hand fell to her stomach as she felt it burn, her wound bleeding through. She lifted blood-red fingertips to green eyes widened with despair as she collapsed against the side of a building. "Shit."

Wearily, she lifted her gaze to the sign above her, the word 'pharmacy' flickering dimly like some sort of fucking prophecy. She smiled weakly, pushing off the wall and staggering in the direction the sign indicated, her shaky breath growing heavier with each step.

The pain drove her to the front door, the jingling bell signaling her entrance. Tamsin made her way down the aisles, desperately trying to keep herself upright as she knocked against shelves. She was making a mess and drawing too much attention to herself, but she couldn't think about that right now-not when her wound was dampening.

She was certain she was leaving a trail of blood while scanning the wall of medicine, her brain screaming for focus as her eyes narrowed in on a bottle of aspirin. She tore the bottle open, dumping several pills into her mouth frantically, ignoring the taste as she swallowed. She took a moment to catch her breath, leaning against the shelf for support, before she made her way to the next aisle, searching the contents on the shelves for gauze.

Tamsin grabbed the first thing she saw, the luxury of choice the last thing on her mind when she dragged her feet with urgency towards the exit. There was an immediate shout from behind her, the tone mildly threatening. "Hey! Are you gonna pay for that?"

_No, asshole_, Tamsin thought, quickening her pace. She didn't get far when a shove sent her crashing into one of the shelves. She cried out, pain seizing her and the sharp metal of the shelves digging into her back. Large hands gripped the thin fabric of her shirt collar, shoving her further into the shelves. "Get the fuck off of me!" She screamed, feebly shoving her palm into her attacker's face.

"You think you can just steal our shit and get away with it, bitch?" He spat, moving his face closer to hers. His hot breath pressed against her cheeks, the stench of it invading her senses. Tamsin began to cough, the smell and sight of him triggering waves of nausea that churned from the pit of her stomach.

The man glanced up, his gaze meeting that of the store clerk, who nodded in response. "Alright," he said, pulling Tamsin away from the shelf and tossing her to another equally as large figure, "looks like we get to teach you a little lesson about stealing."

Tamsin struggled against the vise-like grip keeping her in place. She couldn't get used to the weakness that held her, resented it and the limitations that came with it. Every powerful desire, every violent need for retribution was impeded by the rushing headaches and the fragility encasing her body.

Ignoring the screaming gash across her stomach, she kicked her legs out, connecting with the approaching brute's chest. He staggered a little, surprised, but the smirk fell back to place on his lips. _Shit, shit, shit_.

Thinking quickly, she slammed her foot onto the instep of the brute gripping her. He grunted, loosening his hold on her. The moment was all she needed. She twisted rapidly, kneed him in the groin, and tore out of there in a matter of seconds, before the act was even registered by his friend.

She supposed it was the fact that it was her ass on the line that gave her a sudden surge of energy to dash down the alleyway, though the thought hardly seemed important in the moment. She rushed down the dimly lit street, not bothering to glance over her shoulder. The heavy _thud thud_ of boots against the pavement were sufficient enough proof that her shitty situation wasn't getting any less shitty. She turned a corner, stumbling a bit as the pain and exhaustion began to catch up to her. _Fuck_.

The minute she decelerated into the turn, the energy died completely, her legs suddenly growing heavy, dragging her down like lead. _That was fun while it lasted,_ she mused bitterly, hearing the footsteps picking up behind her. The shouts, chuckles and catcalls roared down the alleyway towards her, bouncing against the brick walls and amplifying in volume. _Fuck me. _

She could feel them approaching as the air cut short, their bodies seemingly a stone's throw from her very position.

"There you are." She recognized the voice as the same one from inside the store. "Didn't get too far, did you?"

Steadying herself against the wall, Tamsin turned to face them, plastering a smile on her face. She suddenly felt brazen in the face of danger. They gathered towards her, moving as a single unit, feeding off of one another's energy.

Eyes gleaming with excitement, they flashed each other predatory grins. "Looks like we're having fun tonight, boys," said the one from the pharmacy. Tamsin assumed him to be the leader as he headed the onslaught of oversized men.

"Fuck you," Tamsin called, pulling herself backwards along the wall. The words rolled out like a bad habit, spurring them on. She cursed to herself quietly, despairing as her back met the cool brick surface of the end of the alleyway.

Realizing the physical limitations of her body, she wondered if the transformation would entirely prevent her fae abilities to break through. Deciding to test this, she reached into her mind and willed the skeletal shadows to manifest, stretching the moment for as long as possible until thick hands took hold of her shoulders. The brute shoved her up against the wall and pinned her there. _This is it_, she thought grimly to herself, overtaken by an unfamiliar and pervasive hopelessness. When the lead brute's crooked smile filled her vision, his fist hovering beside his head, she did the only thing she could.

She closed her eyes.

* * *

**We don't hate Tam Tam. We're doing this because we love her. -E  
You'll see. *Sly smile* -F  
**


	11. Bloopers Pt 4

E: You have a LoTR extended edition. Why am I not surprised...at all?

F: Bluray, bitch. It's beautiful. 12 hours of awesomeness.

E: *cough* nerd *cough*

F: *cough* masterpiece *cough*

Tell me you don't like lord of the rings. Tell me so I can slap you.

E: I don't not like lord of the rings.

F: Liar.

E: I may or may not be...

F: You like it.

E: Okay, I have Two Towers on DVD. Gosh.

F: Because it's awesome!

E: Heh.

F: You know it's true. You're a pretty big nerd as well. Don't even try and pretend you're not

E: Not listening. Lalalalalala.

F: Lol. Did you ever watch sailor moon?

E: Yes...I think I still remember the theme song. Actually, I memorized the lyrics.

F: Haha, so have I. Not by any deep wish to, but it just sorta happened.

E: Omg does that solidify me as a nerd like you now?

F: Lol, you were solidified before. No worries.

**(…)**

E: Did anyone have pink hair? I forgot.

F: Um. None of the main characters/good guys. It was Sailor Moon:blonde, Mercury: Blue, Venus: like gingerish/blonde, Jupiter: Green/Black, then there were the extra scouts and stuff, um... saturn: black, pluto: like a greenish black, and Neptune: blonde short hair. Yes I remember these things.

E: I totally had a crush on Jupiter/Venus? I don't remember. I liked her boots.

F: You were so gay.

E: Tuxedo Mask. Heh.

F: Was that an "I liked you" or "he's laughable" heh?

E: Oh, I liked him.

F: Lol. Okay, you were so bi. I loved him. Granted I was really young, but I loved him and Venus was my favourite.

Oh, more thunder! The really big "king kong's on percussion" kind. Wooh! Pretty sure I felt that one.

E: Yes, wooh...

* * *

"There's a goddamn time limit on everything, isn't there?" Bo asked angrily, handing the paper back to her grandfather.

"Well, nothing can last forever, Bo."

"Yeah, I'm getting that." She glanced over at the valkyrie who seemed to be nervously staring up at the ceiling. ? "Keep her safe, will you?"

"I won't take my eyes off of her...cuz she be fiiiine.

LOL

E: Yeah that was awkward.

F: Writing that? lol.

E: Imagine Trick saying that.

F: I will not. My mind might implode.

E: IMAGINE IT. His face in your brain. His mouth saying those words.

F: Stop trying to kill me and write.

* * *

Unconvinced, Tamsin slowly sat up, snatching the cup from the elder fae's outstretched hand , gazing at the liquid before she brought it to her lips. It was a peculiar taste, light and minty, as it flowed down her throat, but it was the aftertaste that caught her. Tamsin licked her lips as the flavor settled into her taste buds, the powerful taste suddenly becoming a surge that made her eyes widen. "Dude, what's in this?"

"A couple of homegrown herbs. Nothing special."

"Nothing special my ass. Don't bullshit me, old man."

"BLOOD OF MY ENEMIES."

"Say what?"

"I put in some blood of my enemies."

"That's some dark shit."

F: Lol.

E: Haha.

F: Awesome Tamsin is awesome.

* * *

F: You gonna continue?

E: Q_Q. Dying.

F: ?

E: I can't write anymore. UGH.

F: Snap out of it, Dammit. I bewiebe in yew.

E: That looks like bewbies.

F: …

* * *

E: Okay, that's it. I'm taking a break.

F: No, dammit. We were making very slow progress.

E: Turtles crawl faster than the progress we've made today.

F: We wrote like a couple hundred words.

E: Very excruciatingly.

F: Ugh. Don't be a baby.

E: We can finish it off tomorrow.

F: Fine, fine. And now I have a headache. I blame you.

E: I'm also the one who ate all your food.

F: Yes. Yes you are.

E: And I just kicked your dog too.

F: No. No you didn't.

E: Well, she's gonna fall over any minute now.

F: She's lying firmly on her fat stomach. Good luck with that.

E: She'll fall over tomorrow.

F: Delayed kick response.

E: Very delayed. Time difference, dude. Yea.

F: …your logic is flawed.

E: It's Lauren-bot logic. Shove it.

F: Will not do.

E: K. Adios. :P

F: Ugh. Fine. Bai.

E: Baii.

F: Loser.

E: Bitch.

F: Whore.

E: Asshole.

F: Slut.

E: Douche.

F: ...boob.

E: Puppy.

F: Kitten.

E: Chick.

F: Pussy.

E: Um..no.

F: :P

E: Ugh. Baii already.

F: Bai.

* * *

"It can depend on your willpower-what kind of fae you are," Trick stated, taking a seat at the blonde's side on the couch. "It probably won't be very comfortable."

"Like I'm so very comfortable now..." Tamsin coughed, handing the cup to Trick and pulling the blanket tighter around her frame.

"Well, prepare yourself for more...shit's gonna get worse homegirl.

* * *

"Ow!" Inari screamed, resisting the tug as Bo threw her body forward.

Trick stood from his spot beside the valkyrie, gesturing towards the desk in the corner of the room. "Dyson, grab a chair and bind her arms and legs.

Bo ran over to Tamsin and commenced with the cuddling. She snuggled underneath the blanket while Inari was screaming in the background.

"Hey, wanna make out to pass the time?" Tamsin asked.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Tamsin?" Bo crossed the small room, taking a seat on the couch as she placed a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder. With her palms resting atop the thick blanket, she could practically feel the heat radiating from the valkyrie's body, the intensity of it making her so damn horny.

lol

:)

* * *

**Trick and his dirty little secrets.**

E: How does Trick know all of this shit and doesn't say it at the start? Lol, fucking troll.

F: I imagine he's like taking what he read and applying it to the situation. "Oh, she looks super weak. This might just kill her if we don't keep it under wraps."

E: So basically ...near death, must stab self.

F: ...yep.

E: That's wonderful. We really love you, Tamsin.

F: Clearly. Because it ends with Valkubus.

E: Tam Tam gets all the shit lol. Okay so whatever. Yeah have Trick just casually mention it. "oh btw, she might die if those symptoms get worse." trollface.

F: "What the hell, Trick!? You couldn't tell us that like half a day ago?"

E: "I didn't read that far yet."

F: "..."

F: "What?"

F: "Fuck you."

E: I'd say something but it'd sound dirty because Trick's part of the conversation now. Meh.

* * *

E: I need to shower.

F: I'm going to bed in a few minutes. Chill.

E: Define 'a few minutes.'

F: Like 5?

E: Then we be done here.

F: 5. Minutes. Calm yo tits.

E: And we've wasted 2 of it already.

F: Shut your face and chill!

* * *

"From what I've gathered," Trick began, lifting the aged and battered piece of paper from before off of his desk as he spoke, "this transformation has her body in an unstable state. Every cell is mutating, and as they go through the process she's at a higher risk of succumbing to her symptoms. Not much unlike how an elderly human can more easily be killed by common colds and flus."

"Did he just fucking call me old?"

"Don't worry about it, babe. I'd still bang you."

"Good to know."

* * *

E: The important thing is what they're gonna do to her character. Oh gawd.

F: If they try and kill her, the fandom will blow up and then they'll have to fix it. No worries. We have them by the balls.

E: Or make her related to Bo.

F: By the balls.

E: I'm not sure if I want us to be as crazy doccubus, but if it gets the point across...

F: The balls.

E: Lol, heard you the first time.

F: :) Let's write, bitch.

E: Fine. Fine.

* * *

E: FUCK THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY DESK. It was crawling on my arm. Jesus.

F: Haha. That's hilarious. Did you kill it?

E: It was fucking huge! I kinda ran away.

F: Lol. You ran away then you came back?

E: I don't know where it went now. I'm scared.

F: Well, I'm genuinely sorry for your predicament.

E: No, you're not. You're laughing at my misery.

F: ...You don't know that.

E: And I'm gonna sit here in fear for the rest of the day not knowing when that spider is coming back. Goddammit.

**(...)**

F: Lol. It's probably just staring at you. Plotting your death.

E: Hush! It looked like a daddy long legs.

F: Ewwwww.

* * *

**How we start new documents.**

E: First.

F: DAMMIT.

E: HAHA.

F: Bitch.

E: :P

F: Weh.

**And again.**

F: First.

E: Hooray for you.

F: Yes. Hooray for me.

* * *

**The title of our chapter 7 outline**

E: CHAPTER 7: KEEP THIS SHIT RANDOM-FREE

F: NEVER

* * *

**This, bitch. -F**

E: Great. Now I'm just reading old fanfics because there's nothing new.

F: I'm so very sorry.

E: *narrows eyes*

F: *Smiles sweetly*

E: *crosses arms and taps foot*

F: *Laughs nervously*

E: *scowls*

F: *Backs away slowly*

E: *pushes towards you. hands dropping, reaching for pockets*

F: "Watcha got in your pockets?"

E: *grins silently and pulls out gun*

F: "Fuck, you're so aggressive." *Looks around for weapon*

E: *presses trigger. water squirts out at you* "Ha! Your face."

F: *Charges you. Tackles you to the ground.*

E: *throws you off. squirts more water in your face*

F: *Furiously wipes water away. Grabs gun, tosses it aside.*

E: *points and laughs*

F: *punches you in the face*

E: *sidesteps and jabs you across the jaw*

F: *ducks, uppercuts you in the chin*

E: ow *ducks down, sweeps at your legs and topples you to the ground*

F: *rolls away from you. Stands up. Glares.*

E: *glares back and kicks you in the knees*

F: *falls into wall behind self. Pushes off, knees you in stomach.*

E: *catches your knee and twists it to the side, making you lose your balance*

F: *Grabs hold of wall to regain balance. Finds pot. Swings it at you. Hits the side of your flabby face.*

E: *finds pan and swings it at your saggy neck*

F: *Ducks. Swipes at your ankles. You fall.*

E: *pushes off the ground and kicks you in your flabby gut. You fall backwards, hitting your head on a coffee table and then black out*

F: Gee. Thanks. Just knock me out, why don't you?

E: :)

F: Bitch.

E: You love it.

F: Being virtually knocked out?

E: Yes, your flab was beginning to wind you out.

F: No. Your flab was beginning to wind you. Which is why you wanted to end it.

E: No. I was saving you the trouble.

F: Lies. Next time I'm cuffing you to the radiator.

E: Good luck with that.

F: You'll see.

E: Psh. Now you're just scared I might knock you out again.

F: You do it every single time.

E: Lol. Cuz I'm boss.

F: No, cuz you're a jerk.

* * *

E: Lol. If you say so. We should make a twitter now and be more threatening.

F: We should. Go forth and make one before you head home.

E: And since you're at home, why don't you make one?

F: Because you're not doing anything significant.

E: And you are?

F: Maybe.

E: Like what?

F: Like being awesome.

E: That doesn't count. Get out.

F: Lol. Fine, fine. I'll make it. Bitch.

E: :) Be a dear and fetch me a soda too.

F: Be a dear and fetch your own damn soda.

* * *

**A/N: The highlight of our friday. -F**

E: Ugh. I got a paper cut.

F: Did you burst into tears?

E: Yes. I fell into a puddle on the floor.

F: Wooh!

E: I put hand sanitizer on it lol.

F: Why would you do that?

E: To disinfect it. Germaphobe.

F: Right. Freak. Masochist.

E: Yup.

F: What if you ever get like shanked? Will you just dump hand sanitizer on it?

E: I'll rub vodka on it.

A/N: That's so Tamsin of her. -F

F: Lol. That sounds pleasant.

E: Get my wound drunk.

F: Get your body pissed at you.

E: Not like it isn't already.

F: Lol. Alrighty then.

(some time later)

E: Ugh my papercut is bleeding again.

F: That's what you get for putting alcohol on it.

E: It stung so good.

F: No, it just stung. It stung like a bitch.

E: :P

F: Freaking masochist.

E: Lol.

* * *

F: Ugh. Sleep. I need. Go away. Shoo.

E: Okay.

F: Shank me goodnight? :P

E: *shanks you*

F: Why shankyou. Ha.

E: Don't mention it. Now get your ass to bed.

F: I'm in bed. Now bai.

E: Lol. Bai.

F: :p *Shank*

E: *Shanks back three times*

F: Ouch. Bitch.

E: You asked for it.

F: Lol. True. I did.

E: Shank dreams.

F: Shank nightmares.

E: Shank bye.

F: Shank baiiiii.

E: Leave already.

F: No. Alright. Okay. Bai.

E: Lol. Baii.

* * *

**A/N: On Rachel's aweshum facial expressions. -E**

F: :) She's so skilled at eye rolling.

E: Anyone who can perfect the eye rolling is my favorite person. She wins.

F: lol. Some people look like they're about to have a seizure when they do it.

E: Lol, like "what the hell is up with yo eyes?"

F: "I was rolling them."

"No, I think you were temporarily invaded by the devil. BE CLEANSED EVIL SPIRIT!"

E: *sprays holy water*

F: "Why are you carrying holy water around?"

E: "To cleanse the stupid and the UGLEEE."

F: "I thought you weren't religious."

E: "I'm not. And this isn't really holy water."

E: "My face! It burns!"

F: "It's acid. E: Well that's one down. 5.99 billion more to go."

F: Aren't there like 8 billion of us now? Likely to be 10 at the end of the next decade. Or 9.

E: Jesus. I lost count.

**(Some time later)**

F: We. Need. More. Gays.

E: Go make some.

F: Go make more gays? As in give birth to children and make them gay or convert people?

E: Whichever is easiest.

* * *

F: Says the person that HAS to take a shower every single night before bed. Not in the morning. At night. Every night.

Apparently you're not the person to go to for a one night stand.

E: How exactly does that prohibit a one night stand?

F: Well, generally they happen kinda late. And if you have to get up in the middle of the actual stand to go shower...

E: Generally, if it's a one night stand, you'd be gone after said action and then go home to do the showering.

F: But then it'd technically be morning, or else the stand wasn't worth it.

E: Well, if it was worth it, then I wouldn't shower. How's that?

F: lol. Really?

E: Lol. Maybe.

F: That's a no.

E: It could be a yes.

F: It could also be a no.


	12. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ugh. Words. Ugh. We were so excited for this chunk of the story, but WORDS! -F**

**This freakin chick. *writes five words* "Halp." -E**

**Like she doesn't do it. I had my days, she had hers. Bitch. -F**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

The car pulled to a stop at the side of the road, the passenger door flinging open almost immediately as Kenzi stepped out and onto the pavement.

"Where are you going?" Bo called, unbuckling her seatbelt hurriedly.

"To find Tamsin! She couldn't have gotten far."

"Kenzi, it's the dead of night and she could've gone anywhere!"

"Yeah, and whose fault was that?"

"I-"

"Why the hell would you leave her on the side of the road in the middle of fucking nowhere!?" Kenzi asked, spinning around to face the succubus.

"I don't-I..." Bo searched her thoughts, trying to make sense of her actions. "I don't know." All she found was a gap in her mind - like a blur masking the memories in its unclear image.

"What the hell does that even mean!?"

"I didn't want t- I..." She lifted her gaze to meet Kenzi's, a hint of fear and confusion in her eyes. "We have to find her."

* * *

Dyson rolled to the edge of the bed when his phone rang. He yawned, clumsily reaching for it on the nightstand, growling a bit when he missed. After another moment of just lying still, he pushed himself up, grabbing the phone and tapping the green icon. "What?"

"Dyson, I need your help." The desperation in Bo's tone jerked him awake immediately.

"What is it?"

"I-I...Tamsin's missing." There was a quiver in her voice - the fear almost tangible.

"What?!" He shot straight up, pressing the phone closer to his ear. "What happened?"

"I-that's not important now." Her voice was clipped, hurried. "I need to find her."

"When did this happen?"

"Uh-' She paused, attempting to get a grasp on the night's timeline. "Right before Kenzi woke up."

"I'm going to need something more to go on, Bo." He began to pace the room, panic rising within him.

"It-it was downtown somewhere. A couple blocks down from the Dal."

Dyson paused, breaking from the pace as an event from earlier in the day occurred to him. "The downtown area?"

"Yeah."

"There was a call a bit earlier about a pharmacy in that area," he recalled.

"What kind of call?"

"A robbery gone wrong or something," Dyson answered. "Someone called it in, said there was some sort of confrontation between some men and a woman."

"Where?" Bo's voice snapped urgently.

* * *

The sound of bellowing laughter tore through the quiet of the night. The rustling of forest leaves accompanied the sound as heavy boots pounded into the dirt. Seven men-each of them heavy set, their large muscles screaming beneath tight t-shirts-marched down an off beaten path toward a well-hidden cabin, the dark panelled wood of the exterior blending well with the landscape that surrounded it.

They poured into the small building led by the tallest of the group, a man with a shaved head and ripped arms marked with numerous tattoos, who carried over his shoulder the unconscious valkyrie, blood from a busted lip steadily dripping onto the wooden floor of the small shack. With a light laugh, the man shrugged Tamsin off of his shoulder, grinning as her body slammed against the ground.

Startled awake by her violent collision with the hard wood floor, Tamsin looked up, bleary-eyed, to find over three-hundred pounds of male muscle pinning her to the ground. He straddled her from atop, his meaty fingers anxiously tugging at the collar of her shirt as his minions urged him on. Tamsin felt the panic shooting through her, her desperate struggles driven by some unfamiliar fear.

As the fabric of the shirt began to rip, the rage enveloped her, temporarily washing off the weakness that had plagued her. Guided by the terrible emotion, her fist slammed forward, knuckles sinking deep into the unshaven jaw hovering above her. There was a sickening crack as her strike crushed into bone, tearing the brutish leader off of her in a snap.

She jumped to her feet hurriedly, taking a few steps back as the group began to surround her, the expressions on their faces a mix of predatory smirks and enraged snarls. Tamsin suddenly felt invigorated, the sudden surge of strength within her emerging in the opportune moment to aid her out of this nightmare. She felt her lips curl into her signature smirk as she set her feet and raised her fists, charting out the best course of action in her mind.

* * *

The state of disarray that the pharmacy was in-the littered Tylenol bottles, scattered medication, and slanted shelves-did not faze Bo as much as the bloodstains smeared along the aisles. She felt a pang of guilt behind the overflowing rage, her eyes scanning the small shop, zeroing in on the scrawny store clerk. When his beady eyes fell onto her, he shrank further from behind the counter, almost as if he were aware of the dangerous potential behind her narrowing brown eyes.

"So, what the hell happened here?" Bo asked, edging closer to the front counter.

"Uh-nothing much... just an attempted robbery," the clerk stammered.

"Someone tried to rob a pharmacy?" she asked placing her hands firmly on the countertop and leaning in. "Looks like a lot of blood."

"G-guess they were hurt or something-"

"Alright, enough with this shit. The robber, she was blonde, right? Tall?"

"Y-yeah."

A small smile began to pull at Bo's lips as she started around the counter. "You wouldn't happen to know where she went, would you?"

The clerk's eyes darted nervously. He adjusted the collar of his shirt and said, "No. She just took off. I didn't see much from in here."

"So, she caused this entire mess by herself? Injured." Bo let her eyes trace the damage to the small store.

"Well, I tried to stop her-"

Bo lunged forward, her hands immediately clamping around the man's skinny throat. "If you tried to stop her, you wouldn't look this pretty," she sneered ironically. "No more bullshit. What happened to her?"

"I swear, I don't knooow-agh!" The last word came out strangled as Bo's fingers gripped tighter.

"Where. Is. She?" The succubus tried for a more menacing approach, snatching the man's arm and twisting it awkwardly to the side.

With a panicked yelp, he sputtered, "They took her!"

"They took her where?" Bo spat, stressing each word.

* * *

Tamsin didn't know how much longer she could hold on. Her arm felt heavy as she threw another punch, making hard contact with a brute's nose. She desperately tried to blink the exhaustion away, feeling the feverish heat consuming her again as she sidestepped an oncoming blow, her smirk beginning to fall. Fuck. Not now.

She poured her remaining ounce of strength into the next punch, knocking the thug to her left unconscious before her legs gave out on her. She fell to her hands and knees, gasping for air. Shit. Her lungs burned as her breath came in wheezes, her vision starting to shake. She managed to look up just as the leader of the group stepped up to her, the fury in his eyes guiding the leg that slammed forcefully into her ribs.

Tamsin crashed over to the side, arms shielding her torso as coughs tore from her throat. The strength that had empowered her vanished as suddenly as it appeared. Her body tensed when the bald-headed leader gazed down at her with a sadistic desire to continue the barrage. Tamsin braced herself for the inevitable pain when he lifted his large foot, hovering it just above her stomach. She slammed her eyes shut as his foot moved to crash into her gut, only to snap them back open when a familiar voice filled the small space. "Get the hell away from her!"

"Bo..." The minute her eyes rested on the succubus' form, Tamsin relaxed, her lids drooping as she let the exhaustion wash over her.

The succubus charged into the room, her eyes glowing with an explosive rage that paralyzed every presence.

"Fucking bitch... what the hell is up with her eyes?" Murmured one of the brutes to the group, the trembling in his hands becoming contagious as all eyes widened at the sight of her.

The succubus's cobalt eyes fell to the blonde in the far corner and reason escaped her entirely, until there was nothing but a desperate need- vengeance. With a growl, she dashed forward and sank her fist into the first shocked face that she saw. His bridge bone was crushed entirely beneath her knuckles, and when she withdrew her fist, she felt the sticky, red liquid coating her skin. The minute he dropped to the ground inanimate-perhaps dead-the other remaining brutes poured in, arms raised and fists hovering, ready to tear her down.

Amidst the fray, Kenzi slipped through the doorway unnoticed, scrambling over to the valkyrie in the far back. She dropped to her hands and feet, an unfamiliar sadness enveloping her as she surveyed the battered condition of the blonde lying beside her. "Shit, Tamsin..." She breathed, her eyes running over the gash on the valkyrie's stomach. She cast a quick glance over at Bo, just in time to see the succubus slam a knee into the chin of one hulkish thug.

Kenzi's blue eyes pleaded for assistance, but knowing that Bo was overwhelmed, she took it upon herself to prop the limp valkyrie up against the back wall, wincing slightly at the heat radiating from the blonde. She reached a hesitant hand up to Tamsin's face, lightly tapping her cheek. She felt the tension ease when she had elicited a response-a small groan escaping Tamsin's lips when her eyes fluttered open.

"K-Kenzi?"

The small human smiled gently. "Hey, how ya feelin' there, Tammy?"

There was a slight annoyance in those dazed green eyes but they slowly softened when the valkyrie smiled lightly. "You're back."

"You bet your ass I am. And just in time, it would seem. Geez, detective, you can't go a damn day without bleeding all over the place?"

Tamsin's eyes wandered down to the gash on her stomach, the ghastly sight of it inducing another groan. "Did I mention how much I'm fucking regretting this?"

"Once or twice," Kenzi replied with a shaky smirk, unable to dismiss the passing guilt that briefly swept through her. Somehow, she felt responsible for the mess in front of her-the sickly, half-conscious state that was a far cry from the healthy, albeit drunk, valkyrie she had encountered just a few days earlier. She let her smirk fall at the sound of a heavy thump behind her. "Sounds like the wondersnatch could use some help. Just... sit tight. Kay?"

"What are you-"

Kenzi swiftly rose to her feet, cutting Tamsin off before she lost her confidence. She stalked over to the crowd of brutes piling towards the succubus. Only four of them remained, the other three lifeless on the floor at Bo's feet. Despite the predatory smirk on her face, Kenzi could tell that her best friend was cornered with no opening for a feed. Knowing she'd need more than just her fists, Kenzi looked around the room, her eyes searching. Then, by the fireplace she saw it. The small human rushed over, slipping past the mass of large men. Her hands reached into the basket and she held the poker firmly in her grasp.

Normally, it would have felt heavy. But the adrenaline pumped through her and she couldn't be bothered by anything else in that moment. Kenzi charged forward. Her signature battle cry filled the room, snapping the brutes' attention away from Bo. They all set their gazes on her, and for a brief second, she thought, Oh shit.

One of them lunged at her, and instinctively, she swung-brought the heavy weapon down, cool iron crashing into hard bone. A loud crack resonated throughout the room, quickly followed by the heavy thud of a body hitting the ground. "Shit." Kenzi stumbled backwards, eyes fixed on the still form before her. The brute's eyes rolled into the back of his head, blood seeping from the gaping hole in his skull. He spasmed and then lay motionless-dead.

Kenzi had to fight the urge to drop the poker and run, her eyes growing wide as the leader of the group pushed towards her. The other two members turned their attention back to the succubus. A string of curses escaped Kenzi's lips as she scrambled past the leader, ducking beneath his hefty fist.

"Come here you little bitch." He dug into his pants pocket, pulling out a switchblade. Kenzi began to back away, the cool iron rod in her hands feeling heavier by the minute. The moment the brute lunged at her, she dropped the poker, stumbling backwards. He brought the blade down and she blinked, feeling nothing at first. The world around her began to slow, interrupted by a single sound-a cry that ripped through the room, cleaving the fog in her mind.

"Kenzi!" Then she looked down, seeing the knife protruding from her chest, the blood dripping out unrecognizable as her own. She couldn't be bleeding that much, could she?

"Fuck." Kenzi collapsed, the remaining thoughts in her head lost to the pain that pulsed through her body. And finally it was just darkness.

"Ah, shit!" Tamsin breathed, gasping painfully as she crawled towards the small human's motionless form. The leader watched her, a sneer on his lips as he savored the scene.

"Kenzi? Kenzi, wake the fuck up!" Tamsin could feel the brute's towering figure to her left, his low chuckle filling her ears, igniting something inside of her. She let her hands fall to the blade protruding from Kenzi's chest. They trembled with exhaustion as her fingers wrapped around the hilt of the blade. She gave the human one quick glance-felt almost apologetic, being all-too-familiar with the pain herself-then she ripped the weapon out.

The chuckling behind her trailed off, replaced with a low growl as Tamsin pushed herself off the ground. Her legs unsteady, she wobbled for balance, obtaining it moments later as her large opponent threw his fist towards her face. She quickly stepped to the side, and, with a heavy intake of breath, she lifted the knife above her head, charging forward.

The brute misjudged the valkyrie's speed, caught off guard as she released a vengeful yell. It was a mistake he'd never live to regret. The blade tore through skin and muscle, sinking deep into his neck. Within moments, he was dead, lying still on the floor atop a puddle of his own blood.

Tamsin sank to the ground again, the act draining her last ounce of strength. "Bo," she called hoarsely.

The succubus snapped one final neck and looked over, her eyes falling on the scene with horror. "Kenzi?" She crossed the room in a second, collapsing at the human's side. "No, no, no. Wh-what happened?"

Tamsin pointed to the large blood-soaked body beside them. "That happened - are you okay?" The brunette seemed tired, her heavy breath and pale skin indicators of the weariness that had been slowly nipping at her since the start of it all.

The succubus' lack of a response troubled Tamsin. "Bo!" The brunette locked eyes with her for a brief moment, tears welling up.

"I'm fine, Tamsin. Now shut up." She began to lower herself down, moving her lips just above the small human's, desperation guiding her actions.

"Bo." The valkyrie reached out and pulled Bo back."Don't bullshit me. You're not fine. And you can't heal Kenzi looking like that. You're weak."

"Well, I don't have a lot of options left, do I?" Bo said, glancing around the room at the group of dead bodies that littered the floor. Tamsin's gaze followed the succubus' before turning back to face the brown eyes before her.

"You have me," she stated simply - softly.

"What? No. Tamsin-" Bo's expression of sadness took on a fearful undertone. "I-I can't."

"Bo, it's Kenzi."

"And you look like hell!" Bo observed the blonde from head to toe - from her bloodshot eyes, to the tattered, blood stained T-shirt. "You could die, Tamsin."

"Look, one of us has a better chance of making it out alive..." Tamsin ran a frustrated hand through her hair, sighing deeply. "And it's not her."

"And if I feed off of you, it won't be you either! I'm not doing it, Tamsin."

"Yes. Yes you are." Tamsin paused, looking down to find her words. "It's Kenzi. She-she keeps you human - she's your heart." Then she looked at Bo with a fierceness that burned through despite her weakened state. "So, now you're gonna fucking feed off of me and you're gonna save that. Okay?"

Bo wasn't sure if it was the forcefulness in Tamsin's tone or just the words themselves, but she suddenly couldn't breathe. Couldn't speak. "I-"

"Goddammit, succubus," Tamsin growled, knowing she'd have to make the first move. "You're stubborn, you know that?" Then, with a sudden and deep breath, she pushed forward, her lips crashing into Bo's as they both fell onto the ground. Tamsin almost instantly began to feel the pull from within her - the painful, yet somehow soothing, tugging sensation, ripping the energy from her body. She felt her arms give out, her body caught by the succubus' strong grip on her shoulders. And then there was nothing.

Just the comfort of an embrace before it all melted away into the blackness.

* * *

**Wait for it. Just wait for it. *smiles* -E  
**

* * *

**EDIT:**

**To Team Valkubus:**

We know it seems like it's been more, but it's only been 8 chapters (over the span of a couple of days). We assure you, the chapters are building up to something. We're developing relationships. This story starts around 3x06, the relationships just aren't there yet. We both believe that jumping unrealistically to a loving relationship isn't practical. So, we would kindly ask you to wait (though we've certainly had a number of valkubus moments, including an almost kiss). We assure you, we've got a number of cards to pull in the coming chapters. We will connect all the dots in our own time. We haven't forgotten about a single point, including the fae cult and Lauren. If only you could see our endgame with her.

Believe us when we say that we have no need for new plot devices. We're going through with everything we implied we'd be going through, but our story is most definitely advancing. Hell, it advanced last chapter. Also, simply because you don't understand the correlation doesn't mean there isn't one.

We're sorry if you don't agree with our pace, but that's how we choose to write this story. Rushing into things will only end... tragically.

In conclusion, we promise the plot_ is_ developing, and you'll see how everything fits soon enough. Be patient, dear reviewer. Think of this as the calm before the storm.

***Sly smile***

****And thanks for reviewing.


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I feel confident in blaming this massive delay on Eternal's gif-making. **-F**

I feel confident in blaming this massive delay on my massive lack of feels this past month. Sorry. **-E**

Loser.** -F**

In all seriousness, sorry for the delay. To compensate (which is really just a happy coincidence), this chapter is a bit longer than the others. Yay for lengthy chapters! We get valkubusy in this as well. And we give you Drunk!Kenzi. Bow before us.

Hope you enjoy it and shit. We like reviews. BAIIIIII.

* * *

_(Just to lock Eternal into this, we've got some epic awesome shit planned. **-F**)_

_(My life is over. Cry.** -E**)_

_(Like she had a life to begin with. But they're epic plans. She'll love writing them. :D So stick with us. **-F**)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Cold.

Fuck, was it cold.

That was Tamsin's first thought when consciousness began to clear its path through the familiar darkness.

The numbness was like a second skin. It wrapped all around her, enveloping her in its chilling embrace. It tore a shaky breath from her lungs as the world around her began to shift back into view - the darkness of her lids giving way to the blinding light that pierced through.

She blinked a few times, trying to make sense of her location, the cold sensation clouding her thoughts. A series of questions stampeded through her brain, but a single query drowned out the rest. Why was it so fucking cold? The thoughts poured through her mind frantically as her eyes darted around the room.

"Howdy, there." Tamsin gazed up to bright blue eyes watching her. Startled, she threw her body back, feeling the hard edge of something digging into her spine and wincing at the sensation despite the almost immediate numbness that surrounded it. "You alright there?"

"It's f-f-fucking c-cold." The words shook out of her as she tried to locate her arms amidst the rattling iciness that weighed her down.

"Yeah... about that." Kenzi watched as the blonde's gaze fell. "In our defense, you were really, really hot." When her eyes focused, it became clear to her and a mixture of anger and shock settled in.

"So you refrigerated me?!" Tamsin exclaimed at the mountain of ice she was buried beneath.  
"F-fuck!"

Kenzi jumped to her feet, immediately defending herself. "It was Bo's idea!"

"What was my idea?" Bo asked, stepping into the room, arms crossed as she gazed down at the shivering valkyrie in the bathtub.

Tamsin turned sharply towards the sound of Bo's voice, the scowl on her face deepening.

"What?" Bo returned Tamsin's angry glare with a light smile, kneeling down beside the tub. "I needed to cool you down."

"Well, I'm f-fucking cool! Mission accomplished." Ignoring the complaint, Bo pressed a palm against Tamsin's forehead, gauging her temperature.

"You're still pretty warm," she observed. Her hand lingered there for a moment longer as she held on to a breath, watching the scowl on Tamsin's face melting away. "Just a bit longer, okay?"

"Has this actually worked on anyone?"

"I guess we'll find out."

"So, for all we know I could just be freezing my ass off for no reason?"

"I'm sure she just wanted to strip you," Kenzi teased.

The succubus rolled her eyes at the human's comment, choosing to ignore it as she responded. "I imagine it'll at least help with the beating you took from that asshole," Bo stated, crossing her arms atop the tub's edge as she leaned against the porcelain surface.

There was a period of silence between the three women, their wondering gazes indicators of the growing levels of awkwardness that hovered in the room. In a desperate attempt to keep her mind busy, Tamsin was the first to speak again. "Glad to see you're looking chipper and healthy," the valkyrie observed Kenzi wryly, trying to barricade her thoughts from the numbing cold that pulsed throughout her shivering frame. She braced against another shiver that shot through her body, gasping as the chills raked her skin.

Kenzi straightened up, a broad smile plastered on her face. "Nothing a little valkyrie chi couldn't fix."

"Glad I could be of service," Tamsin said in between heavy breaths. She turned her gaze back to the succubus. "So when the hell can I get out of here?"

"About fifteen more minutes," Bo answered. "It has to be at least a full hour."

"What the hell? Says who?"

"Says me!"

"And what are you, a doctor!?" The valkyrie threw a hand up, splashing the cold water over the side of the tub.

The succubus stared down at the watery mess, frowning slightly before responding. "I googled it."

Tamsin fell silent, her glaring eyes locked onto Bo's. "You what?"

"It's an effective method!"

"It's a shit method! You buried me in a tub of fucking ice!"

"You were burning up - you know what? No. I'm not arguing with you. You're staying in the tub."

Defiantly, Tamsin struggled to lift herself out, finding the task increasingly difficult with the trembling in her arms, only to have Bo push her back down, a stern look in her eye.

"What did I just say!?"

"Do I look like I care about what you just said?" Tamsin said sharply at first before continuing on with a whispered plea, one only audible to Bo. "I'm c-cold, Bo." The succubus' expression softened at the weariness clinging to the blonde's features - the heavy bags under her eyes and ghostly paleness of her skin. She looked like hell.

Bo sighed, defeated - her resolve melting away almost instantly. "Alright, I think it's been long enough. Let's get you out of there." The succubus reached over to grip Tamsin's arm recently submerged beneath the ice and she shivered from the chilling sensation emanating from the valkyrie's skin. Dammit. Tamsin wasn't kidding. "Hey, Kenz, grab a towel, will you?"

"One valkyrie wipe coming right up!" The small human yelled excitedly, receiving an annoyed groan from the valkyrie before she dashed out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

With Kenzi gone, the two of them settled into an awkward silence - neither sure how to continue. Seeing Tamsin shift, Bo rounded the tub , positioning herself behind Tamsin, who had taken to a sad attempt at pushing herself up by the tub's edges. "Whoa, whoa," Bo cautioned, quickly taking hold of the valkyrie's shoulders in hopes of stabilizing her. "Can you manage it on your own?"

"I'm not broken, succubus. I've got this." With that, she shrugged Bo's hands off and continued her struggle. The brunette edged to the side of the tub again, watching cautiously as the muscles in Tamsin's arms shook under the strain. She was still too weak, and they both knew it, but she wouldn't allow herself to admit it.

Tamsin had managed to partially lift herself out, pausing to catch her breath before she pushed on. She pressed her feet firmly against the floor of the tub, slowly shifting all her weight onto her legs as she began to stand. With a sharp exhale, she released her grip on the porcelain surface. Almost immediately she could feel her weakness, her tiredness, crawling back to the forefront - crippling her. Just as the weight of her frail form exhausted all the remaining strength in her legs, Tamsin stumbled forward - face in line to meet the hard edge of the tub.

She yelped, all ability to control her own body lost - and, as Tamsin braced herself for the pain of a crushing impact, Bo caught her. They collided into each other, arms tangled awkwardly as Tamsin fell against the succubus' chest gasping for breath. Bo's shirt was immediately dampened by the water, but she held on tightly. The fear that had suddenly spiked within her receded into the background, allowing her a breath as she clung to the blonde, supporting her in a clumsy embrace, their eyes locking.

For what seemed like an eternity, brown eyes gazed into green ones - the breath trapped in both their throats as they held each other, speechless. "Y-you okay?" Bo asked finally, pulled from her daze by the sound of icy water dripping against cool tile.

"Fine-"

"Holy shit balls in wet shirts, what the hell, guys!?" Kenzi's voice startled them. She stared them down, wide eyed at the sight of the half naked valkyrie held firmly in the succubus' embrace. The faes' gazes both fell to the small human as she stood in the doorway with a towel in hand and a dropped jaw. "If you wanted to get all kinky up in here, you could have told me," she said, pushing the shock aside. She stepped up to the two women and threw the towel at Bo. "I did not need to see this."

"See what?" Bo asked as she wrapped the towel around the valkyrie's trembling shoulders.

Kenzi threw her arms around herself and kissed the air. "Muah muah," she mocked, eyeing Tamsin, whose weary expression turned dangerous.

With Bo's grip still firmly supporting her, Tamsin stepped out of the tub, falling back against the succubus as her feet met the tiled floor of the room. "Shit," she cursed, feeling Bo's arm tighten around her waist when she stumbled backwards.

"C'mon, valkyrie. I think we should probably get you to bed." Bo tugged the blonde along, half-carrying her out of the bathroom.

"And that's my cue!" Kenzi rushed over to give Bo a quick peck on the cheek before running back to the stairs, calling out something about needing alcohol. She was gone from sight moments later, the sound of heeled footsteps trailing off as the front door slammed.

"Thanks for the help..." Bo muttered to herself, sitting Tamsin down onto the bed. The valkyrie groaned weakly and Bo let her eyes fall to the drenched gauze wrap that clung to the valkyrie's stomach. With a stern, authoritative look, she pushed Tamsin back against the mattress, climbing onto the bed and sitting on her knees beside the blonde. She could see the protest in Tamsin's eyes as she leaned forward, taking hold of the gauze wrap and beginning to peel it aside. "Quiet," she commanded, discarding the cloth, her eyes tracing the length of the wound as a frown began to claim her features. She let her gaze linger on the gash, observing its movement with the shaky rise and fall of Tamsin's lean stomach. "Let me heal you." The words caught Tamsin off guard.

"What?" The valkyrie lifted her head from the pillow, her gaze locking with Bo.

"You're already weak enough without your injuries. I'm not going to argue about this." Without hesitation, Bo crawled forward, placing two hands on either side of Tamsin's shoulders, her head just above the blonde's.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Tamsin stammered, swallowing. She could feel Bo's hot breath on her face as she gazed into the brunette's brown eyes. There was something about the soft, yet playful look on the succubus' face that put her at ease.

"Payback. For earlier." Then Bo dove straight into the valkyrie's lips. At first the kiss was based purely on need - the need to revive Tamsin, to heal her... to save her. As Bo poured her chi into the other woman's mouth, she hadn't expected the blonde to kiss her back. It took her by surprise but Tamsin wasted no time. Bo let the moment take hold, wondering where it would lead as the valkyrie wrapped her arms around her neck and pulled her closer. The brunette could feel the heat radiating from Tamsin's skin as their bodies pressed together. The intensity of it urged her on as she deepened the kiss and probed her tongue into the blonde's mouth.

The rush took her - the strange and powerful desire that left her somewhat senseless. There was something different about Tamsin, about the kiss. Bo had had her share of kisses and lovers and she'd always been satiated. But with Tamsin, she was left wanting more. Needing more.

In that moment she purged her mind of any distractions. Nothing else mattered - no cults, no life or death battles...no Lauren. Bo wanted only to be lost in the heat they created, desiring only for Tamsin's arms around her.

Bo ran her fingertips along the toned muscles on Tamsin's stomach, smiling against the blonde's lips before she claimed them with her own, devouring her with a hard kiss. Her hands lingered over the area where the gash had been, feeling only the smoothness of bare skin. She pressed her palm against it, reveling in the warmth that radiated with the rise and fall of Tamsin's stomach. Bo was relieved - at ease with the wound now a distant memory.

The valkyrie shivered under her touch, breaking away from the kiss with a slight gasp. Bo's fingers continued their journey, gliding over each curve as they trailed upwards towards the hem of Tamsin's bra. She dropped her head into the crook of Tamsin's neck, sucking along the soft skin and feeling the blonde whimper as she pressed their bodies closer. And then, as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped. Tamsin placed a hand on Bo's chest, holding her back. "Tamsin? What's wrong?" Bo breathed, afraid that the encounter had somehow hurt the blonde.

The valkyrie stared back at her, the pain overtaking her features as she threw her head back onto the pillow and grabbed her head. "Fuck!" Tamsin cried, thrashing on the bed as the waves of agony crippled her thoughts, numbing out all other sensations.

Bo suddenly became aware of the intensity of the valkyrie's body heat spiking against her own. "Shit, Tamsin!" Frantically, she tried to steady the blonde, taking hold of her shoulders as she pressed her body closer in a desperate embrace. She held on tightly, rolling off of the valkyrie and pulling her closer, still feeling Tamsin shuddering against her. "It's okay," Bo whispered, trying to disguise the panic in her voice. She pressed her lips to the valkyrie's forehead. "We'll fix this," she soothed, though the words were spoken more for her comfort than anyone else's.

* * *

"One hundred ninety-eight, one hundred ninety-nine..." Dyson panted, pushing himself off the ground as he completed the last push-up. He wiped off his brow as he straightened up, rolling his tense shoulders in attempt to rid his body of the stiffness in his muscles. Grabbing a towel from the bench to his right, he began to dab off the cool sweat from his neck and shoulders, the action interrupted as a high-pitched ringing sound filled the small gym space. Lifting the small object from the bench, Dyson tapped at the phone and brought it to his ear, sighing as he answered. "Yeah?"

"Hey, partner!" Hale's familiar voice rang exuberantly.

"Hale?" Dyson asked, slightly surprised. "Isn't it a bit early for the Ash to be making personal phone calls?"

"That it is. Nah, but this isn't personal. I call bearing good news. I just received a call from the security detail on the medical end of the compound. Thought it might be of some interest to you."

"Interest to me? How so?" Dyson pressed the phone closer to his ear, shifting his weight from his left foot to his right.

"Well, you told me to keep my ear to the ground for details involving a specific human doctor friend of ours-"

"Lauren?"

"Sittin' tightly in a 5 by 5 cell, as we speak."

"What the hell did she do?" Dyson growled, his voice gaining in volume. "How did you find her?"

"We didn't. She came right to us."

Dyson paused, processing the words. "What?"

"Kinda surprised me too. She snuck in during one of the shift changes, made a beeline for the storage center, came out with a vial of this gooey-ass stuff. That's when one of the guards saw her. Guess he was moving a little slowly, got left behind. Lucky for us. Anywho, he caught Lauren and took her straight to me."

"Oh, Hale, you are the man."

"Don't I know it!"

"I'll be there in half an hour," Dyson said quickly, shoving his towel and boxing gloves into a small duffle bag. "Have her prepped... any chance I could take the item she stole back with me?"

"You think it'll help?" Hale asked, sounding doubtful.

"Not sure. Can't be too safe, though."

"Right. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Hale," Dyson replied gratefully. "Really. This could help save Tamsin."

"She's up and replaced me already, has she?" Hale chuckled.

Dyson smiled to no one in particular. "No, never. No one could replace you."

"And don't forget it. Hurry over, there are a certain few elders that are just itching to get their hands on her."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Bo felt her arm going numb but she dared not move it. She glanced down at the valkyrie, a smile pulling at her lips as she observed the blonde in her deep slumber. She looked so peaceful - a contradiction to everything that she had been through. Tamsin had finally managed to fall asleep after the horrifying symptoms had subsided, but Bo wasn't sure how long it would last, fearing the transformation had yet to reach its peak.

She let out a breathy curse as a loud ringing filled the room, shattering the silence. Bo carefully shifted her body, moving slowly to reach for the phone on the nightstand. With a bit of a struggle, she managed to grab hold of the vibrating object, tapping the animated green icon on its screen and then lifting it to her ear.

"What is it?" she answered in a hushed voice, feeling Tamsin stir lightly against her body.

"Hey," came Dsyon's voice, his tone carrying an obvious seriousness to it. "I've got good news."

"Yeah? I could use some of that."

"I found Lauren."

"What?" Bo exclaimed, falling back into her hushed tone when the blonde let out a light cough as she pushed her body closer to Bo's. "How?"

"I'll explain when we get there."

"Shit. You're bringing her here?"

"I figured it would be more private than the Dal," he said.

"Alright. Got an ETA for me?" The succubus let her eyes fall to the sleeping valkyrie, sighing as her breathing became more erratic.

"About ten minutes."

"Hurry, Dyson. I'm not sure Tamsin has much time left. I don't... I don't know if she can take much more." Bo was vaguely aware of the fear and sadness in her tone, but chose to let it be, figuring the situation at hand justified it.

The succubus could hear the wolf let out a shaky breath. "I'll be there as soon as I can." The line went dead.

Bo dropped the phone back onto the nightstand and leaned back against the headboard. She hugged Tamsin closer, still feeling the heat resonating from her flushed skin. The valkyrie's feeble body trembled in her grasp, her brow furrowed as she slept. Bo ran a hand through the matted blonde hair, feeling anxious as Dyson's words still reverberated in her head. They were so close. Tamsin could be saved. She allowed herself this bit of hope, a light smile playing on her lips as the thought lifted her.

Though her muscles had grown sore in the uncomfortable position, Bo didn't want to move.

For some unknown reason, she was convinced that her grip on Tamsin was all that stood between a soothing slumber and a waking nightmare for the valkyrie. But, with a deep breath, she released her hold on the woman, sliding out from beneath her and gently laying her on the bed. She felt compelled to linger, to simply sit with the blonde until she woke, and as she rested her eyes on Tamsin's feeble form, the situation suddenly seemed real. In that moment, she realized who was responsible for it all - the person she loved, the person she had trusted. Lauren.

Bo was almost surprised at the sudden surge of anger that rushed through her, finding in her rage the will to leave the valkyrie's side, the will to save her - to see Lauren for who she really was. It was in this new acceptance that she turned her gaze from Tamsin and exited the room, determination preparing her for the shit-storm she fully expected to come at her.

* * *

Lauren's wrists ached as the cool metal of the cuffs dug into her skin. She looked up calmly, watching as Bo circled her. The succubus almost felt sad. The person before her was now a complete stranger, a mere shell of the person she once knew - she once loved. She ceased her pacing, turning her heavy gaze to the doctor, who had been cuffed to a wooden chair in the center of the front room. There was a strange air about the blonde, a curious light smirk playing on her lips as she coolly stared into Bo's eyes.

"Where is it, Lauren?" Bo asked, finally putting an end to the silence that had previously encased the scene.

The doctor looked away nonchalantly. "How should I know?"

"Dammit, Lauren! Tamsin could die!"

"I honestly don't know, Bo."

"You're lying."

"Am I, now?"

Bo let out a frustrated cry and dashed forward, gripping the doctor's shoulders as they locked gazes. "Lauren, this isn't you!"

"You don't know anything about me, Bo."

Bo's grip on the human relaxed, the succubus' eyes growing wide with hurt. "I loved you," she said softly.

For a brief second, the tears welled in Lauren's eyes. "Loved," she murmured. Her eyes flicked to the ground, and when she looked up again the tears were gone. "And yet here we are."

"I didn't put us here, Lauren," Bo said, pushing herself away from the doctor. "You did."

The blonde let out a short laugh, her eyes leaving Bo's. "Believe what you want, Bo. Regardless of who or how we got here, we're here... and you're out of cards to play." She felt a hint of fear pulse through her as anger flashed across the succubus' face, but forced it aside, maintaining her cool exterior. "I mean, you're not even sure what it is you're fighting for, here... or against, for that matter."

"I'm fighting for my friends - the ones I love. What are you fighting for, Lauren?"

"Something much bigger than all of us."

"Wow... cryptic. I should've guessed." The succubus glanced over at Dyson, who simply shrugged in response despite the stern expression held on his tired face. "Enough of this shit." She leaned forward, looking the doctor straight in the eye. "Where's the knife, Lauren?"

"What are you saving her for? You don't even know who she is."

Taking a deep breath, Bo rested her hand on the side of Lauren's face, running her fingers along the soft skin before she dispersed a wave of charm, a light blue glow filling her eyes. "Lauren," she said firmly.

The doctor's eyes seemed to glaze over, a smile lighting up her face. "Yes?"

"Where is the knife?"

"I don't know. I gave it to him."

"Gave it to who, Lauren?"

The doctor ignored the question and gazed at Bo worriedly. "Are you mad at me?"

"Lauren, focus. Who did you give the knife to?" Bo asked, increasing the intensity of the her charm.

"I gave it to Assiran." She peered at Bo, hurt and confusion in her eyes. "Why are you mad at me?"

"Assiran. Is that Inari's father - the leader of the cult?"

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Lauren! It would make me so very happy if you answered my questions."

"Yes. He has the knife."

"Where is he?"

"I don't - I don't know, Bo."

The succubus let out a stream of curses, turning away from Lauren. "There's got to be something!" She cried. "How do you contact him?" She spun back around to face the doctor, a glint of hope in her eyes.

"I call him."

There was a rattling at the door that shook Bo out of the interrogation. All eyes were fixed towards the entrance as Kenzi stumbled through the doorway, hiccuping with a beer bottle in hand.

"Dang dawgs, what's with all the seriousness and the dealio yo?" Her gaze fell to the Lauren in the chair, and with a questioning look she raised her eyebrows at Bo. "Is this a bondage orgy gathering? Who gets to be in the chair next?"

"Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed, the interruption only a minor distraction from the anger that still consumed her.

The small human staggered through the room, finding her balance with various objects along her way. She stopped just before the succubus, a confused expression held on her face. "Didn't she try'ta off officer sexy?" She asked, leaning in close, the thick scent of alcohol filling the succubus' nostrils.

"Kenzi's back?" Lauren muttered in disbelief though Bo paid her no attention, her eyes still fixed to her best friend.

"Are you-?" Bo began, interrupted by the human.

"Mama be drunk," Kenzi answered in a slur as she nearly tripped on her way to the couch. "Don't you kiddies make too much noise, now." She slumped down onto the cushioned piece of furniture, huffing as her body dropped into it with a heavy thud.

Bo let her gaze linger for awhile and then turned back to Lauren, feeling her anger return. "Dyson," she addressed, her eyes still fixed on the doctor, "any ideas?"

The wolf stroked his chin and sighed, turning his attention to Lauren. "You said that you contacted him..."

The doctor looked at him with a dazed smile. "Yes. He usually tells me where to meet."

"Then call him again," Bo demanded.

"You can do that, right?" Dyson asked.

Lauren seemed to think about this for a moment, looking to Bo as she contemplated the question. "I only call him when it's something important. He's a highly suspicious man."

"What would be important enough to get him to meet with you?" Dyson asked,

"Inari."

Bo's eyes snapped up from the ground, a smile forming on her lips. "So, if we can convince him that Inari is with you-"

"He'll be willing to meet," Dyson finished.

Bo quickly moved forward, placing two firm hands on Lauren's shoulders, staring intently into the doctor's brown eyes. "Lauren, where is your phone?"

"In my coat pocket." The doctor gestured with her eyes.

Bo immediately dug through and pulled out the object, handing it to Dyson.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"We give him Inari." She paused, letting her gaze slowly wander over to where Kenzi lay on the couch. "Or... the closest thing we have." She walked over to the small human who was beginning to snore loudly.

"You sure she'll be able to perform?" Dyson stared down at Kenzi's small form, her bottle of beer still tightly held in her grasp.

"Oh, she'll be able to, alright." Bo grabbed Kenzi by the collars and shook her fiercely. "C'mon, Kenz! Wake up!"

The small human grumbled and waved her away. "More alcohol, wench!" She yelled, throwing her arm up into the air, the bottle along with it, the cool liquid spilling out and dribbling down the neck.

"Dammit, Kenzi! Snap out it!"

"No, I do not want fucking ginger snaps with my beer!" She clumsily dropped the bottle onto the coffee table, sitting up abruptly. "It's unheard of."

Frustratedly, Bo pulled her hand back, bringing it down in a heavy, somewhat sobering slap. The sudden sound filled the room, stunning Kenzi from her daze before she drifted back into her drunkeness. "Alright," Bo sighed heavily. "Don't say I didn't warn you." With a heavy breath, she leaned in pressing her lips to the human's, breathing orange wisps of chi into her.

Kenzi's eyes shot wide open the moment their lips touched, yelling as she backed away in a hurry, her hands thrown up to separate her from the succubus. "What the hell!?"

Bo smirked and shrugged at the horrified human. "Hey, I tried the usual methods first."

"You broke the sacred truce!" Kenzi cried, vigorously wiping at her lips.

"It's kind of an emergency, bitch!"

"Oh, fine." Kenzi straightened up, taking in the situation in a more sobering state. "What do you need?"

"Inari."

"The bitch who keeps trying to steal my life?"

"Yes. Look, we think that if you and Lauren can convince ass-face that you're Inari, then he'll be willing to meet with the knife."

"Swell plan." Kenzi looked over to Lauren and frowned. "You think you can trust Arnold Benedict over there?"

"I've got her pretty charmed up. I think she'll be up for it."

"Wait," Dyson interrupted, "how will Inari's presence get him to bring the knife to the meeting?"

"This whole thing happened because he wanted to give Tamsin's powers to Inari, right? I don't think he'll take the chance of waiting any longer, he'll want it done as soon as possible." She looked to Kenzi. "Just make sure Inari-you demands he bring the knife, alright? We need it."

"Alright, then." Kenzi jumped up from the couch and cracked her knuckles. "Let's do this bitch."


	14. Bloopers Pt 5

**A/N:** We've been doing a bunch of planning and outlining lately, and Eternal needs to "recharge" her writing battery, so we'll also be taking a short break from writing. It'll only be a few days, but hopefully when they're done we can write at a less turtle-like pace. As we said in the A/N for last chapter, we have epic stuff planned for the future of this fic, so stick with us.

* * *

***Sidenote*:** You guys are always welcome to offer suggestions for the story, but know that we've had the general outline for this fic planned out from the get go. We'd been waiting anxiously to get the chance to finally lead up to the valkubusness we had in the last chapter, and were happy to finally reach the point in our story's outline to actually put it out there for you to read. It was a tough buildup, but we finally got there in accordance with our early planning.

Thanks for all the feedback! :D

* * *

E: Whatever I type is just gonna make it sound like they just had sex.

F: *Face, meet palm.*

E: Lol.

F: Get your damn mind out of the gutter.

E: So are Trick and Dyson just chilling?

F: Hush. I was gonna get them in there soon. Shut your face.

E: Lalalalala.

* * *

**A/N: The failure of our writing process.**

E: We wrote about 200 words.

F: …*hangs head in shame*

* * *

F: Watcha doin?

E: Trying to write.

F: Which one?

E: The dawning one.

F: Ah. Are you still failing?

E: Very much so.

F: Wooh!

E: Wow, don't get too excited.

F: Sorry. Got a bit out of control there.

E: Put your panties back on.

F: *sigh* okay.

* * *

**A/N: Fangirloutlet's adventures in babysitting.**

F: The 3 year old is crying "my penis!"

E: Lol. How the hell did he learn to say that?

F: "Is your penis okay? Do you need me to check it?"

Omg. They... I need to get out of here. This is just overly creepy. She poked him there. God.

E: The sister?

F: All of it. A sudden turn to overly creepy. One of them just pulled his pants down with his underwear. Please save me. Please.

E: *spams with valkubus gifs*

F: None of that is helping

**(...)**

F: Ugh. Again with the exposing of his dick. God.

E: Think of boobs. Anna's boobs.

**(some time later**)

F: They wanted to play barbies.

E: Are they gonna smack it against his penis too?

F: Dont give them any ideas.

* * *

E: Bah I give up. I spent the whole time just rewriting everything. I'm gonna watch my stupid movie now.

F: What movie?

E: GI Joe. Lol.

F: Lol. Why?

E: Because ninjas.

**(the next day)**

F: So, how was your movie?

E: Didn't finish.

F: WTH?

E: Yup...

F: Bitch, why not?

E: Dinner and then shower and then I just ran out of time.

F: …

E: Don't ellipsis me.

* * *

F: Ugh. The author of "New Territory" pisses me off so much. She's too fucking good.

E: Right? Yeah. I hate her. Lol.

F: It's like... I don't even know how to mimic her. Lol.

E: Sigh.

F: I can't even... UGH. She frustrates me. Send her away.

E: Her sentences are so simple, yet so deep. Gah. Bitch.

F: It's the words and the structure and the order and the everything. BITCH. Goddamn her. Lol.

You're all like "I think I'm a decent writer... sometimes," and then she comes in and you're just "nevermind."

E: Ugh. Just ugh. I feel ashamed.

F: We should never write another word. Not until we can figure out her method.

E: We should dissect it. Tear it to bits.

F: We should. But that sounds like it'd take a lot of energy and I don't think we'd make it past the first half of the first chapter.

E: GRRRRRR. We needs to crack the code.

* * *

E: How's your lovely babysitting adventure today?

F: Bleh. Children. I take it all back. I want none.

E: :P Maybe it's just other people's kids. I'm sure your kids will be looovely.

F: Ha. Ha. Ha. My kids will have no obsession with penis. But do I really want to have them just to test the theory?

E: Of course you do.

F: Right. Of course I do.

Not.

That's a lot of pain for a test.

E: Well suck it up.

F: You suck it up first.

E: I'm not the one with the dilemma.

F: Lol. Doesn't mean you can't be the test for my test.

E: And why the hell would I do that?

F: Because you're awesome.

E: I will sacrifice my awesomeness just to avoid that.

F: Lol. Well, then.

* * *

This is it, she thought grimly to herself, overtaken by an unfamiliar and pervasive hopelessness. When the lead brute's crooked smile filled her vision, his fist hovering beside his head, she did the only thing she could.

She closed her eyes, images of Bo fucking her filling her mind. What a good way to go out.

E: Lol. What a good way, indeed.

F: Yep. Because valkubus.

Haha. What if we keep doing this, and one time we're too lazy to go over our words and we accidentally leave one of these in here?

E: Lol. That would be...interesting. Some dude reads and then goes "Wait, where's the actual fucking?"

F: Haha. Glances up at rating. "Ah, fuck!"

* * *

E: I have a weird guilty conscience. I don't wanna be a hypocrite like her.

F: Lol. I do too. It's weird. Stop being like me.

E: No, you stop.

F: No, you stop.

* * *

F: Why don't we end it at Tamsin getting KOd?

E: Okay. I guess so.

F: It's suspenseful enough.

E: So fix the first scene then.

F: You said "we". When did that become me?

E: Fine. Join me in fixing the first scene.

F: Okie.

* * *

E: Because this fanfic is my sole priority in life.

F: Tell me, then. What is your sole priority in life?

E: Monehs. And lots of it.

F: Oh, when I'm filthy rich, I'll partake in a fun chuckle at that comment.

E: If. And assuming of course.

F: When.

E: I love your optimism.

F: :) I'm a realist.

E: That's not realism, dear.

F: When it happens, you'll be eating your own words, dear.

* * *

F: How's your day going?

E: Pretty chill so far.

F: Yeah? No Mexican gang beatings?

E: Your face. No. None to speak of.

F: No need to be so harsh. Just casually asking. :p

E: I dare you to casually ask someone that. The person in front of you, for example.

* * *

**A/N: In response to Anna Silk's reply to a question about her thoughts on valkubus. She simply wrote "hmmm…". Tease. -F**

F: What the hell kind of answer is "hmmm..."? UGH. Anna, you fucking need to stop.

E: More like a non-answer. "hmmm...i think my pants are on too tight."

F: I'd like to think of it as more of a "hmmm... if only you knew what this season had in store." 3

E: Gawd I hope so.

F: I don't even need sex scenes. I'd be totally cool with just confessions of love and hand holding.

E: Ditto.

F: Ugh. I need bloopers. If they don't show us the damn bloopers... I will shoot you.

E: How nice of you.

F: Lol. Yep.

* * *

F: WE HAVE OUR OWN BATHTUB SCENE!

E: DEPENDS ON HOW WELL WE WRITE IT.

F: We will write it epically and everyone will love it. Because Tamsin wakes up half naked in a tub of ice to Kenzi staring at her creepily then Bo being all lovey dovey and caring for Tamsin. It's perfect.

E: Finally my tub of ice has a purpose.

F: lol. Maybe Tamsin pulls Bo in as punishment. ;P

E: "You wanna see how cold it is in here? Let me show you."

F: "Shit! Tamsin!" *Shivering Tamsin.* "See? F-Fucking cold." *Bo feels her forehead.* "Well, it's working. So shut up and stop complaining. And let go of me!"

E: "Well, I wouldn't mind a bit of heat."

F: "Heat is what got you here in the first place." *Pulls self out of Tamsin's grip, climbs out of tub, groans frustratedly.* "Trick said you had to be in here for an hour." lol. "How long as it been?" "10 minutes." "FUCK!"

* * *

F: Lol. Okay, okay. Maybe Trick has a fae doctor friend.

E: "I've got a fae who's running a dangerous fever. What's your solution?" *flips through notes* "Sexy tub of ice. One hour."

* * *

F: That sucks. Watcha eatin'?

E: Mai grilled chicken.

F: Like genuinely cooked mai grilled chicken, or leftovers or something?

E: No the one I bought this afternoon along with my tostada.

F: ...where do you buy mai grilled chicken?

E: It's mine because I'm eating it, not necessarily because I made it.

F: Lol. What?

E: Um. What?

F: I'm so confused now. Alright. Enjoy your mysterious mai grilled chicken.

E: Mai meaning 'my.'

F: That helps with the sense. Lol. Grilled chicken seems more logical.

E: You thought mai grilled chicken was actually a thing?

F: I don't know. I'm watching TV. Shut up.

E: I'm giggling at you right now.

F: Mai Thai is a thing.

E: Because it rhymes.

F: ...stop giggling at me.

**(A/N: Trying to save face. -E)**

F: Mai Grilled Chicken could've been a thing.

E: Maybe in your head.

F: Stop giggling. Stop it.

E: The more you say it the harder I giggle.

F: I don't know all the food things in the world. It could've been a thing... *whines*

E: *roflcopter*

F: So mean.

E: Lol.

F: You're not still giggling, are you?

E: Maybe.

F: It could've been a thing.

E: You keep telling yourself that. Better yet you can try to open your own restaurant and make it a thing.

F: I don't want to.

E: Then it ain't a thing.

**A/N: Fangirl in response to Eternal posting the above.**

F: Aw, c'mon!

E: It's blooper-fied.

F: You're so mean.

E: :) Like you wouldn't do it too.

F: Cry.

E: Tissue.

F: Keep your damn tissue.

E: So defensive.

F: *Sigh*

E: Hilarious.

F: Me?

E: Just the whole thing.

F: Weh.

E: It's glorious.

**A/N: It could've been a thing… -F**

* * *

**A/N: In reference to the break on set pic of Rachel Skarsten.**

E: I wonder who took that picture all creeper-like.

F: Some guy named Paolo something. I guess he's a photographer.

E: Omg I just noticed another face behind her. Fucking scary. It's like the grudge or something.

F: Lol. She's on a set surrounded by hundreds of people. Obviously someone else is there. Stop being weird.

E: Well, no shit. I didn't notice it before because her hair blended into the background. Just an observation, Sherlock.

F: Can we just focus on Rachel? Lol.

E: She looks perfect like always. What else is there to say?

F: "What the hell!?" There's that. I mean, seriously. How does one manage that?

E: You be Rachel fucking Skarsten, obviously.

F: Ugh. Maybe it's because she doesn't eat dead animals.

E: She eats fish.

F: Hush you. Dead cute animals. Lol.

E: Nemo's cute.

F: Nemo's an animated character.

E: And he could be eaten animatedly.

* * *

F: That's no excuse. Write words! Stop trying to see how many words we have.

E: You are such a crank.

F: Keeping you in line is virtually impossible. It's fucking annoying. Write. I will have none of this wishy-washy, half-ass, in and out bullshit. Write.

E: Make me.

F: Pretty please?

E: Lol.

F: There's not much I can do from 3000 miles away. Lol.

* * *

**A/N: Pretty much what happens when I'm not satisfied with my words. -F**

F: he was dead. Blehhhhyhhhjosadf /l /lsdfvdsnd;ladd9 kdj ajfdskljfkl;sajdflkjdsgiij ewlksdaowrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg ggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggga;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;uuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa;;;;;;; ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;urrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuggggggggggggggggggggggg gghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ahem.

E: Carry on.

F: Lol, halp.

* * *

F: What are you even doing?

E: Eating.

F: Lol. "Let's write" *commences to shove food down her face and be extremely distracted* You're terrible.

E: Yeah, well. You should know that by now.

F: That you're terrible? Yeah, I guess.

* * *

E: I want so bad for Kenzi to be Team Tamsin.

F: It would be so wonderfully wonderful.

E: I want her to freaking breakdance or something. In YO FACE doccubots.

F: It would be so fucking perfect. Or if, instead of a dance, she like flips out entirely. Can't contain the excitement. You know?

E: Because, really, she fucking helped you out of that cave, Kenzi. I want an appreciation scene. Something, dammit. She's helped so many of them.

F: Seriously. She's so awesome. Tamsin. Needs. To. Be. Kenzi's. Best. Friend.

E: They. Need. To. Get. Drunk. Together.

F: Yes. Then they can go to Bo and drunkenly tease her and shit.

E: Perfect moment is perfect. Valkubus + Kenzi.

F: Yes. That is everything important in the world.

* * *

E: Ehhhh.

F Your ability to effectively vanish is getting better.

E: I got distracted in a sea of gifs.

F: For that long? Dude. You suck. Stop wandering off. You're so ridiculously ADD.

E: *proceeds to post gif* lol

F: Stop it. You're terrible.

E: Uggghhh.

F: I'm just gonna call you ADD child from now on.

E: Okay. God.

F: :) lol, it's true. You have the tendency to wander.

E: I can't help it. I hate being focused on one thing for too long.

F: I've noticed. You never actually just chat, you write something, then you go off, then you come back and respond, then you go off again. It's awful. Lol.

E: Wth are you talking about. Of course I chat. Lol.

F: Mhm. It takes you like a minute to respond to anything. And I don't think you're sitting there considering how to respond.

E: Ehh...

F: Just a little ADD. Just a bit.

E: Sob.

F: **(in response to another delayed response, this one like 4 minutes.)** Seriously? What the hell is so interesting in between lines? Tumblr?

E: Lol.

F: Your life must be so hard. "So, work... butterfly. I fucking hate butterflies... oh, look, food. Huh. Food is good. Dude. I need to run. Dammit. Exercise sucks. I wish I could just..."

E: And here I thought you were gonna keep going.

F: I don't have forever. I want sleep.

E: Go sleep.

F: You go sleep, ADD child.

E: I will.

F: Okay then. Goodnight, ADD child.

E: G'night. Bitch.

F: lol. 'Night.

* * *

F: Some people say that it just takes time for the poll to properly update. So... we won.

E: Whoever that one vote was, I wanna hug them.

F: Lol. Me too.

(What if it was me?) :p

E: Um...but it's not.

F: You don't know that. I voted right before the poll closed. It totally could've been me.

E: It's not because I say so.

F: Lol. You just don't want to hug me. I see how it is. :P Now let's write.

E: Lol.

* * *

F: What are you doing?

E: Reading it over. Fixing stuff.

F: Mhm... okay, then. You do that. I sleep. Bai.

E: Heh. I'm done anyway. Bai.

F: Lol. Alright. G'night, bitch.

E: G'night, whore.

F: ...whore's mine.

E: Bitch is mine.

F: I-okay. Switch?

E: G'night, bitch.

F: Lol. G'night, whore.

:)

* * *

E: Yeah, but the woooords. Ugh.

F: …

E: …

F: …

E: !

F: ?

E: O.O

F: $$$

E: X.X

F: lol

E: okay fine. let's finish this shit up.

F: Lol. We totally won't finish tonight.

* * *

E: I'm sorry.

F: :) Whatever. Bai. G'night, bitchy bitch.

E: G'night whorey whore.

F: *glares*

E: *smiles*

F: Meh. Bitch. Go mess with photoshop like a loser.

E: Lol. Don't be all sore about it.

F: I was just sitting here waiting for you to fix the damn sentence. Then you come back 20 minutes later with "I'm stuck."

E: ^_^

F: Yeah, that's right, bitch. Go away. :) Night.

E: Night. Go to sleep already and stop bitching.

F: Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitch. Bitchy bitch. Bitch. BITCH. (size 72 font) bitch.

E: anything else you wanna say?F: ...whore.

E: okay then

F: :) okay bai for realz now.

E: bai. go away.

F: :D

* * *

"You're still pretty warm," she observed. Her hand lingered there for a moment longer as she held on to a breath, watching the scowl on Tamsin's face melting away. And then their eyes locked and they just stared lovingly. Because aw. And then they clumsily leaned in to kiss each other while Kenzi passed out in the background.

* * *

**A/N: Fangirl in response to Eternal rephrasing everything she wrote.**

F: I'M ADDING WORDS. STOP IT.

E: AND I'M FIXING WORDS.

F: NO, I MEAN I'M ADDING WORDS. THE MORE WORDS WE HAVE THE SOONER WE CAN FINISH THIS.

E: IT'S NOT ABOUT MORE WORDS. IT'S ABOUT JUST GETTING IT DONE.

F: BUT IF WE GET IT DONE WITHOUT THE RIGHT AMOUNT OF WORDS, WE HAVE TO ADD MORE WORDS!

E: SAYS WHO?

F: SAYS YOU, PERFECTIONIST!

E: I NEVER SAID THAT!

F: It was implied.

E: Where?!

F: Everywhere.

E: Wth.

F: Lol. I'm the queen of fluff. You're killing my fluff.

E: I'm making sure your fluff has a point.

F: It's fluff. It's not supposed to have a damn point. It's just supposed to make the sentence sound extended. It makes things seem more awesome even though they're less awesome.

E: Write your fluff then. I'll just watch.

F: No. You already deleted it. Continue on, child. I need to get off the floor before I stop breathing.

E: I deleted like 3 words! Omg.

F: 3 words of fluff. The rest is less fluff and more biding my time until it seems appropriate for Kenzi to walk in.

E: I don't even...

F: What? Fluff isn't content, it's words.

**(continues to destroy F's sentence)**

F: DAMMIT. NOW YOU'RE JUST GETTING RID OF LIKE 80% OF MY SHIT.

E: YOU TOLD ME TO WRITE

F: NOT DESTROY!

E: OH FINE!

F:lol. I'm just kidding. Continue on.

Ahem.

E: I don't know what to write anymore. You ruined it.

F: Lol. My bad. Well, think of something new. While I regain the ability to feel my ribs and my boobs.

E: …

F: I didn't have the energy to lift the laptop off of the hardwood floor. So I just like... came down with it.

E: You didn't have the energy...Seriously? Do you have paper mache arms?

F: Well, it was less a lack of energy and more of a laziness. I didn't want to.

E: Hmph.

F: Hmph to you too.


End file.
